Soul Of The Dragon Queen
by Warbird571
Summary: Li Mei seeks to atone for betraying her friends for Onaga. Join her on a quest to regain the trust of her allies and inciting an insurrection against the Dragon King. *Summary sucks, hopefully the story is better* Now T for violence
1. Temptation

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Ch 1: Temptation

(Li Mei's POV)

The Deadly Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi enslaved my village. Out of fear innocent lives submit to their power. Punishment followed after anyone who showed any signs of rebellious behavior. But those who had succumb to their will, like myself, had to build a palace for that pompous sorcerer Shang Tsung. The time came, when I had seen enough monstrosities against my people and I rebelled. Of course after Kano-general for the sorcerers- neutralized me, is when I realized that I could either be tortured, killed or abused by the guards.

But oddly enough, when my fate was to be decided by the sorcerers they both said something in a shocked unison: that I have a 'Warrior's Spirit'. They were both slightly impressed, and presented me an offer. I could either fight in a tournament they both were going to be conducting and if I won my village would be free of the two monsters, or I could choose not to participate and my village would remain in their control. Presented with little other choice I accepted.

Some time later, I encountered a stranger from EarthRealm named Shujinko, who also told me I had promise and offered to train me. When my training with him was complete he warned me by telling me that accepting the offer alone would "end in misfortune". I was so _desperate_ to free my people that I shrugged of what he said. Not realizing the painful truth in those words.

I fought in the tournament, determined and well-practiced in my craft. No one could defeat me, but I did not let this go to my head as I was to focused on removing the Deadly Alliance from Sun Do. I fought hard and proved myself. I won the tournament. I relished in the moment of freedom, and then two burly guards came from behind me and knocked me unconscious.

I awoke and something was different, and not in a good way. I surveyed my surroundings and they were not familiar to me, I was not familiar to me. I could not remember who or what I was. I looked at myself and saw my body, pale as a corpse. I now realized I was in danger, I saw Shang Tsung with a maniacal grin on his face. Forcing my soul into another body. I tried resisting him but, he was to powerful.

I felt as though I was life in a dead body. And when I saw exactly what I was being forced into I noticed I wasn't that wrong. The body of a mummified soldier of the Dragon King. I was too weak to continue any resistance and left myself in the hands of fate. Preparing myself to face my horrible new destiny wasting away in a rotten shell.

-W571-

When I awoke I didn't feel weak anymore in fact I felt much stronger. When I saw my surroundings I knew I couldn't possibly still be in the clutches of the Deadly Alliance. I saw my hands and they looked didn't look like that of a mummified soldier, but like my own hands. I noticed a bucket of water nearby and saw my reflection. I was in my body again! But I was still in a location which was new to me. And I could be in the clutches of anybody. Then a fat man who seems to be middle aged by Outworld standards had a friendly smile on his face. I didn't let my guard down but he eventually explained how he saved my soul from eternally being trapped in that corpse, and that he was Master Bo' Rai Cho. He allowed me stay for as long as I needed and since I lost my parents when I was young, it felt like having a father-figure. I was given the opportunity to train with him and I could not refuse.

-W571-

When the time came for me to return to Sun Do from Master Bo' Rai Cho's home I could feel a new force manifesting itself in Outworld, and a very powerful force at that. And strangely I couldn't stop myself from being drawn to it.

Which is perhaps why I abandoned my comrades in the fight against Onaga. He was the powerful force I was drawn to. And as I neared him, I was submerged in this sensation. YES! It was a sensation. It was filling in my lungs like the air that I breathe. And I saw the way.

Onaga was winning obviously, nothing or no one could stop him. I was moving closer to him. At his side no one would harm me. I would punish and torture any soul that would dare to over step their boundaries with me. I kept moving. He will give to me anything that I desire. And my comrades saw me. All of them, yelling at me to stop. Saying I shouldn't fight the Dragon King. What fools! I am now, more than ever glad that I will no longer be on the same side as them.

Onaga could sense my approach, and perhaps my intentions. When his guards prepared to attack, he told them to stand down. I smirked, he was aware of what I wanted and was prepared to give it to me. My comrades were distracted, shocked. One amongst the crowd was more shocked than the rest and I made sure to glance an evil smirk his way, more than enough to break him.

So yes I turned my back on everything, everyone. And chose to become Onaga's queen instead. In foresight it was a poor decision. But ultimately I now realize it was a very desperate decision. And now I must watch on as I see Onaga carry out his will ensuring a future for the realms which is now possible because of me. I can never forgive myself for how the blame for the end of days will fall upon my shoulders . I suppose this is how I will suffer for allowing myself to fall for the temptation of power.

**So this is chapter 1 of my new story. It follows Li Mei's ending in Deception. And I hope this goes without saying, but this is AU. For anyone wondering who the person was who would be "more shocked than the rest" I will reveal who he is in later chapters. And no, it's not Bo' Rai Cho. I hope you guys and girls enjoyed reading and hopefully I will be back soon with another chapter, but I will need reviews, so please give me your feed back and if anybody has suggestions I am completely open to them, but you have to review for that first **

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	2. Regretful Decisions

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Ch. 2: Regretful Decisions

(Li Mei's POV)

My new life as the Dragon Queen had begun and I truly enjoyed it. But I became the very malevolent force that I sought to prevent. Abusing my power gave me a sustaining thrill which I made sure would not end. For no negligible reason I sentenced death to innocent people, I had them tortured, and to reflect upon it for me is difficult. At this moment I only pray none of those people were from Sun Do, because if any of them were, their great hero and rebel would now be the very monster she was fighting for freedom. But alas, power changes how you feel, how you think, what you want and why you want it.

If there was one thing which put me in my place, it was Onaga. His towering form intimidating me more so with every glance. I was thankful then, that he only needed me for eye-candy. But soon he used me as a bargaining chip to ensure the servitude of others to him. I was repulsed, and made my defiance apparent. Quite obviously not the best decision.

He would threaten me, telling me that if I didn't obey, the torture he would have me endure would make me think otherwise. My blood boiled, I couldn't believe how I let myself fall into this trap. Obviously he had an ulterior motive for accepting me as fast as he did. My interactions with Onaga from that point on were much more superficial in nature, maintaining as much formality as we could.

On days where 'my services' would be required, afterwards I would stroll through the my-or rather Onaga's- palace. Pondering only on what my fate would have played out as had I not turned traitor. When I had first joined Onaga, I was sure I'd gain so much more than I possibly could prior to that moment. But in all honesty, I had lost everything and only had temporary gains which weren't very beneficial anyway.

These events in turn led me to be an even more ruthless queen to all of my subjects. I would kill some personally, just to express anger. Becoming like my 'husband', a power hungry, vicious and ruthless ruler. Expressing pity on only myself for everything I endured. Not even giving a second thought on how I destroyed innocent lives out of anger.

Onaga eventually got wind of my cruelty and lambasted me physically, verbally and emotionally. Saying…or more honestly, hollering at me for being nothing but a burden on his plans for his empire. I can't believe that I let myself suffer through it without retaliation in any form. I'm sure Onaga was going to oust me and he now had a reason.

I must have been truly horrible because he had me imprisoned right after. Though he must have felt something for me because he ordered the guards to leave me alone. And leave me alone they did. I was imprisoned for 2 weeks. Given water once a day and food when they bothered to remember to feed me and guards only coming to give me food or water, considering me too weak to actually pay attention to and I don't think that they were all that wrong. If I wasn't told at some point that I was to be publicly executed I would have thought that Onaga wanted me to die of starvation.

The day of my execution was drawing nearer, and I knew I had to plan my escape. The time had come to make a decision which would not end in tragedy for me. If I did indeed possess the Warrior's Spirit, then I am not going to give up. I will fight for my freedom.

-W571—

I was lying down on the floor of my cell, viewing the patterns of how the guards move around my cell. When they passed by, their walking pace would be slightly more relaxed and fast, I assumed because I was too weak to be able to be a matter of concern. Guards also occasionally glanced into my cell for a few seconds and left just as quickly. When they brought food or water they would enter my cell to give it to me and left their swords outside of the cell.

I knew my time was short, and if I wanted to escape, now is as good as any other to strike. I waited patiently through the day until a guard came to give me my food.

"Get up and eat you waste of space!" he viciously spat out.

It was odd, usually the guard would enter my cell, just throw the food my way, lock my cell and leave. And they didn't even bother carrying their swords into my cell, but this one did. And today this guard seemed violent or angry at least.

"GET UP OFF YOUR BUTT AND EAT!" he seemed more aggravated.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." I managed to force out.

"Is that attitude I hear, your 'Majesty'?" he said placing unnecessary emphasis on the word Majesty.

"Don't insult me, you low-life guard."

"I'M the low-life? Me? You are the queen-ahem-former queen who had my brother killed FOR NO BLOODY REASON!"

And it became evidently apparent as to why this guard was so hostile to me. My own evil deeds catching up to me ever so quickly. Whereas I understood his aggression, I also understood how he could possibly want to harm me. My suspicions were proven to be correct as his hand went for the hilt of his sword.

"You are not going to get away without suffering!"

And he drew out his sword. He swung it to the right, a blow I dodged successfully and shot my purple energy or Nova Blast at him in retaliation. My weak physical state prevented the projectile from hitting it's mark. He went for another blow with his sword, angrier this time, and I was unable to avoid it. I fell down in pain holding my arm in the spot where the blade injured it. I knew it was only a period of time before he'd over power me and proceed to kill me. I thanked the Elder Gods for him leaving the cell door open and made a hasty escape, while the soldier relished in his small victory over me, didn't notice me leaving.

But, I was too soon to express relief as he noticed me leaving as I went through the door and went on to alert the guards as I suppressed any fears and willed myself to push on forward, however painful it was. My arm refused to stop bleeding and I knew if I didn't do something about it I would definitely perish as a result.

I could hear the chatter between two guards, about their hatred of me. My heart sank, I simply loathed, when I had to be reminded of what horrible deeds I committed as 'Mrs. Onaga'. I had to get past them somehow although my weakened state could hinder me from making any actual progress. A tear fell from my eye as the pain in my arm grew more intense, and I had to begin moving fast. Very fast.

**So there's chapter 2, I didn't want to write to much because then it would start dragging. Well firstly I must thank en-lumine and Nerdette92 for their reviews. It really meant a lot to me and I truly appreciate that they made the time to review the story **

**So ch. 1 and the earlier parts of this chapter were just creating some foundation for the story, like establishing what really led to things sort of happening.**

**I'm don't think this chapter was really anything spectacular, but I needed to finish of the backstory, and get to the actual beginning of the story. But please feel free to express hatred for me leaving it as a cliffhanger. Well please remember to review, and that I'm open to suggestions. **

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	3. Breakout

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 3: Breakout

(Li Mei's POV)

My arm was causing me a lot of pain and slowly the amount of blood excreting from my body increased. The guards, who were not too long ago chatting endlessly had walked off. I was grateful for that, as after that first bout with that guard I didn't have enough left in me to survive another.

I slowly paced through a dark and surprisingly narrow corridor. Every so often I would see a torch hung up on the dark and symmetrical pattern of bricks on the walls. I was curious as to know if there were any doors or windows, so I traced my good hand along the wall. I found a lever of some kind, and assumed it was a light switch so I pulled.

All of a sudden a deafening sound played through the entire corridor. I realized now that it was an alarm. Fantastic. I could hear at least two pairs of feet running towards me, no doubt guards. I kept moving forward, tightly gripping the portion of my arm which was slashed. The loss of blood now causing me to feel a little light-headed and dizzy. I still tried to maintain focus and willed on. My movement became slowed and judging by the sound of the guardsmen's feet their speed was increasing. They could definitely hear me, and my concern for my safety grew.

I eventually came across what I thought was a dead end and prepared to meet my fate, but as luck would have it, it was actually a trap door. I clung to the cold wall and it moved sideways, effectively transporting me to the other side.

But soon I realized I was now in a large room with numerous empty cells in them. I suddenly felt as though something was indeed very wrong at this moment. I moved along from cell to cell and heard an unmistakable growl. Most non-natives of Outworld would assume it to be an animal. But no, not me. I knew what it was. It was a vicious Tarkatan and by the looks of it he seemed very hungry.

An oddly metallic sound rang through the air and I saw it was caused by the Tarkatan, who extended the blades from his arms. A sight most repulsive. He took his battle stance and prepared to assault me. I was now in very deep trouble.

He lunged at me with both of his blades, which I avoided by dodging to the left. He retaliated by kicking me in the stomach, and I fell down. He proceeded to kick me again but I mustered whatever energy I had and used my uninjured arm to sweep him. He fell on his back, dazed a bit by the impact of his head on the floor. This time I kicked him in the stomach but he grabbed my foot before I could kick him and pushed me causing me to fall on my back. I forced myself to get up, and in time as well because the Tarkata was going to lodge both blades into me. He plunged his blades with such force that he was stuck in place, and was completely focused on escaping now. I took advantage of his plight, and ran as fast as I could manage. Suddenly having a burst of energy, due to adrenaline most probably.

My arm was in every sense of the word becoming a pain and I had to wrap something around it. I roamed through the mundane dungeon and came upon a rag. It wasn't the cleanest or most effective form of a cast but it was something. So I wrapped up my arm and despite the initial stinging my arm felt slightly better. I eventually heard monstrous footsteps, booming through the entire dungeon probably. And I froze with fear, I knew it could be no one other than Onaga. I clung to the walls hidden by the darkness so he couldn't see me. And then he began screaming, in a tirade.

"What do you MEAN she escaped?" He bellowed

"My Lord, she somehow managed to-"

"Listen, Tanya. If you do not find her, for her execution today. YOU will take her place. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Y-yes my Liege."

Tanya's fear could only have been matched by my own at that precise moment. I was really cursing myself for this incredibly ill-thought out escape. I decided to follow Tanya, as she was leaving the dungeon. Every so often she would become suspicious and look behind her. But I was still completely hidden by the darkness that fell upon the stone walls of the dungeon. Once she was out I noticed that the rest of the castle was obviously better lit. And other than that Tanya had now gotten herself an entourage of Tarkatas, no doubt to find me.

"Alright, that dirty rat Li Mei, has escaped her cell. I want her found NOW!"

"Yes, Lieutenant Tanya."

"And inform, Hotaru as well."

Whereas Tanya's Tarakatan entourage disbanded, she remained, standing still with her arms folded. As though she were expecting or thinking something.

"I know you're there, so just come on out, before this gets uglier than it needs to."

I was a little more than shocked by her skill, but felt like I should maintain my cover and remain hidden, to not give her the satisfaction of being right.

"Either you come out, or I call the Tarkatans back and tell them I have a meal prepared for them, one that's BLEEDING."

I was now just impressed that she knew I was bleeding, but nevertheless decided to reveal myself, because at least that way she wouldn't raise the alarm, as quickly.

"I doubt Onaga would let you." I uneasily responded after exiting my hiding spot.

"He wants you to die today, and if I'm not mistaken you will die if I call my barbaric friends to eat you."

"How did you know I was following you, and how did you know I was injured?"

"I assumed, you were the simple fish girl of your village. To dull to be able to get out on her own."

"Excuse me!"

"Don't raise your voice." Tanya shushed me.

"What? I thought you wanted me to be recaptured and executed."

"Not entirely. I would love to see your demise. But alas the traitor in me, wants to help you escape just to spite Mr. I'm-so-perfect Hotaru."

"You…want to…help?"

"By the Elder Gods, you are much stupider than I thought." She hit her forehead with her palm.

"Alright fine, then help me get out."

"Did you see the direction those dolts went in?"

"Yes."

"Well you go in the opposite direction. Follow me."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"HAH. So simple minded." She mocked me.

As she patronized me, she slowly started to disappear, and soon she was gone.

"Where are you?"

"I'm still standing, here. I'm just invisible."

"That is useful."

"Again, with the dumb, obvious remarks."

"Just lead the way."

"First have a drink of this." She passed me a small bottle which contained a yellow liquid.

"What does it do?"

"Since you prove yourself to be so stupid, that potion will not only render you invisible, but will allow us to see each other."

"I'm not going to say anything because you really know how to sting me with your words."

"Finally some signs of intelligence."

-W571-

Me and Tanya, began travelling through the enormous palace, both of us invisible and able to see each other. I knew I had very little reason to trust her, but I needed to get out of here somehow and if she was helping me I was in no mood to refuse.

Before we went through a door east of the dungeon, Tanya told me not to get hit by anything other wise I would become completely visible. So we both had to be careful when we entered the quarters of the Tarkatans. But once we had entered the quarters, I had a feeling I was being set-up, as though Tanya would betray me.

Though it is typical of her, and expected but I couldn't survive any further than the dungeon without her help. I knew she would turn around any minute and jab a knife in my head, so I remained expectant. I wanted to know HOW she plans on showing me her true nature. I know I shouldn't have trusted her in the first place but having been here as long as I have, you're willing to take the risk of trusting an unlikely ally.

She led me to what she called the 'conference chambers'. Obviously where Onaga conducts his business. I was wary, to enter but Tanya persuaded me saying that it's the most private portion of the castle, and when Onaga isn't there guards aren't even stationed there.

"We're, correction. You're almost free." Tanya whispered.

"Thank you, for all your help."

And as we entered the chambers, we were surrounded by darkness, I couldn't see anything, but I could hear breathing. I shrugged it off as mine and Tanya's.

"Don't thank me just yet, simpleton."

And all of a sudden the lights came on and Tanya pushed me down rendering me visible, and obviously became visible herself. We were surrounded by a number of vicious Tarkata, a white haired man clad in heavy, dark-toned armour, and the big man himself: Onaga.

"I promised you her return my liege, and now I present her to you."

"Excellent, I am most impressed by you Tanya." Onaga's expression one of pride

"I live to serve you my king."

"I dislike sycophants, understood?" Onaga's expression hardened and he pulled Tanya's hair from behind.

"Y-yes." Tanya uneasily responded.

"Tarkatas, begin your assault!" Onaga demanded.

The Tarkatas drew their blades and lunged at me, I tried dodging. But for every one I dodged another three managed to strike me. Two managed to cut right through my makeshift cast and deepened my wound. The blood loss was so extreme and intense. I began losing consciousness and soon fainted. Knowing what would become of me, before I could even wake up again saddened me. But I guess if I gave my break out more thought I wouldn't have failed so miserably.

**SO that was chapter 3. I know it's a very horribly written chapter considering how long it took me to get of my lazy butt to write. And yes, before anyone says anything, lets establish that I suck like hell at action sequences, so please be gentle. Yes, I am also aware that ending was cruel. But hey it's what we look for in fanfiction, or what I look for. I wonder what that says about me ;) **

**Once again en-lumine and Nerdette92 I thank you from the bottom of my heart, because it's really great knowing I have even two people reading this story. **

**en-lumine I genuinely appreciate all of your advice, and it was very helpful for this chapter and the previous one. So thank you **

**Nerdette92, it's completely okay if your review isn't posted the very second the chapter is. I mean you bothered at all and I appreciate that **

**Well next chapter should be out faster than this one because I needed to seriously plan this one out, plus it was supposed to be exciting and action-y…I'm rambling.**

**-Warbird571 signing out- **


	4. Unwanted Reunion Pt1

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 4: Unwanted Reunion Pt.1

(Li Mei's POV)

In similar vain to when Master Bo' Rai Cho rescued me, I awoke in surroundings very unfamiliar to me. Was I dead? Am I in Limbo right now? All of a sudden, my injured arm began stinging me and when I applied pressure with my other hand, I noticed how well it had been wrapped up. Analyzing everything around me I arrived at the conclusion that I was no longer in the clutches of the Dragon King.

While I tried to understand what transpired back in the castle, a ghostly spirit entered my…hmm I was in a tent. This phantom had an air of wisdom, an ethereal aura emanating from him. He had long, shoulder length hair, and had the look of an EarthRealmer. He noticed I was awake and faced me, giving me a very warm smile. Once I saw his face, I recognized immediately who he was: The Champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang.

"Ah, you are awake."

"Just barely." I brought my hand to my face for a second.

"You are quite lucky, because me and Ermac didn't have to save you."

"Ermac? Wasn't he a defender for Shao Kahn?"

"Indeed he was. But that's just it, it is in the past. Like your time as Onaga's queen."

When he said that, I felt a little hurt, my face fell. I couldn't believe I was being judgmental whilst I was Onaga's queen not too long ago.

"I apologize if my words upset you." He said with concern in his voice.

"No it's just a very harsh truth I need to accept." I replied while sitting and pushing my hair back.

"But…As I was saying. Me and Ermac could sense that you were seeking to defect back to the Forces of Light."

"But how?"

"The Warrior's Spirit you possess gives off certain energy. A being like myself or Ermac, could indeed sense your intentions."

"So how did you find me? Was I just lying there? Or being carried?"

"A warrior, who I heard to be Hotaru was having you carried off by some guards. Me and Ermac sensed as though maybe you have decided to put your life as the Dragon Queen behind you."

"A most accurate guess my ghostly friend."

"It's Liu Kang."

"I'm aware of your identity. But I must extend my hand in gratitude of your kind actions."

"Li Mei, there is no need for such formality. We are all friends here."

"I'm assuming Ermac is still in your company."

"As a matter of fact yes. We were both rescuing the Earth warriors and Kitana from Onaga's castle, after their minds were controlled by him."

"I hope you were successful."

"Indeed, we were."

"In which case, they must be lining up to kill me."

"They aren't exactly aware that you're here." Liu Kang replied hesitantly.

"…That makes me nervous…"

"Don't be so ridiculous, they won't kill you."

"They aren't understanding spirits like you."

"Not on the outside, but from within, they are kind souls. All of which will not hold anything against you."

With those final words, Liu Kang's spiritual form exited the tent. As soon as he did I was sure somebody was at least overhearing the conversation. If I was lucky it would probably be Ermac, who wouldn't be as willing to kill me as the others. I did want to go out of the tent but all the same I didn't want to face the people I betrayed during the battle with Onaga.

I decided that they can't possibly be as bad as what I endured during my time as Onaga's prisoner. I was about to push away the flaps of the tent, feeling a little scared over whether any of them would be willing to listen and understand what actually happened.

While I was exiting the tent I saw Princess Kitana, giving me a rather odd look. Her brown eyes opened up with shock, and her jaw dropped. She rushed towards me with incredible speed and pushed me back into the tent. I was very confused as to what just happened. Kitana then entered the tent herself, making sure it was closed properly.

"Li Mei, I admit it's nice to see you awake but you can't just get out of the tent." She said it with such speed that I had a little trouble understanding what she said.

"Wait. It's _nice_ to see me awake? Liu Kang said only he and Ermac trusted me."

"Well then add me to the list. But I'm sure no one else knows."

"How are you so trusting of me?"

"Liu Kang trusts you, so does Ermac. That's enough for me." She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"So who's here right now?"

"Well, um at the moment everybody is busy getting food or firewood or water."

"Names."

"Oh, that's hardly relevant." She tried shrugging it off, looking very uncomfortable.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anyon-anything from you." She quickly corrected herself.

"So it's a person…."

"I hope you figured it out."

My eyes opened in shock, I hit my fore head with my palm, in frustration. Truly the last person who I wanted to contend with was here.

"Oh God why? Liu Kang said that only the Earth warriors who were enslaved by Onaga were here!"

"He joined us later on." Kitana nervously told me.

"You know he could probably be able to sense me." I brought this thought to her attention.

"Well…that problem…is not mine." Kitana's replies becoming more nervous each time.

"Is he here right now?" I asked a little more hostile than I thought.

"NO! No, No…Maybe. Look I'm not sure."

"And WHO would know?" I said getting slightly angry.

"I'll check outside and see if he's there. If he is we'll keep you hidden from him."

"What about everyone else?"

"I told you earlier, they aren't here."

"Fine, go check."

Kitana tried to exit the tent without me being seen. She exited the tent, and I heard her begin a conversation with someone.

"Is she awake?"

"Oh yeah, but we can't let you-know-who find out she's here."

"But, we are friends with him."

"I understand that, but she's not ready to face him and he'll obviously impose a confrontation on her."

"Princess, he will have to be told eventually."

"Yes, but Ermac, now is not the time."

"We can see him coming. Should we distract or be honest?"

I heard Ermac present that option to Kitana and responded in her place.

"Distract!"

What I did not realize was that 'he' was already standing with Kitana and Ermac, they were distracting him.

"What was that?" 'he' asked.

"Hmm? I didn't hear anything? Did you Ermac?" Kitana covered for me.

"What? No, we didn't."

"I swear, I heard something."

"Maybe someone was…yelling for help in the forest!" Kitana quickly improvised.

"Ah princess, indeed an interesting observation. We shall take our good friend here and explore the forest." Ermac replied

"I guess I'll get my sword."

And I suppose 'he' walked off. Next I heard Ermac relay something to the Princess.

"We suggest you do what you need to before we return. We will stall him as much as we can."

"Understood."

After a few moments Kitana re-entered my tent. With some relief on her face. Looking as though she accomplished a great mission. I was still annoyed because of my stupidity. And Kitana pointed for me to come out. I was reluctant, but I gave up. She offered me food, and I suddenly felt very hungry.

-W571-

"I apologize for not telling you that Kitana is aware of your presence Li Mei."

"No, no it's fine. The Princess is kind, she is understanding."

"Yes, indeed she is." Liu Kang looked like he was suppressing a smile.

"This food is amazing. I must once again thank you." I said changing the subject.

"Yes, Sonya is surprisingly good with food."

"I suppose it's a bit late for this question but where exactly are we?"

"Well, this isn't Outworld, in case you were wondering. At present we are in EarthRealm."

"I'm surprised at how largely untouched it looks. I mean considering Onaga has extended his rule to all of the realms.

"Hmm, you seem to be unaware of the fact that Onaga has encountered trouble in ChaosRealm and hence is entirely focused on enslaving that rebellious realm in particular."

"I didn't keep track of political affairs while I was in the castle."

Liu Kang simply accepted my reply and seemed to be in a deep train of thought. I had finished eating my food and felt as though I shouldn't overstay my welcome. I didn't necessarily want to bug Liu Kang, but obviously I had to inform him that I was leaving.

"Um…Liu Kang? I hate to distract you but I think I should begin my journey back to Outworld."

"What? No, see I can't let you leave. I mean would you like to get captured again?"

"No, of course not. But I want to go back so I can incite a rebellion in the people of Outworld."

"I can understand that. But Kitana and Ermac wouldn't."

"Isn't she in love with you?"

"…That's not relevant."

"Look, I can't stay here-" I was becoming irritated

"And you can't go back there either." And apparently he was being irritated too.

In the midst of this discussion, Kitana seemingly disappeared. And the other Earth heroes still hadn't returned with whatever Kitana said they had to. When me and Liu Kang began intimidating eachother by simply staring at the other, a conversation made it's way to our ears.

"We INSIST that the forest should be patrolled again."

"Ermac, we didn't find anyone or anything in the forest that was out of the ordinary. Or at least I didn't."

"We sense a great evil, from that forest. You must join us in exterminating it." Ermac tried to say seriously.

Liu Kang found it hilarious and began laughing at how stupidly Ermac was trying to keep us apart from eachother. I began moving towards the tent and Liu Kang looked at me as though I should be moving faster, but alas it was too late.

"Li Mei?" He shouted in disbelief.

My back was facing him and I knew there was no point in hiding now because he had already seen me, I did what I had to.

"Hi, Kenshi."

**DA DA DA DUM! That my fantastic audience is the end of chapter 4. So yes, as en-lumine guessed and as Nerdette92 requested, the guy who was 'more shocked than the rest' is indeed Kenshi.**

**I extend the most grateful thank you's to my fantastic reviewers: en-lumine, Nerdette92 and my newest one BerryKryptonite. All of you really make my day, and I appreciate your encouragement a lot. **

**Well, I hope this chapter was good and satisfied my readers. And on the request of BerryKryptonite I will be a little kinder on myself rather than cutting myself down to size. And also since I REALLY need to develop my action sequence writing I'll kinda make a request, so if anyone who's reading this wants to help out I would definitely accept your help as my beta **

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	5. Unwanted Reunion Pt2

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 5: Unwanted Reunion Pt. 2

(Kenshi's POV)

These past few days I have spent at this camp, I had a sneaking suspicion that she was here. I asked our entire party about it and all of them denied having any knowledge about her, with Sonya and Jax having said that they would probably kill her, Liu Kang, Kitana and Ermac would shrug off the subject when brought up, Kung Lao and Johnny said they really didn't care and it was a matter of concern to no one including myself.

But seeing her right in front of me after going through those agonizing months without her, feelings I thought that left with her, returned with her. She seemed to be quickly making her way to a tent that Kitana claimed was where Liu Kang and Ermac would meditate, when I became suspicious. I realized the ruse now that I think of it in retrospect. I'm very sure she knows that I've seen her. I wanted to confirm her suspicions.

"Li Mei!"

She froze in her tracks and turned, with us now face-to-face after a long time. The tension in the air was almost painful.

"Hi Kenshi."

Her voice was relaxed and silky as ever, almost as if she didn't leave us…me. I couldn't see her face, for obvious reasons, so I couldn't tell exactly, or more likely at all what her facial expression was. It was at times as intense as this that I was actually relieved that I couldn't see.

"Huh. So it is you." I managed to say with a hint of bitterness.

"I guess so." Her voice was dripped in nervousness

"Well, the question is, friend or foe?" My voice was very detached.

"Friend. Definitely friend. Um, look. About-"

"I just asked friend or foe. No need to elaborate." The emotional pain I harbored because of her, reeked in my words.

"I…I-I just wanted-"

"What? Hmm? Tell me what you wanted, because it certainly wasn't me!"

I walked off from her, and headed into the forest, prepared to have a pity party. I felt so angry and upset towards her but at the same time I wanted to accept her with open arms. So, yeah I was a bit confused. Hopefully an unlucky group of thugs get in my way and my frustration can be unleashed on them.

"Kenshi, wait. You know I'm sorry." Her voice was breaking. Was she going to cry?

"Do I?" I responded coldly, as I walked away from her and closer to the forest.

(Li Mei's POV)

I knew this confrontation with Kenshi was going to be bad, but I didn't anticipate to feel _his_ pain so much. I didn't expect him to be happy, I expected angry. But this pained shell of the man I love, or at least loved, was not what I expected. Kenshi didn't realize how his pain was almost oozing out of him.

I observed him turn his back on me, and thought it wasn't fair. But I guess I turned my back on him, and at least Kenshi has a reason, I didn't. I wanted so badly to chase after him and tell him exactly how guilty and self-hating I felt but…I wanted to do all that when he had a cool head so it's just better this way.

Although, I tried to maintain a strong front, this ordeal with Kenshi had an impact on me. I fell to my knees, tears in my eyes, and hated myself for putting him through all of that in the first place. I could see a sympathetic expression on Liu Kang's face and Ermac seemed aloof. Adding insult-to-injury I could see the EarthRealmers returning with supplies. Kitana was surprisingly with them, which would explain where she disappeared off to.

"Kitana, do my eyes deceive me…or is that, Li Mei kneeling on the ground with her head hanging low."

"I don't know Kung Lao."

"Kitana, I see her too. And a really uncomfortable expression on Liu Kang. And why is Ermac holding his head in defeat?" Johnny interjected.

There was an uncomfortable silence after that, probably because Kitana has shown a pattern of internally panicking and staying quiet when things go awry.

"Hello? Kitana? We all see her. Let's get prepared to attack!" Sonya announced.

And now I was slightly more than concerned. If these warriors are not convinced of my innocence, then my entire ordeal at the palace…would be…pointless. I…might as well have stayed there to die. Maybe things would have been better off that way…..

"All right. We have had enough. Earth warriors, do not attack her. She is innocent. She seeks to do no harm to any of us." Ermac declared as they came closer to us.  
"Oh, please! She could just be setting us up for another betrayal." Sonya responded.

"She has a point. How can you be so sure Ermac?" Jax questioned.

"Jax, we-and by that we mean ourselves, Kitana, and Liu Kang-trust her. She was imprisoned for wanting to escape. She had escaped and would have been executed. She was barely breathing when we and Liu Kang found her."

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute. Mr. Kung Fu and Princess K were in on it?"

"Johnny, are you a wise spirit, capable of reading a person's spiritual energy? Or possibly, a collection of souls that is capable of analyzing another person's soul?"

"I've died, a couple times…"

I was getting really annoyed with this inane banter. Predictable questions on their part. So I wiped my eyes and stood up. If anyone would defend me, it would be myself.

"Now, before any of you ask dumb questions. Let's establish something. Since my soul was temporarily fused into one of Onaga's mummified soldiers, my soul hasn't quite been the same. I wasn't even aware of how prevalent that portion of my soul had become." My voice was releasing all of my anger and frustration. Hence made me sound aggressive.

"I know, I'm the reason this universe is under the threat of dying. But please, you have to trust me…I…I'm really sorry. I know no matter what I do it's never going to be enough, but right now I can only say sorry." The same pain I felt from Kenshi, now pouring into my words.

I thought I would fall to my knees again and start crying, although I had to truly will myself not to, but I felt as if no one would ever trust me and that I'm alone. But Liu, Kitana and Ermac all stood beside me in a show of support. The others, all stood there, as if contemplating. Kung Lao spoke first.

"How can we be sure that you won't turn traitor again?"

"If I went back to Onaga, he'd kill me and have me roasted on a spit. I would never even think about going down such a dark path again."

"That may be, but it's not really proof."

"If you guys can't trust me, then I suppose I should leave. I don't think my presence will be that beneficial anyway."

I pushed my hair back with my hand. And started making my way to the forest hoping that I run into Kenshi. I knew it was pointless to try to convince them of my innocence. I was feeling a whole new kind of depression, and wanted to go back to Onaga, at least then I would have a guaranteed death…Oh God, my thoughts have become so morbid.

"Li Mei, if Liu Kang and the Princess believe you, then I suppose I do to." Kung Lao responded and stood next to Liu Kang.

"Kung Lao, you can't be serious! She is practically the reason for why everything has become so messed up in the first place!" Sonya was still negative towards me.

"Sonya, maybe you should put your guard down, I mean Li Mei seems pretty sincere to me." Jax reasoned.

"You too?"

"Sonya, look. We all can understand why you're unsure. But does she look like she's evil anymore?" Johnny also joined in.

Johnny then pointed my way and I noticed how my clothes had become so messy. My pants had ripped from the right leg on my ankle almost till my knee, in a diagonal slash and were stained with blood. The calf of my left leg was completely revealed as that portion of my pants was completely ripped. My shirt had become faded, going from it's original purple hue to a very light pink. The lower part of my waist was also exposed, ripped in the same manner as my left leg, a zig zag pattern now replacing the original stitching.

"Oh, now Johnny Cage, is talking to me like I'm a child."

"Sonya, be reasonable." Liu Kang inserted himself into the dialogue.

"As Johnny said, we can relate to your uncertainty. But at the same time, we do not condone your aggressive behavior."

"Fine, fine. But I'm going to keep an eye on you." Sonya finally gave in.

I'll admit that I find it weird that they have accepted me as fast as they have, but I was still grateful. I was still hung up over Kenshi, more than I'd like to admit, and so went back into my tent. As I was closing the flaps Ermac gestures for me to let him in, so I did.

"We, came to check on you, because of…"

"_That_ I'm not pushed about. I mean, I'm not sad anymore. I'm fine."

I was lying shamelessly. Of course I'm still upset, in fact my insides are ripping each other apart. And I bet Ermac could see that I was lying too.

"We know you are still upset."

"Oh, please. If there's one thing which upsets me, it's the fact that I can't go back to Outworld and go save my people."

"Well that, we can change. See, all of us are only staying together as a team, so that we go to Outworld, and finish off the dragon king."

"That's a satisfying thought. But wait…earlier today, Liu Kang wasn't letting me leave for Outworld because you and Kitana wouldn't 'allow' me." I made air quotes at the word 'allow'.

"His reason was probably that he wanted you to join us on the journey, rather than facing the experience on your own."

-W571-

(Kenshi's POV)

I've been wandering the forest endlessly for the past two hours. Maybe I wanted to stick around so that eventually Li Mei would come and want to explain herself. Or maybe I didn't want to lose her after everything that happened. Either way, she was on my mind. I don't know how it's possible, for her to dominate my thoughts, when I managed to ignore any such thoughts for the past year. I walked through the forest a little more than decided to stop and sit down. My thoughts kept drifting to Li Mei, and I know now that these are wounds so deep they might never heal.

I heard footsteps approaching me, and prepared for the worst even though I was desperate for it to be Li Mei, I knew it could also be unwanted company. But to my relief it was Liu Kang, not exactly what I wanted, but at least it wasn't thugs.

"I came to check if you were still in the forest. And to see if you are okay."

"I'm just fantastic." I noticed how my words dripped of pain but my thoughts reeked of Li Mei.

"I'm sure you were not expecting such an event." Liu Kang referring to the exchange with Li Mei.

"What was your first clue?" my sarcasm apparent.

"Look, Kitana, Ermac and myself were aware of her presence at the camp. Me and Ermac are capable of analyzing or in my case reading a person's soul, when we were freeing the warriors from Onaga, she had obviously tried to escape, and she was barely alive." Liu Kang paused for a second.

"We could tell that she had decided to turn her back on Onaga, and we didn't want her to die in vain. I know you're upset, and you have every right to be. But do not allow yourself to crumble, because of one person." Liu Kang continued.

"So what? You'd maintain your peace if Kitana left you to be evil?"

"Um, Kenshi. That's a bad example, see Kitana left evil for _me_."

"FAN-BLOODY-TASTIC!" My sarcasm increasing.

"That's not the point Kenshi."

"Then what is!" I threw my arms in the air out of anger.

"Don't let Li Mei's presence drive you over the edge."

I gave a sad smile and stroked my hair with my hand. Liu Kang put his hand on my shoulder as a sign of sympathy.

"Liu Kang…it already has."

**So there is chapter 5, I think it kind of dragged, but it's still okay. So I decided to change things up by having Kenshi's POV included as well. I thought it would kind of add some depth with his character. Although I know, having his thoughts say : Li Mei I love you. And then having him actually say: Screw you. Is definitely not fun. But it shows he's at war with himself. As always, big thank yous to en-lumine and Nerdette92. I'm glad you both were satisfied with the Kenshi reveal and I hope I keep you two that way till the story's conclusion.**

**I'm not a big fan of how this chapter ended, but hey ,had to end it somehow. So I hope this chapter was a good read. **

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	6. Sympathy

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 6: Sympathy

(Kenshi's POV)

Despite having to deal with Li Mei for every second till we complete our mission, I decided to stay with the team. I must admit though, she is the very reason I find myself still here. Ermac is probably aware of my reasons, whereas the others assume Liu Kang persuaded me to stay, I don't mind such circumstances. But I'm not exactly happy about them either.

At present, I was seated beneath a large tree in some forest in EarthRealm. The sun was searing through every possible surrounding, even under this tree the heat managed to make it's way towards me and provoke my body to sweat. The camp had been set up so most people were in their tents, Liu Kang was the only person other than me who was out as he was meditating.

My acute senses activated so I could 'see' when Ermac was approaching from a cluster of trees. He increased his speed slightly as he approached closer, and eventually he was running towards me. He abruptly halted himself in front of me and if Liu Kang noticed he ignored Ermac. Who extended his hand out to me, which I flicked out of my face. He seemed a bit aggravated and a green glow emerged from his hand. I was lifted into the air without warning and somewhat panicked.

"We suggest you join us rather than resisting."

"Fine! Just put me down." I said, then added "Gently!"

Ermac showed some signs of annoyance, and then complied to my request. He again extended his hand, which I accepted warily. He led me away from the camp, towards a river, which my aforementioned senses picked up on. Ermac told me to sit and sat down himself.

"We know you will not enjoy the topic of our discussion, but we also know that this discussion will benefit you." Ermac began.

"Is this all we'll ever talk about now?"

"That is a lie. We never converse about her. You change the topic."

"I have a good reason."

"Kenshi, as your friend we tell you that your pain is radiating of you. It's hard for any of us to not ask you about it."

"She, doesn't want to…"

"We don't think so, in fact she was willing, remember? When you first discovered that she was here. You didn't even give her an opportunity to explain."

"Oh, and I suppose you did."

"_We_ didn't need to. Our abilities were enough to confirm her sincerity."

"You don't understand, nobody does." My thoughts began drifting towards everything that happened between me and Li Mei

"We believe if you would actually say something it might become easier for most of us." Ermac quickly caught on.

"Do you think I want to open up a wound that's barely healed?"

"We don't want to make it deeper. We seek to heal it."

"How do you suppose that'll happen."

"_We_ believe that you need to admit something."

"What if I don't want to?" I said, aware of what he was referencing

"Then we would say that you make your own wound deeper, assuming it's better for yourself that way."

"I know that if I say it…It'll…become more painful."

"Then don't admit you still love her. Admit you're in pain."

"Fine, my soul has become submerged in a sense of betrayal. I can't possibly feel…anything the way I used to."

"We want to understand what transpired between you and Li Mei."

"Okay, now you're just being nosy." I was slightly irritated.

"That may be so, but if we know more. We can help more."

"That reasoning is ridiculous!"

"We can tell that you want to talk about this. Don't deny yourself that right."

"You're bluffing."

"The fact that you even said anything at all about the situation is enough confirmation to us regarding that fact."

"FACT! PLEASE! IF I DON'T WANT TO SPILL MY GUTS OVER HOW SHE BROKE MY HEART…." A lump emerging in my throat and I was overcome with emotion so I stopped talking.

"It's not her fault." Ermac softly responded.

"WHAT AND IT'S MINE?"

"We did not mean it that way. What we intended was that she was not entirely aware of the situation till much later."

"What are you trying to say?"

Ermac then paused, as though he felt pity for me, then he replied.

"After her soul was temporarily fused with one of Onaga's mummified soldiers, she adopted some aspects of the soldier. As such…she was drawn to Onaga. We entered her mind, saw and felt those moments the way she did. She was not truly aware of the situation till much after the battle."

"What am I supposed to say to that?"

"THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? SHE SUFFERED AND WE KNOW HOW SHE DID. IF YOU ARE TO IMMATURE TO UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S NOT HER FAULT, THEN YOU ARE A LOST CAUSE!"

Ermac's vehemence expressed through his eyes, he must have gotten up as I could hear him angrily storming off. In truth, I didn't understand. I was more confused than ever. Plagued with questions I couldn't phrase. All this time, I blamed her for everything, but my heart still couldn't forgive her. She managed to break me emotionally, something I presumed impossible after losing my sight.

(Li Mei's POV)

The exhaustingly hot day transformed into a cool breezy evening. I was attempting to light a fire when the corner of my eye caught something. Ermac seemed, aggravated at the very least. I was compelled to enquire what had him upset but decided to return to my duty of igniting the wood. Ermac approached me anyway and gave me a stare very difficult to identify.

"Ermac, are you all right?"

"We tried to get Kenshi to talk. But, he is a hopeless cause."

"What makes you say that?"

"Li Mei when Liu Kang and ourselves found you, we entered your mind. We saw what you had seen, felt what you had felt. We know how much you suffered."

"And that has what to do with Kenshi?" I was confused.

"He did not know of your soul's…condition during your…betrayal."

"And did you tell him?"

"Of course we did!"

"And how did he react to that?"

"He didn't care, we became extremely angered. Li Mei, because we have felt your pain, we could not bear to tolerate that. So we yelled at him and left."

I felt touched, the fact that somebody was still willing to stand up for me even after my ruthless betrayal. Ermac rested his elbows on his legs, close to his knees, with his hands hanging in the air. We shared eye contact and I gave him a very grateful smile. I'm not sure if he smiled back because of his mask, but he suddenly pointed to the fire, which I lit but didn't realize. In other words, I just burnt my hands.

"AAH! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"Oh our God!" Ermac frantically shrieked.

"ERMAC! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!"

Considering all the ruckus I was causing, Sonya, Kung Lao and Johnny emerged from their tents. All their faces frozen with the same expression of panic.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! HELP ME!"

Sonya almost instinctively ran into her tent, leaving all of us more panicked. She emerged just as fast with a bottle of water in hand, ran towards me and poured all the water on my hands, partially dulling the pain. When the water finished, she looked up at me with a look of anxiety on her face.

"Thank you Sonya!" I hugged her as tightly as I could without my hands and she patted my back twice and pulled back from me.

"You're welcome. But please, be careful next time." Sonya said.

"Wow Sonya. That was quick thinking. Y'know, I appreciate that in a-" Johnny was interrupted

"Oh, _shut up_ lover boy!" Kung Lao pushed Johnny back towards their tent.

"We shall bring bandages to wrap your hands." Ermac said and walked off.

Sonya remained outside, and seemed like she wanted to talk. Sonya made her way and proceeded to seat herself in a spot by the fire, previously occupied by Ermac. She gazed at me and began speaking.

"So…how did you exactly get burned?"

"Well, it was my job to make a fire tonight, so I was doing just that. Then Ermac came and seated himself close by and seemed upset, so I asked him what happened. Eventually, he told me that he felt bad for me and was being very sweet. I smiled at him gratefully and next thing you know, my hands were on fire."

"He was upset because he felt bad for you?"

"No…It was something else…"

"Which was?"

"Something I don't want to tell you."

"Fair enough." Sonya lifted herself and began walking to her tent, when she stopped and turned around.

"Remember to be careful next time Li Mei." She shot me a friendly smile and continued her journey to her tent.

Ermac made his way towards me with bandages, levitating in the air due to his telekinetic seated himself on the ground like before but further from the fire, and gestured me to do the same and out of fear of being burnt twice I moved right next to Ermac.

"Li Mei, extend your hands."

And I did as asked. Ermac initially applied a layer of some kind of gel which almost removed all of the pain. He gently rubbed it over my hands, one spot at a time, rubbing circles with his finger. Once he was finished, he opened up the bandages. He would wrap it and look at me every few seconds to make sure I wasn't getting hurt. He wrapped the bandages with more care if possible, and when he finished we began looking into each other's eyes , my voice didn't allow itself to emerge. And for God knows how long, me and Ermac sat together side-by-side. Lost in the beauty of each other's eyes.

(Kenshi's POV)

For a while I remained in my spot after Ermac left, but eventually decided to leave. I quickened my pace when I had heard screaming from the direction of the camp site. It eventually died down and I assumed that the problem, whatever it was, got sorted out.

My journey was slow from that point on and I contemplated on what Ermac told me regarding Li Mei's betrayal. I still didn't know how to react to any of it. But if you put into account the fact that she was unaware of her actions till much later, I realized it was best to make peace.

As I approached familiar surroundings of the camp site, I was subjected to a sight that made me want to forget about reconciling with Li Mei at all. I am jealous, I'll give you that. But when my senses preferred to make me 'see' all of my surroundings through them, Ermac, my best friend passionately kissing Li Mei, the woman I love, was enough to force me into a murderous rage.

**GASP! And that my wonderful readers is chapter 6. This entire chapter is free writing, so I didn't just sit in front of the screen hoping for some kind of revelation. I know, I know the last few events of this chapter are….abrupt to say the least but I hope it's as good as abrupt stuff can be.**

**Nerdette92 and en-lumine I must thank you two wonderful reviewers because if anything, you two are really motivating me to keep this story going and I must thank you for that ))**

**I think it's become pretty expected but this chapter I'm not too particularly proud of. I hope you guys like it wayyyy more than I do. And I already know what I'm doing for the next chapter so expect it soon **

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	7. Petty Gossip

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 7: Petty Gossip

(Li Mei's POV)

I was lying down in my tent, on my back gazing at the top of the tent. Lost in a mix of emotions, like guilt, hatred, anger, frustration. I couldn't handle this. I can't believe I let Ermac kiss me. Worse than that was duration of the kiss. I keep reminding myself of how Kenshi doesn't feel the same anymore, but I can't stop myself from hoping that at least a little part of him doesn't hate me.

Ermac did definitely take me by surprise with that kiss, I thought he was just being friendly and then there he goes pulling a stunt like this. I hope he doesn't tell Kenshi. UGH! I hate myself so much. Why can't things ever just work out for me? Why does everything I do end up with me in pain? Is it that wrong to want something to work out?

My thoughts were then interrupted by Kung Lao, who entered my tent.

"Hello Li Mei, I came to converse with you about something." His manner seemed nervous.

"Which would be?" I asked while sitting up and crossing my legs.

"It's a bit uncomfortable, but I'll just spit it out…" He paused before continuing "So you kissed Ermac earlier tonight…"

"Oh no. Y-y-you saw?" I shrieked in disbelief.

"We…all did actually."

"Does that include…" I began drifting off.

"Well, he hasn't said anything if he did." Kung Lao, understood whom I was referencing.

"I hope he hasn't." My concern grew.

"Hmm." He pondered.

"What?"

"I find it sweet that you still care about Kenshi, despite…" He briefly thought then added "Well everything, that happened between you two."

"Thank you, I guess." My facial expression still displaying the utmost sadness

"Don't look so glum. Come out, food should be ready by now." He said with a brotherly smile.

I followed Kung Lao out of the tent, prepared to seriously comfort eat. I noticed Ermac who was staring at me. Great, he just made things a whole lot more awkward. While walking out Johnny felt the need to prove why he's an annoying pain.

"Li Mei, first you kiss Ermac, now Kung Lao's coming out of your tent? I gotta say it…YOU A DAWG!"

Everyone in the camp was overtaken with shock. And what was worse, Kenshi happened to be sitting next to Johnny at the time. I brought my hands to my face in embarrassment. And began cursing Johnny in my head. I suddenly heard someone raise their voice.

"Oh, Johnny." Kung Lao began "Me and Li Mei are simply friends. You know, the way Sonya and you are plain, ordinary, average-" he was interrupted.

"YEAH! I GET IT!" He expressed his anger. It was no secret, Johnny hated being in the friend zone with Sonya.

I lowered my hands from my face and thanked Kung Lao. Who said it was no problem. I took my food, but decided to eat it in my tent, after all the events of this night. I just wanted to put everything behind me and ignore everyone for now.

(Kitana's POV)

After witnessing Li Mei and Ermac's ever so passionate kiss, I felt happy for her because she was starting to move on. Although it is pretty cruel considering that Ermac and Kenshi are close friends. I assumed the kiss to be intentional at first, but right now, during dinner after seeing how Li Mei was behaving with everyone and avoiding Ermac in particular I began having my doubts.

I wonder if I should go to her tent to talk to her…But she probably wants to be alone. I guess, I should initiate the conversation about the kiss considering everyone is just awkwardly glancing at one another. And honestly, I'd rather have something to talk about.

"Okay…so let's be honest here. Who saw the kiss?"

I knew I made a bold move, but princesses don't need to care if they make bold moves, because they are taught to be able to handle it. From the looks that everyone shot at me I began feeling uneasy.

"Uh, Kitana? Is _now _really a good time for this discussion?" Liu Kang warned me, referring to Kenshi.

"Oh sweetheart, now is as good as any." I maintained my stance on the topic.

"Y'know, I'm actually very _keen_ on finding out what that kiss episode was about." Kenshi interjected.

"Okay, so Kenshi saw it, I saw it. Anyone else." I said chirpily, glad that this was getting somewhere.

Ermac then lowered his head, as everyone else uncomfortably raised their hands, I was shocked to find out that they were all being quiet for Kenshi's sake. It was touching, but I felt gossipy. So I continued.

"See? Now was it that hard?" I said.

"We think we should, return to our tent." Ermac, said trying to escape the discussion.

"Oh but Ermac! You are the person, that we ALL want to talk to. Right Kitana?" Kenshi spoke before me, I was glad he was on my side of things, so I backed him up.

"OF COURSE! I mean, Ermac this would be a pointless discussion would you not be here for us with the details." I said smirking.

"Ermac, did you kiss her or the other way around?" Jax inserted himself into the conversation. Only to receive odd looks from Sonya, Kung Lao and Liu Kang.

"What? Are you guys not wondering about the same thing?" The expressions on their faces became tense when Jax said that.

"Yes Ermac, tell us." Kenshi said.

"Oh please would you?" I said resting my elbows on my legs, keeping my lower arms straight and resting my head on my hands.

Ermac must have felt very pressured into telling us and hey, he would have been careful if he wanted to avoid such an event.

"We-we…kissed…her…first." Ermac, slowly and rather sadly said.

"Interesting, now we know you started the kiss and she pulled away." Kung Lao said in a tone which implied how enthralled he was by the discussion.

"So…did you like it?" Sonya, uneasily managed speak.

Ermac, looked away and brought his hand to his head while replying that he did, almost in shame. And I swear I could've seen Kenshi scowl at that precise moment.

(Kenshi's POV)

I thank the Elder Gods, for Kitana being a nosy gossip. I was intently looking forward to talking about all this, particularly so, because Ermac has betrayed me. And I can't possibly get myself to just be able to accept what he did.

I felt almost relieved, when Ermac said, that _he_ began the kiss and that _she_ pulled away. But when Ermac said he enjoyed it, I could've shot myself. I was so angry, but managed to keep calm. Since I wanted to get this out of the way and find out if making up with Li Mei was still worth it.

"So, I noticed you guys talking for a little bit after she pulled away, what was that about?" Johnny asked a question I was about to.

"She, uh…informed us…that…she…" Ermac put his hand and rubbed the back of his head. "Enjoyed it as well." He slowly added

Okay, that was enough. That was all I needed to throw reconciliation out of the window. I got up and excused myself, and I'm sure all of them knew exactly why I decided to get up and leave. I went back into my tent and just wanted to sleep away all the pain that was tearing me up right now.

-W571-

I awoke the next morning and like everyone else, began packing up everything at the camp, so we could continue our journey to Outworld. I did wonder how it was possible for Onaga to extend his rule to all of the realms and leave EarthRealm as it was.

By the time we made it to the Outworld portal that Sonya and Jax had set up. We were all exhausted after entering the portal. And in no mood to go hunting for a camp site which would be idyllic. Instead we decided to camp where we landed just for tonight, and would begin afresh tomorrow. But we grew concerned, when he began hearing growling from the distance. As the sound neared us, it became clearer and clearer as to who the growling belonged to.

It was Tarkatas.

**There you go chapter 7 as promised, I would have posted it sooner, but I have been having a rough patch lately so…yeah.**

**As always en-lumine and Nerdette92 I appreciate you guys sooooooooooo much. I mean I thought chapter 6 was crap, but I'm beyond grateful that both of you enjoyed reading it so much, I mean there aren't enough thank yous I can say to tell you how much I appreciate you two :)))))**

**Well next chapter will take some time because it will be action-y. And hopefully my action writing skills have improved. **

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	8. Apologetic Thoughts

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 8: Apologetic Thoughts

**Warning: contains violence.**

(Ermac's POV)

We were concerned, very concerned. During our scuffle with the Tarkatans, Kenshi had suffered an injury. He was deeply gashed on his torso by the blades extending from the arms of the barbarians. We know we could and should have saved him. The memory entirely intact.

Kenshi was the one who alerted everyone to the attack staged by the Tarkatans. We did not have much time to react as an entire flock of them emerged from behind us. We were very exhausted due to the camp relocating to Outworld and like our companions we had to truly will ourselves to actually fight.

A group of three engaged us in battle and we began our attack by levitating in the air and falling back first on the ground to cause dizziness in these simpletons. Ironically we had lost our balance while the Tarkatans lunged at us. We force pushed them away but they managed to regain their footing by extending their blades and forcing them into the ground. We felt slightly overwhelmed by this.

Then one by one, each would pounce at us with their blades extended, only to be thrust into the air or pushed away by our telekinetic powers. Once we managed to knock our foes unconscious, another one made sure to continue their work. First striking us on the left and then uppercutting us while we stumbled. It was then that we noticed Kenshi in a heated battle with another group of these savages. We wanted to assist him, and we could have, had we 'pushed' away our current opponent. We continued to fight the same Tarkatan and once it was impaled, we realized that most of them were dead.

We surveyed our surroundings to ensure that we were all now safe. Our eyes eventually focused on a very familiar bloody body. We were horrified and called for everyone else to come. They all seemed as upset as we were. But none of them could perhaps feel as guilty as us. We know our kiss with Li Mei was an unacceptable act on our part, had we saved Kenshi, he might have forgiven us. Sonya and Jax immediately began their work on creating a portal. And they managed this feat in a matter of seconds, to our relief.

We landed in Edenia, which apart from some signs of battle, did not seem as dangerous as Outworld at present. All we could do at the time was be concerned, as there was not much else we could do…

(Sonya's POV)

Like everyone else I was sitting outside the infirmary in Edenia. We all were quite taken by surprise by all this. Kenshi was very seriously injured and in my opinion his survival chances were 40-60. I have been trying not to dwell on it as much as I am, but a large part of me feels like I could've done something to prevent this from happening.

-W571-

When the Tarkatans first pounced on us I leaped in the air to avoid them. As I landed I went feet first into the back of an unlucky Tarkatan, and effectively put an end to him. While I was distracted I was struck from behind by the fist of another vicious one. I somersaulted to avoid any other strike from it and proceeded to shoot a ray of energy from one of my nifty Special Forces gadgets. It proved successful and the savage fell back hopefully knocked out.

Then two others came to assault me and my already fatigued body was further weakened. I performed a cartwheel kick on one of them, who while dazed stabbed his own ally. I manipulated this situation and jabbed my heel straight through the head of the dizzy one.

Then another group of them came my way and as exhausted as I was pushed and kicked them away from me so I could take a few seconds' rest. I noticed I kicked them in Kenshi's direction who began a brawl with each of them.

I feel responsible in particular right now. If I hadn't kicked them his way he would never have gotten hurt in the first place.

(Liu Kang's POV)

The battle with the savages was a blur to me mostly. I only remembered the horrid sight of Kenshi's body bathed in crimson. I knew that Kenshi might not survive but did not view it as goodbye forever. Because I'm dead and my spirit refuses to leave this plane. I made my way to Ermac who seemed sad, at the very least.

"Hello Ermac."

"Greetings…" His tone was somber.

"I hope Kenshi makes it through."

"We will probably kill ourselves if he doesn't."

"So you feel a little guilty huh?"

"We feel completely guilty."

"And why is that?"

"We-we could have saved him. And we didn't." His tone began further descending into despair.

"Ermac, you cannot subject yourself to this harshness."

"We never apologized." He suddenly changed the topic.

"Apologized? For what?" I was suddenly confused by this sudden outburst.

"For betraying him…"

"How did you-"

I stopped myself from completing my sentence as it was now dawning on me that Ermac truly was apologetic for kissing Li Mei. I don't know what happened at the battle to make him feel as though he could have saved him but at least for now, his feelings about the kiss were pouring out.

"We never knew we felt that way about her."

"Go on." I found myself being nosy in a manner similar to Kitana.

"Since we initially got to know her, we always had this…" He paused so as to look for the right word.

"Particular internal reaction to her presence." He continued

"I'm sorry, what?" I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"We, would become uncomfortable around her initially. But these feelings we had. We always considered them platonic. Until that night, where we just gazed into each other's eyes and…" He drifted off.

"So, long story short, you have a crush on her." I deduced.

Ermac gave me a rather befuddled expression to my comment as though he didn't exactly comprehend what I just said, so when I elaborated he seemed a little uneasy about the topic.

"We do not wish to discuss this in any further detail."

"Alright then. And listen. Kenshi is going to be fine."

I got up and smiled at him as I walked away. I didn't believe in those words at all. They were hollow, but for the sake of at least one person having their peace was a satisfying result, so be it.

(Kitana's POV)

During the fight I was bumped on the head extremely hard, so I don't remember much apart from Kenshi's injury. We all landed in Edenia and as glad as I was to be home, I was saddened to see it as worn down as it presently was.

That and being worried for Kenshi was really forcing me into a state of depression. I saw Kung Lao and Liu Kang conversing and decided to make my way towards them.

"Greetings Princess." Kung Lao said and tipped his hat.

"H-H-Hi." Liu Kang uneasily said.

"Someone seems awkward around their girlfriend." Kung Lao smirked.

"She is not my girl-" he prevented himself from finishing that sentence when I shot a vehement glare his way.

"Uh…Kitana how's your head?" Liu Kang decided to change the subject.

"It's alright, I'm honestly just concerned about Kenshi." I said.

"Aren't we all." Kung Lao said.

"Ermac, in my opinion is feeling this the most." Liu said.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned.

"He said he thinks he could have saved Kenshi. Plus with that whole kiss thing with Li Mei. Ermac was a wreck. He even told me that he has crush on Li Mei." Liu stated.

"HE WHAT!" Kung Lao and myself exclaimed.

"Sooo, poor Kenshi." Liu Kang tried avoiding the subject.

(Li Mei's POV)

Why him? Why Kenshi? Why did he have to go and get himself hurt? He's an incredibly capable fighter. How could he possibly be easily defeated by a few idiotic Tarkatans? I am struggling with how to perceive this situation. I mean, I don't want to lose him again.

I remember during the fight, while I leaped at a Tarkatan and punched him one after the other followed by my Nova Blast projectile. It was now that I remember what happened. He was fending off an assault of 3 or 4 Tarkatans. And once I had killed my current opponent, I stared at him and he turned his head towards me and he…he smiled at me.

That's probably when the Tarkatans got the upper hand. Well this feels nice. I'm the reason he's probably going to die. God, I'll just have to face it. All I ever do is attract tragedy. I guess I should try to find a way of making this right.

-W571-

(Kenshi's POV)

I regained consciousness and had immense pain in my torso. A sudden flashback to the fight with those monsters came to mind. I tried to force myself into forgetting it, because my chest is really aching and well on the bright side, at least it has nothing to do with my love life. I mentally scanned the room to try and figure out where I am and I guess it's an infirmary.

While frozen on the bed and scanning everything I sensed a…a life force or presence of someone other than me. I was too weak to pinpoint exactly who it was so shrugged it off as a doctor checking up on me. Then I heard a sigh, it sounded like a woman. Then she began talking to me and I wish I could have face-palmed at that point. It was Li Mei

"Hey Kenshi…" She paused. "I know you can't hear me…but, but I know that you might not wake up. And there is something I need to get off my chest before that happens." She went to her thoughts.

Really now. This was disappointing. 'I know you might not wake up.' Where the _hell_ was that coming from. Okay so I'm hurt, but that doesn't always imply I'm gonna die. Man I can't believe how much she actually expects me to die. Part of me just wants to get up and tell her how annoying that just sounded, and another part wanted to force push her away from me, but alas, my body didn't allow me to do either.

"Look, Kenshi…Despite just about _everything_ that happened…" She paused again.

Seriously Li Mei. I know what you're going to say. SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST SAY IT!

"I-I…I" she stammered.

You, you, you. What? Right now you sound like an incredibly self-absorbed person. Wait a minute. Even if she does say it, how should I react? Growl? She might not react very positively to that… Oh Hallelujah she's about to say something!

"I'm sorry, I-I"

You know when you have a sendoff as bad as this one, you begin wishing that you were actually dying. Makes it speed up. Not this annoying stutter thing she's doing though, slooow as a dying snail. I mean seriously, according to your logic: I'm dying right now. She better speed up or I'm going to make angry sounds… She makes me so immature.

"Ugh, guess I still can't say it huh?" she eventually realized.

"UNGRHRHN." I growled.

Yeah, I growled. Let her perceive it however she wants. Really now, after all this Onaga business and before that, you still can't say those three words? If I had the physical strength and guts to say it, I would. Now she was poking my arm. Seriously, I'm not a dead bird or something you poke to see if it's alive…I really want her to leave now.

"Kenshi? Are you awake?" She poked me again.

"AAHH, THE PAIN! Get the doctor…" Okay so maybe I exaggerated a little but at least I'd get her to leave me alone.

"Oh God! Yeah, right away!" She then ran out, as I heard the door close.

Phew…well, I guess that worked out pretty well. And to think, I was going to make up with her only to hit a bump in the exact same way as last time. Finally the bright side to having my heart broken…I really need to cheer up.

**And that, marks the end of chapter 8. **

**So unlike my other chapters this one was not written all at once, it was written over a span of two days. I usually write a chapter continuously on a single day. So the beginning of this chapter was done in a different mindset as compared to Kenshi's POV. I hope it wasn't to OOC from Kenshi, but let's take into account what the poor guy has been through lately.**

**Now my chapterly edition of: God bless your hearts en-lumine and Nerdette92. So this chapter I will as usual praise you two for being as amazing as you are for reviewing the story and appreciate that you guys are still enjoying it.**

**Despite my initial thoughts, this chapter came out pretty fast, I guess I had an idea for it pretty fast too. But please, if you thought the rest of the chapter and Kenshi's POV were to drastically different, I apologize. I was just trying to end on a less depressing note…I'm sure en-lumine and Nerdette92 will totally call me out on this one -_- Well I would consider that helpful actually…so go ahead :)))**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	9. Kaito

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 9: Kaito

(Li Mei's POV)

I decided to leave the group of heroes in Edenia after Kenshi had gotten injured. And the only reason was guilt. I left him for Onaga and what good did that do? Now I'm back and everything is just so…confusing. I don't know what to think. Whether I should move on from breaking Kenshi's heart and ruining people's lives as Onaga's queen. God, why did I just remind myself. It's bad enough I had to see Kenshi as brutalized as he was and still not tell him how I feel, but now ruining the lives of all of those innocent people will keep playing in my mind till…something probably makes me feel worse.

Liu Kang and Kitana tried to convince me to stay. But I think I'm better off on my own. This way Kenshi's heart can heal and he won't have to be reminded of the pain I caused him. I only wish I was able to be honest about how I feel. That way I wouldn't have to let go of him.

And now I just have this big gaping hole in my heart. I feel empty because there isn't anyone there to love me and support me. I feel empty because I let myself become the monster I vowed to rid from my village. And now I feel very weak and tired. And there isn't much I can do to change that.

At present I was still in Edenia. I had never actually been here, but had frequently heard of it's beauty. Although right now one would disagree with such a statement. The plant life seemed…withered. As though it was too weak to support itself, which oddly reminded me of myself. The atmosphere felt bleak. I remember hearing Onaga once say that 'Edenia is too busy trying to look nice.' And it's 'Easily conquered.' Perhaps the fact that Onaga had shifted his focus to ChaosRealm and that Edenia is not exactly threatening is probably why Guards weren't as such found.

I felt like wallowing in self-pity, a favored pastime of mine as Dragon Queen. But I felt exhausted. I had been walking for the past 8 hours and my stamina was disappointing me. I decided to search for a decent spot to sleep or look around for a village which seemed inhabited. I searched and came across a child sitting with his knees to his face. Perhaps there was still some good in me, because I decided to help out the child.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What do you think? I'm sitting alone and crying!" he rudely responded

"Sorry…Is there anything I can do for you?" I shrugged off his reply.

"No! Just go away!"

"I can't just leave you here."

"Well you should…"

"Listen, why don't you tell me where you live so I can take you back home?" I knelt beside the boy and placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"I HAVE NO HOME!" And he began weeping.

"What happened?"

"That stupid dragon came here."

"Onaga?"

"Who else! Then his stupid Queen had her burned alive."

I was frozen. Another instance of my cruelty. Great, just what I needed. I stared wide eyed at the boy. My face petrified with fear. I can't believe it. I-I-I killed this innocent child's mother…My God, what have I done! This just, NO! It can't be! My guilt shocked my very being to it's core. I felt responsible for this child's pain. And I don't think I could do anything about it.

"Why are you stuck like that?" He sniffled

"I'm, just horrified by that monstrous couple…"

"That's an understatement."

"When did this happen?" I changed the topic.

"A few months ago, they were taken…Then today my neighbors told me."

"They? Wait nothing happened to your neighbors?"

"My parents and sisters. My surviving neighbors told me."

"I'm, just so sorry." I said with complete sincerity.

"It's not your fault."

Those words made me recoil. I backed away from him a little and forced myself to swallow my tears. I had to tell him the truth. He would hate me but he deserves to know. I am aware it's a stupid thing to do, but it's also the right one.

"I wish…"

"What do you mean?" He voice became shocked.

"I am the Dragon Queen, who killed your family. But please-"

"YOU! How DARE you try to be sympathetic to me? When YOU are the very cause of my pain!"

"I didn't know what I was doing!"

"SO! YOU STILL DID ALL OF IT! I'M SURE YOU RUINED OTHER FAMILIES TOO!"

"Listen is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Bring them back."

"I'm sorry I can't." I sorrowfully said. The suppressed tears streaming down my face.

"You're crying?" his voice filled with disbelief and his green eyes expressed a glint of understanding.

"It's because, that one moment of losing control has messed up the rest of my life!"

"Were you really unaware of you actions at the time?"

"Yes, I was. And I really want to take it all back…Every moment."

"If…that's what happened, then I can forgive you."

Thank you, um sorry I…uh didn't catch your name."

"I'm Kaito, and I'm sure you must have a name. Unless you go by Dragon Queen." He joked.

"I'm Li Mei…And can we not talk about the whole Dragon Queen stuff?"

"Alright Li Mei. You said you wanted to help me?"

"Of course! And I still do."

"Can you take me back to my house?"

"Why not? Plus you seem only 800 years old. It's natural to be afraid."

"I'm not _that_ scared. I just don't want to leave the lady alone." His masculinity apparent.

"Sure Kaito. The lady is your concern."

"As the man, I feel it to be so." His childish voice giving away his youthfulness.

I ruffled his thick brown hair, and helped him up. I asked which direction to go in and he told me it was west of our current location. The trip became very prolonged, although it might be because Kaito kept taking bathroom breaks. It was going to be night fall soon and I told him I would carry him so we could move faster. He initially refused but once he got tired he gave in.

"Okay…fine. But when I tell you to put me down. You have to."

"Oh alright, you little Puffy-Poo." I snuggled him and he growled. Kaito was an amusing travel companion I must say.

I began running so we could safely reach Kaito's village. And he must not have been use to such speeds because he clutched onto me tightly. At one point telling me to slow down. Once we arrived at the village and Kaito, hollered to be put down. He led me to his house.

It looked tarnished. That was an understatement. It was dirty, messy and looked as though it would break at any second. Kaito led me to a room that was hidden behind a wall, that seemed a little less…bad and told me to sit down.

"Here take a seat."

"What is this place Kaito?"

"A safe house. In case we were ever attacked."

"Your parents were cautious."

"Well, it saved me…" He looked as though he was stopping himself from continuing.

"What are you doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"Making food. After all that running you must be hungry."

"Kaito," I gave him an expression of the utmost gratitude." You don't have to do that."

"Why not? You helped me get home."

"But I'm also the reason for why it's so empty." I painfully said.

"That doesn't matter. At least you're nice now." And he flashed me a smile so innocent Shao Kahn would have been touched.

"Kaito…"

"Hmm?"

"You are the best kid ever." I went over to him and hugged him.

He did another one of his wannabe manly grunts. And I only hugged him tighter after that and patted his head. He then turned around and gave me his adorable smile again.

**AND I'M BACK! Sorry this took so long. I was having a writer's block…But I'm pretty satisfied with how this chapter ended up…I know shocking!**

**As usual Nerdette92 and en-lumine, I extend my most grateful thank yous to you two similar to Li Mei's thank you to Kaito…only a bajillion times more :D**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, And till the next one!**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	10. Reminiscing

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 10: Reminiscing

(Kenshi's POV)

By the time my injuries healed Li Mei had departed from our group. I have a vast variety of reactions to that but the one that seems to…creep up on me the most is the sad one. I know when she came back I didn't make things any easier for her, but now that she's gone again I think I should've made that effort.

Her thoughts must be overflowing with guilt, considering what I heard about her actions as Onaga's queen, and well betraying all of us. I wonder how she feels about me, us. I can't really say her treachery is what broke my heart. In all honesty it was the painful icing on the even more painful cake.

We had been through too much, for me to ever give up on her. Even now I hope with all of my heart that I will find my way back to her. It's strange how no matter what she does before hand, but when Li Mei leaves, my heart yearns for her. Yuck, I sound like a love sick puppy.

I remember when she betrayed us, my heart shattered when she gave me that malign look as she journeyed towards Onaga. But my heart was already broken and when she decided she wanted to be Dragon Queen just added to my confusion. I assumed it was why she couldn't say it…Guess I'll never know. She left again.

"Kenshi, we wish to speak with you." Ermac interrupted my thoughts and took a seat beside me in front of the fire, beneath the night sky.

"What?" I was still irritated by Ermac's kiss with Li Mei.

"We know why you're in pain."

"Because I was slashed by Tarkatan blades?" I quipped.

"No, becau-"

"Don't you dare say-"

"-se Li Mei left."

"I told you not to say anything!" I angrily screamed.

"We seem to encounter this problem, every time."

"Hah! Last time you flipped out and kissed Li Mei." I spat.

"You seem to have not moved on."

"What was your first clue?"

"Kenshi, why can't you forgive us?"

"Let me see….Oh right! _You kissed Li Mei_."

"Do you honestly feel _that_ betrayed?"

"You, have no idea…" My tone now sounding more melancholic.

"We know you will call us 'nosy' again, whatever it may mean," He put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"but we still want to know everything that happened between you two."

"I first met her, when she was traveling through the Living Forest."

"You're actually talking?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We did not think you'd open up…"

"Ugh, whatever. Anyway," my annoyance resurfacing. "She figured out I was lost. She took me to Master Bo' Rai Cho, who she said would be able to help me. On the way, I told her about how I lost my sight because of Shang Tsung. Then she told me how the Deadly Alliance took over her village and how she nearly lost her soul. We shared a moment, then she left me with Bo' Rai Cho. And I couldn't help but constantly think about her."

"So this is how it all began…" Ermac displayed an immense amount of interest. And I continued.

"Yep, it did."

"How did you two end up together?"

"It just sort of happened. We both, just kind of started feeling happy with each other. And decided maybe we could pursue a relationship." I smiled at the memory.

"We are enthralled." Ermac's response made me laugh a little.

"Y'know it's not like it happened fast either. I spent a lot of time, trying to get her to look at me as more than a friend. And when it happened." My smile widened. "I felt the kind of happiness I thought I never could after losing my sight."

"Tell us more." I began wondering how often Ermac and Kitana talked, because his nosiness matched hers.

"Well, fine. So let's see, me and Li Mei. We were in love but never actually said anything. I thought maybe it went without saying. And that's where the problem came. I was in love with her and I didn't need to second guess it…" I paused.

"And she did!" Ermac deduced.

"Yeah, she did." I smiled painfully. "Around the time Onaga began his attempt to search for a way to fuse the Kamidogu, I was thinking about how we will inevitably be in a war against Onaga and his forces. I didn't want anything to go unsaid. So before we went into battle I said those three words."

"And her reaction was not the expected one."

"That's an understatement. She said, that me and her are just," I was looking for the right word. "a meaningless romance. And it was just fun and games. She said, and I quote: 'Love? No, I don't want that.' And when she said that, my heart collapsed on itself."

"How could she say that? Considering how you described your romance."

"I guess on my end, things turned into love. And on her end, things didn't become anything."

"Did you tell her during the battle?"

"A little while before. Why?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe the corrupted parts of her soul surfaced at that point?"

"The ones which forced her to betray me, us."

"Yes. And we now believe you have reverted to your love-sick-puppy-ways."

"Alright, but what were you saying about her soul."

"Maybe her soul had become corrupted around that time. Because we believe that she isn't capable of breaking anyone's heart."

"What makes you say that."

"While you were still comatose, she approached us. About the kiss. She said, that she values our friendship quite a lot. And that she is in a place in her life where she doesn't want any more confusion than she already has."

"You got that meaningful, heartfelt, speech? All I got was…well an 'It's over.' "

"Kenshi, we tell you this not so that you fall further into depression. But so that you can have hope."

"For what?"

"That you still have a very special place in Li Mei's heart."

(Li Mei's POV)

"So Li Mei." Kaito began.

"Hmm?" I responded, taking a bite of the food Kaito made.

"How did you end up in Edenia?"

"Well, a friend of mine got hurt in Outworld, and other friends who were there made a portal and we came here."

"So why aren't you with them?"

"Well remember that…bad decision, I made?"

"Can't really forget it…"

"I'm sorry, again. Really. Um anyway. Because of that, I don't feel like I fit in with them anymore."

"Why did they say anything?"

"Not exactly, but things…became confusing."

"How?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please? I'll give you a cookie." He smiled and nudged my arm.

"2 cookies."

"Deal."

"Okay, so there was this guy-"

"UGH! I already know where this story is going. I'm really really sure you hurt his feelings when you went bad."

"Well it's more like I did that right before I went bad." I began feeling a little nervous.

"Was he with you and your other friends who came here?"

"He is the one who got hurt…"

"Oh, you must be feeling really bad…Is he still alive?"

"I don't know, I uh…left before he healed up."

"I have a hunch here, but did you leave early on purpose?"

"You're a smart kid. Yes, I did. I didn't want to have to face him again. Considering how, when he confronted me, I failed to convince him of my innocence."

"That must have been a bad day."

"Yeah…it was, then he saw me kissing his bestfriend and things got worse from there."

"EWWW! Why would you tell me that!"

"You asked! Speaking of which give me my cookie!"

"Umm, I'll get back to you on that."

"Liar."

"Meanie."

**Well I'll end this chapter here. I think I finally provided some backstory as to what transpired between Li Mei and Kenshi. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And Nerdette92, we'll see if Kaito is going to be part of this story or not ;)**

**Nerdette92 and en-lumine, you two are my motivation. I really am just writing this story for you guys because you've been supporting it all the way : ))**

**Oh and I forgot to mention this last chapter but in the previous chapter when Li Mei says Kaito is about 800 years old consider him to be around 8 years old. Considering the whole prolonged lifespans of everyone other than EarthRealmers.**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	11. Pain Physical, Emotional

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 11: Pain; Physical, Emotional

(Li Mei's POV)

I was returning to Kaito's worn down house after a fishing trip and was lugging a bucket of water for us. I was very exhausted due to the long journey and the weight of the bucket. The constant pressure on my feet sent a surge of pain to my legs, the uneven stone path not helping. As I moved closer towards the hut, my eyes caught the sight of said hut looking slightly more run down. I shrug it off as it having always been there and me just not noticing.

It was when I entered the secret basement of the house that things became a little concerning. I couldn't see nor hear Kaito, and the room was looking messy. It was looking surprisingly tidy, before I left. I put down the bucket of water and dried my hands on my trousers, by rubbing them. I looked around for a while. And then started calling out his name.

"Kaito! Come out! You've got me all worried!"

Iknow he wouldn't run on outside because I had told him to let me go outside and do that work, while he would stay in and keep the room clean. My forehead developed creases of worry and I held my head with my hand. I was suddenly startled by something falling out of a cupboard. I turned around and initially smiled thinking it was Kaito trying to sneak up on me.

And I wish it was. In actuality, it was Kaito's corpse. Covered in blood, frozen in fear. His brown eyes were still open, capturing the last emotion he ever felt. Pain. He must've been caught by surprise…I shouldn't have left him alone. And I'll never know who did it. The tears welling up in my eyes. First it's my fault that his family is gone. Now it's my fault that _he's_ gone!

I fell to the ground, crying, almost wailing. I grew so attached to him, as though he was my younger brother and now…because of me…he's gone! I crawled towards his body and cradled it. Tightly clutching his corpse and pressing his head to my chest. I cried into his shoulder, begging him to be alright. I let go of him and saw myself covered in his blood and I just slumped to the ground in pain.

"We meet again, Li Mei." A familiar voice revealed itself.

"TANYA! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" I shrieked.

"Still dumb as ever, I can see." Her tone relaxed.

"HOW COULD YOU? AN INNOCENT CHILD!" I continued.

"Oh please, I'm not above such things." She maintained her composure.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Me? I am in shock. Your ex-husband, _he_ wanted to make sure you are brought back to him."

"SO YOU KILLED-" My voice was breaking. "So you killed poor Kaito?" My tears streaming my face.

"Aw, is the big bad queen gonna start crying?" She mocked me in a tone which a parent might use on their child.

"YOU NO GOOD RAT!"

I lunged forward on Tanya unleashing a flying flurry of fists, one after the other on her. Taking her by surprise. She fell down and I kicked her stomach, causing her to cringe in pain. I took advantage of this and shot a Nova Blast her way. She seemed unconscious but I poked her with my foot to check. Before I could touch her, she grabbed my foot and made me fall. She got up and kicked my face, causing my nose to bleed. I rolled away and rose to my feet and performed my Carnival Spin kick. As my foot connected with her jaw I grabbed a plate and threw it at her as she tried to force herself up. It landed on her face, causing her to further weaken. I got her to stand up, kicking her occasionally to prevent her from doing so herself. I knew I had to leave this hut now, so I decided to perform a maneuver taught to me by Master Bo' Rai Cho. I began punching various pressure points on her body, with adrenaline induced strength. And after punching each point thrice I began walking out.

As I turned my back on the hut and began walking away, I heard the sound of blood and organs falling on various surfaces. My thoughts were further drenched in guilt, but now I could decrease it slightly. I smiled painfully. At least Kaito has been avenged.

-W571-

I carefully traversed through the shambles of Edenia. I made sure to check if I was being followed, but just in case, moved in a random pattern. I held my nose as it began stinging. I needed to stop the bleeding. I stopped moving, and I pinched my nose and leant my head backwards. My eyes watered, and I wasn't sure as to whether it was because of Kaito's death or my nose really hurting, or both. The overwhelming feeling of loss was pouring into me, and the fact that it's my fault Kaito died…just adds to it.

I looked up at the sky and saw a fire, obviously a sign of people. I began walking again and surprisingly the bleeding had somewhat decreased. As I was nearing the smoke, I tripped on a rock or something and fell face first onto the ground. I yelled in pain, as the bleeding returned with a vengeance. I lay down on my back and brought my hand to my nose. When I saw how much blood, covered it I hollered again.

I heard a group of footsteps approaching me and felt relieved that at least this wouldn't be how I die. I am filled with gratitude that has no bounds. I feared that they might not have the proper resources to treat my wound. But when I saw who, these people were, I began fearing a number of other things.  
So there before me stood, Kenshi, Jax and Sonya. And now I wish Kaito lived instead of me.

"Oh my God! Li Mei, your nose!" Sonya panicked.

"I'm pretty sure she noticed Sonya." Kenshi quipped.

"Come on, let's get you back to camp." Jax said.

"Alright Li Mei relax, I'll help you up." Kenshi kindly offered.

I don't know whether Kenshi was able to sense it or not but there were looks of disbelief on all of our faces. He extended his hand, and because my nose was hurting I accepted his hand. I exchanged looks of confusion with Sonya and Jax. Kenshi helped me stand up and put one of my arms around his neck. And put his around my waist so he could help me walk. At some level, I'm glad he did that. I was becoming dizzy. But at another level, I was filled with confusion and disbelief.

-W571-

As Kenshi led me to a tent, we were met by the gazes of Ermac, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana and Johnny Cage. All of whom, except Johnny, let their jaws drop as though they would fall off. Johnny just lifted his glasses and winked at me. Which perhaps annoyed me the most.

Kenshi dropped me off at a tent and then left. Although I thanked him as he did. Next Sonya and Liu Kang came in to treat my wound. Both with extremely uncomfortable expressions on their faces. Sonya began wiping away the blood and Liu began began mixing some herbs in a bowl. Next Sonya made me lean my head back and handed me some gauze and instructed me to cover my nose with it. Liu began chanting something and Sonya dipped a clean cloth into Liu's mixture and lightly dabbed my nose with it.

"Hold this to your nose till I tell you to remove it." She handed me the mixture dipped cloth.

"Ogay." I responded through my blocked nose.

"And Li Mei, _we_ may have not said anything. But Kitana will." Liu Kang said.

"So be careful." Sonya warned.

I released a sigh of annoyance as they exited the tent and prayed to God so that I could leave this place as soon as possible. I was startled by Kenshi's kindness, and I'll admit I needed it, considering what happened to poor Kaito. But I think I feel to guilty about everything in general to the point where I can't truly appreciate it. Yay me…

**And I finally decided to update! Well all I can say about this chapter is that I got it done. So yes I'm implying that as usual, I don't like the chapter too much. I think it's kind of jumpy. Like Speeding through everything. But I wanna hear how en-lumine and Nerdette92 will say that :P**

**Speaking of which, God bless your souls for being my faithful reviewers. I love you two **

**So recently I've been feeling that the quality of the chapters has been dwindling. So I've been spending a lot of time thinking through what I should do next. But I still feel the quality's decreasing. And if I feel it's getting that bad, I might put the story on hiatus or if it gets that bad I might discontinue it…**

**Wow I'm ending the chapter on a really bad note…**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	12. Li Mei's Plan

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 12: Li Mei's Plan

(Kenshi's POV)

When me, Sonya and Jax found Li Mei on her back in the forest, I was filled with an emotion of such joy that I mostly forgot about the fact that her nose was bleeding and she was in immense pain. Of course the second that I did realize, I tried to be nice. For obvious reasons. I looked at this as an opportunity to…reconnect with Li Mei. I'm sure she, along with just about everyone else, was really taken by surprise by my sudden change of behavior.

Right now she's in a tent I took her to, with Sonya and Liu Kang treating her wound. And I really am surprised at _myself_ because I just can't stop being happy about the return of a woman who is seemingly incapable of loving me. Well, if I put it _that_ way…My thoughts were cut short by the arrival of two nosy comrades.

"Kenshi?" Kitana began.

"Yes, Princess?" I responded.

"What in the name of Argus was THAT?" She asked.

"What are you referring to?" I tried avoiding the discussion.

"We believe the Princess is over-reacting, but in our opinion she's referring to your sudden kindness with Li Mei." Ermac interjected.

"Oh…that. Well, she was injured and I was being helpful." I said.

"Really now? I think there's more to it." Kitana suspected.

"And why would that be?" I tried to remain calm.

"Your HISTORY with her maybe!" She angrily replied.

"She has a point. We consider the same possibility." Ermac stated.

"Even if there was more to it. Which there isn't! I would never tell you Kitana." I flatly said.

"Ahh, but would you trust us?" Ermac spoke hopefully.

"Obviously! Ermac you are my closest friend." I smiled.

"And me?" Kitana responded feeling insulted.

"My…uh…royal-ist friend?" I stuttered.

Kitana raised an eyebrow at me, gave me a vehement look and walked off. I was grateful she left because honestly, if she found out anything…Even Onaga would know about it. Ermac restarted the conversation with me.

"So tell us," he paused and placed a friendly hand on my shoulder. "Is there more to it?"

-W571-

When I concluded my discussion with Ermac regarding the events and my own thoughts to do with my kindness towards Li Mei, he said he was very excited at being aware of such interesting information. I must say, Ermac is nosy as the NetherRealm is endless, but unlike Kitana, he can keep what he hears to himself. Which makes me grateful for having a friend like him. Everyone else at the camp…they had a breaking point, after a certain amount of time, BAM! Everyone knows.

Me and Ermac were sitting by a stream which flowed only a number of steps away from the camp site. We were still talking about Li Mei…well mostly me. And Ermac, whose initial interest for juicy gossip quickly materialized to anger, annoyance and irritation.

"ALRIGHT! WE UNDERSTAND! PLEASE STOP!" Ermac begged.

"Sorry, didn't mean to annoy you."

"If you stop now, we will try very hard to forget it."

"Do you think Li Mei will stay?" I ventured towards that discussion again.

"GO AND BLOODY ASK HER THEN!"

"Uh…Sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wonder i-"

"Stop now, PLEASE!"

"My bad. Look, I know I must be getting really annoying these days-"

"We personally prefer you to be a sarcastic pain." He interrupted me.

"At least be glad I trust you." I reasoned.

"You seem incredibly desperate for a reason to keep one discussing it."

"Hey, there was a time when you wanted me to be this way!"

"That was before we were tortured."

"Hnh, that was before you kissed Li Mei…"

"_Get over it!_"

"Alright Scorpion, I will. Say, do you think dinner's ready yet?"

"Scorpion? Really? Do you not have any regard for how hard we try to make ourselves unique?"

"Three words: Get. Over. It." I smirked.

"At least you're not-" He abruptly stopped.

"Uh, hey guys." Li Mei responded her nose blocked by some gauze.

"Well, we are just _pleased _ to see _you_, Li Mei!" Ermac jovially responded. Learning how fun it is to know too much.

"Aww, thangs Erbac, you are a real sweetie." I could sense that she hugged him.

"HAH! Ermac? Sweet? Please! He's just into shoving his nose in everyone's business." I jealously said.

"What are you jealous of us Kenshi?" Ermac said, implying something.

"Why would I?" I grew nervous inwardly.

"Because you wish you were at least HALF as kind as we are." Ermac smirked, probably glad he had me worried for a second.

"Hey! Erbac, when did you becobe so sbug?" Li Mei added.

"Yeah Ermac, when _did_ you become so smug?" I said.

"Great, now you two are siding against us. Hmph." Ermac's tone implied he got what he wanted.

Which came after his remark, because me and Li Mei sat awkwardly silent before Ermac turned around and thankfully changed the subject.

"Ah yes, Li Mei what brings you to Kenshi and us?" Ermac stated.

(Ermac's POV)

Since Kenshi decided to make us go through the torture of his Li Mei ramblings, we decided to mess with him, without directly doing so: Creating tension between Kenshi and Li Mei, based on how we phrase things.

"Well, actually. I was lookig for Kedshi…" She said rather coyly.

"Oh now were you? Please tell us more!" We smirked, though no one could see it through our mask.

"See I was lookig for you Kedshi, because I want to thank you for helbing me." And she smiled in his direction. We presume Kenshi could tell, as he gulped as she looked away.

"Oh we think you're so kind! So _lovable_! Right Kenshi?" We looked in his direction and he just gulped again.

"I thingk I should go now…" Li Mei got up to leave.

"But Li Mei! We were just talking about you!" I saw Kenshi go from quiet to startled. And Li Mei froze in her tracks.

"No we weren't." Kenshi covered.

"We remember it differently. Why, _you_ Kenshi, were the one who-"

"ENOUGH ERMAC!" Kenshi screamed awkwardly.

"I should go…" Li Mei repeated. And this time walked off.

Now we would be subjected to a brutal verbal beating from Kenshi. But he should consider this a lesson from overtly venting to us about his presently non-existent love-life. But as immature as we consider it. It was worth it.

(Li Mei's POV)

I felt very uncomfortable after leaving the company of Kenshi and Ermac. I was just in shock about how badly Ermac phrased everything. I'm certain he did it on purpose. I mean, he did say he read my soul, so it's only natural he found out about my still existing feelings for Kenshi. And he's probably still annoyed by the fact that I don't feel the same way.

And the worst was how Kenshi kept reacting. I could just tell he was annoyed by me being there. And is probably scolding Ermac for making sure I stay there longer. Judging by how he seemed to ignore me, I feel immensely rejected. I was hoping Kenshi would actually be nice to me now, guess not. I sat down in front of the fire by the camp site, but kept my distance as I remembered what happened last time. I stared into the fire and I began thinking of Kaito.

I would never see his innocent toothy smile. Or his adorable brown eyes. I wouldn't hear any more remarks of him trying to be all manly. The only thing that reminded me of him was my aching nose. I tried to make myself feel a little bit better by reminding myself that at least I avenged him. And I'm sure killing Tanya was big blow to Onaga too.

"Hey Li Mei." Sonya came and sat down beside me.

"Oh hi Sonya." She gestured for me to hand her the gause I was holding to my nose.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I can tell you're not okay. So either be honest or else." She threatened me.

"Or else what?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Honesty it is then." I nervously responded.

"Good answer."

So I began telling Sonya about how I met Kaito, killed of his family and most of his neighbors. Then of how welcoming he was towards me, despite that. And how Tanya mercilessly ended his life before it could even begin…

"That's horrible. How could she murder a child?"

"I yelled the same thing in her face." I wiped my tears.

"Oh, Li Mei, don't cry." She hugged me. "And as gruesomely as you did it, you still avenged…"

"Kaito." I said as she patted my back, and then let go.

"Look at the bright side. Tanya is one of the big shots in Onaga's army. With her dead, he's been slightly weakened."

And as Sonya said that last statement, a plan formulated in my head. Perhaps what I've been thinking this whole time was wrong. You can't just go up to Onaga and battle him. You need to weaken his army. And slowly and steadily remove his tyranny while establishing peace.

"Li Mei? Are you alright?"

"I just got an amazing idea."

-W571-

After dinner, I announced my plan to everyone. They did say that it was an interesting way to get to Onaga. Jax and Sonya were just surprised that even with their skill in strategizing they didn't seem to think of getting rid of Onaga like this. Kung Lao had simply asked when we could begin.

"So who's our first target?" Jax queried.

"Well I got Tanya out of the way." I said.

"How?" Kitana asked.

"Sonya can tell you." I kind of drifted off. "Um, but Onaga's second-in-command is a Seidan guardsman named Hotaru. So let's start there."

**Well, 2 consecutive updates :O Shocking! Well this chapter ****might be rushed ****IMO is very rushed and could possibly be worse than the last and I hope all the POV's didn't mush together like a…bad mushed up thing…**

…**You readers must be annoyed by my constant self-berating.**

**But ANYWAYS. Nerdett92 and en-lumine as usual thank you soo very much for reviewing. And I must give en-lumine a big virtual hug for her awesome review, it's actually what inspired me to start working on this chapter as soon as I have : ))))**

**-Warbird571 signing out- **


	13. Trip to Seido

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 13: Trip to Seido

(Li Mei's POV)

After discussing our plans on how to get rid of Onaga, we all decided to perform certain tasks. Two of us would go to perform the kill as silently as possible, while 3 others would gather Intel. And the rest would come up with a plan to make sure the deed is done. Kitana and Ermac would be the assassins. Johnny, me and Kung Lao would gather the Intel. And Jax, Sonya, Liu Kang and Kenshi would come up with a plan.

Kung Lao and I were prepared to begin our objective but Johnny said he needed his beauty sleep and refused to come out until he would wake up. Kung Lao had no patience for Johnny's diva tantrum, and suggested we both begin and leave Johnny to his beauty sleep. I agreed and we split up into two different directions.

I went in the North-West and him in the South-East. Considering there was a lack of guards, the mission was fairly easy. I had some trouble finding people who were willing to talk. But the ones who did open up were the ones who knew what they were talking about. I came across another settlement, and decided to see if anyone was helpful.

"Hello, I'm Li Mei. I seek knowledge of Hotaru. General of Onaga." I started.

"Miss, may we ask for what?" One spoke up.

"I'll keep you all ignorant for your own safety." I replied.

"I'm willing to help." One of them stood up.

"Thank you, so much. I really appreciate it." I smiled gratefully.

"Well, from what I've found out through a…friend, Hotaru is still presently in Seido. Making sure Onaga's will remains enforced. And that's all I know." The same person said.

From what I've gathered over the past hour, apparently: Hotaru has made It impossible to sneak into Seido. Has an army of guards. And is remaining in Seido to maintain Onaga's iron fist. I began feeling tired, so I began to venture towards the campsite. But it had gotten a little dark so I wasn't too sure as to where I'm supposed to go. I suddenly saw a figure approaching me, and I prepared for the worst, and took up my battle stance. When I got a good look at who it was I I grew nervous and irritated. It was Kenshi.

"Ah, Li Mei. I found you. The others grew worried, so they sent me to find you." He said normally.

"Why? Don't think I can handle myself?" I angrily responded.

"Wha? Forget it. Look, let's just go back to the camp." I responded a little taken aback.

"Don't have a choice do I?" I rudely responded.

-W571-

"How's your nose?" He asked after some time passed.

"Meh, better. Still hurts."

"So how did you injure it in the first place?"

"Tanya kicked me in the face."

"Well, at least you killed her." He said jokingly.

"I killed her for another reason…"

"Which was?" He sounded curious.

"I really don't want to talk about it…" And the memory of Kaito's death struck a nerve in my heart.

"Whatever suits you best. But can you give me a hint?"

"Look, Kenshi. It's too painful to remember. I'm going to start _crying,_if I tell you, okay?"

"Fair enough. Plus I never could bear to hear you cry."

"That was…sweet."

"Sweeter than Ermac?" He looked towards me and for some reason that look gave me chills.

"Haha. So that's why you're being so nice all of a sudden." I giggled.

"Me? No! I'm appalled at your accusation." He pretended to be insulted.

"Always the funny one aren't you?" I playfully jabbed his arm.

"I don't know why, But I have the strongest urge to tell you that for you I can be whatever you want." He joked.

"Boundaries, Kenshi." I playfully wagged my finger at him.

"Are you implying that I'm pushing my boundaries? Why the nerve." And he put his arm around my waist, causing me to slightly blush.

"Yeah, Kenshi, I was just talking about that." I said referencing his arm around my waist.

"Suit yourself…" He said in a sing-song way.

Something about Kenshi's behavior made me think back to when we were dating. He was usually funny and playful like this, making me laugh and love him even more. I was really enjoying his company right now and felt really glad I ventured out as far off as I did.

(Kenshi's POV)

Me and Li Mei were walking back to the camp, and I was trying to reconcile at some level with her. But right now I was just enjoying teasing and messing with her. Oddly similar to when we were in a relationship. Her laughter was a sound so angelic to my ears, I could've sworn she is one. And I tried my hardest not to act like a total moron right now.

"What did you find out about Hotaru then?" I asked suddenly.

"Well, he's in Seido. And he made sure no one can sneak into Seido. And he's making sure Onaga retains his control there while he's focusing on ChaosRealm."

"That's interesting. Kung Lao also found out, that Hotaru has increased guard patrols. And they seem to be generally harsher."

"So how do we get to him?"

"Leave that to me, Jax, Sonya and Liu." I smiled at her. Though I'm not sure why.

"Why so smiley?" she inquired.

"Can't I just be happy?" I suggested.

"Actually, for as long as I've known you, there's always been a reason for why you're happy."

"Okay, so right now what do you think is making me happy?"

"Hard to tell. But be sure I'll figure it out." She said in deep thought.

-W571-

When we finally reached the camp site, everyone was having dinner. Ermac told me to sit down with him, I'm sure for the purpose of finding out how things went with Li Mei. After Li Mei shared her information as Kung Lao did earlier, Sonya, Liu, Jax and myself decided to begin formulating a plan. We remained outside, while the rest went back into their tents.

"So, Phase One. How will we get into Seido?" Sonya began.

"That is more of a problem for you all. I can simply reconstruct myself there." Liu added.

"We could make a portal…But Hotaru must have any possible portal locations under guard." I said.

"wait, Liu haven't you said that it's possible to make a portal anywhere, if you have that kind of magic?" Jax began.

"Yes, I did. But we don't have that kind of power." Liu Kang added.

"What if we use your spiritual powers and Ermac's mystical powers and amplify them through mine and Sonya's Portal creators?" Jax said.

"Then, I suppose it's possible to make the portal anywhere within Seido." Liu Kang finished.

"Now Phase Two. When and Where Hotaru is." I stated.

"I think, we should begin work on Phase One before anything else, because we'll need more info before we can move on." Sonya mentioned.

"It's a good point. Considering how we're too far away to be able to make the best decisions." Jax added.

(Li Mei's POV)

I was in my tent, but sleep was the last thing on my mind. I was just so happy about Kenshi being nice to me now. I felt so…what's the right word? Oh I'll just stick with happy. I was feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a really long time. His kindness really helped me distract myself from…Kaito…

There I go again. Um, right. Kenshi's sudden attitude change is really good. At least now he doesn't hate me. Or maybe, maybe he does and he's just keeping it hidden. It's possible he's not upset anymore. But it's possible that he still is. I shrugged off these unpleasant thoughts and tried to sleep.

-W571-

I woke up around morning and was going to go into the woods and train a little, because I felt a little rusty. When I exited the tent, I saw everyone packing up. I asked Kitana why and she responded because we're going to OrderRealm. I began packing as well. When we finished all finished packing Sonya and Jax made some sort of teleporter and Liu Kang and Ermac stood in front of it, clearly manifesting their chi energy.

Their bodies were exuding a red aura in Liu's case and a green one in Ermac's case. We all stood a great deal of distance away from their location, but close enough to see the energy shoot itself out from their hands and towards the teleporter. When the energy and their auras subsided, there before us stood a portal lit up.

"YOU GUYS DID IT! AWESOME!" Johnny chanted.

The rest of us were much less, loud. But we all praised Liu Kang and Ermac for being able to accomplish such a feat. We sent Liu through it first as he could conceal himself, he disappeared through it for a little while. He emerged and said it was clear as it had become night in Seido. Liu went back through the portal and gestured for us to follow.

One by one we stepped through the portal, and when we exited the Portal Jax and Sonya closed it. So this was Seido, or OrderRealm. From the looks of it, it earned it's name. There were mainly symmetrical structures, all shaped like a perfect square or rectangle. The pathways were coloured mostly except for the side which were coloured like normal stone. The realm seemed to be apparently floating in the air, as I looked down from one of the edges and it seemed like a long way down. It had a monotonous pattern and reeked from a lack of innovation.

"Why what have we here?" A new voice called out.

"Hotaru." I muttered.

"Oh, it is my Queen!" He said sarcastically. "Your husband, is very sad about your departure. He wants his queen to return." Hotaru mocked.

I can't be exactly sure, but I could've sworn one of us had growled at Hotaru when he said that.

"Don't you dare call me you queen!" I yelled.

"Ah yes, a more suitable title would be: PRISONER! Imprison them!" He ordered the guards.

-W571-

We all tried resisting but the guardsmen were more in number and well trained. They overpowered us and now we were all being thrown in the dungeons. We were all separated so I'm not sure about whose cell was where. I prayed for their survival. And began thinking if Liu Kang managed to get away in time so he could save us now.

The burly guard who was taking me to my cell had chained my hands and feet together, so he was dragging me across the horribly jagged floor. My scraped knees caused me immense pain. The guard would growl at me to shut up when I squealed in pain. He suddenly stopped in front of a cell unlocked it and quite literally threw me in.

I landed and made a lard THUD! Sound on the pavement as I did. I silently sobbed as I thought about how it's my fault that we got stuck here in the first place. And all of a sudden that one thought triggered a number of negative emotions I had been suppressing. Every tear I didn't allow myself to shed after Kaito's death. Every ounce of guilt I felt for getting us trapped here and yes. I am still drenched in guilt after my betrayal.

My thoughts were interrupted by the stirring voices of someone in the cell with me. I quickly backed away and inadvertently tripped onto the stranger.

"Um, not that I'm complaining. But could you get off me?" He said. I noticed his blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I hadn't seen you." I said getting off of him and slightly blushing at his remark.

"So how did a pretty thing like you end up here?"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No comment. Answer the question."

"Fine, I was trying to kill Hotaru. And you?"

"Ooh feisty! Me? Hotaru just doesn't like me."

"Really?" I shrugged off his feisty comment.

"I believe so. But who are you?"

"Li Mei."

"Sub-Zero."

**OMG! I updated quickly again! :O **

**Well there's Chapter 13, I hope you all enjoyed it :)))**

**So once again en-lumine and Nerdette92 you two are amazing! I love reading your reviews. They really brighten up my day and they are very sweet. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you two are my motivators for this story :))))))**

**SO! I'll be honest. I'm not a big Subby fan, but decided to add him in anyway. I know, I know. Sub-Zero is not as…uh let's say Johnny Cage-like. But I'll justify that by saying, he's a man and Li Mei is a good-looking woman. I think it's only natural for him to react as…Cage-like as he did with her in their first meeting.**

**I hope I didn't mess up any of this chapter (God, I annoyingly lack self-esteem :P )**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	14. Tense Atmosphere

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 14: Tense Atmosphere

(Li Mei's POV)

After the little skirmish on our way to Seido, we all were imprisoned. I shared a cell with a stranger named Sub-Zero. He wore a mask which concealed most of his face but I could see he had blue eyes and pale skin. I didn't notice before but the lower section of his arms was either made of ice or covered in ice, I couldn't really tell. Once we introduced ourselves a guard came by and yelled at us to shut up. So I was obviously a little shaken, considering my initial experiences with being trapped in dungeons.

After the guard left, Sub-Zero started another conversation with me.

"So, Li Mei. Do you get stuck in dungeons often?" He joked

"Well, there was this other time…And it really sucked."

"You must have done something pretty bad."

"I was trying to escape from Onaga's personal stronghold."

"Li Mei, you must really love doing stupid things."

"I'm starting to think so." I laughed.

"Oh wait stay quiet." He put his finger to my lips.

A guard passed by and looked into our cell and proceeded to move onto the cells further ahead. Sub-Zero remained silent for about 2 minutes before he said:

"Stupid guards, always showing up."

"Y'know, last time I was trapped in a cell, I was in such horrible shape, the guards didn't even bother to check on me."

"Now I can see why you said it sucked."

"So, Sub-Zero. Do you plan on getting out of here?" I changed the topic.

"You tell me. I haven't done this before."

"Well, last time I only got out because some allies happened to have found me and saved me. Otherwise I'd probably be dead."

"Well, at least you're not. But how did you do it last time?"

"Uhm, it's a long story…but let's just say the guard left the cell door open…"

"Must've been a dumb guard."

I wasn't exactly sure if I could trust Sub-Zero completely regarding my time as Dragon Queen and whatnot. I decided to keep quiet about it, so I changed the subject. But before I could say something I heard two loud clanging noises and then two guards fell down.

"Kenshi, we have found Li Mei!" Ermac said.

"Well let's get her out then." Kenshi said.

Kenshi grabbed the key off of one of the fallen guards, and unlocked the door. He gestured for me to come out.

"I wasn't alone in there you know." I said.

"Then the other person can also come out." Kenshi said.

"Kenshi! It's really you! It's been too long!" Sub-Zero proclaimed.

"Sub-Zero! It's great to know you're alive." Kenshi said.

"So wait, Kenshi. Is Li Mei your girlfriend?"

Me and Kenshi froze. I grew wide-eyed. Sub-Zero apparently did not understand the incredibly controversial statement he just uttered. I have no idea why, but Ermac had burst into laughter. And began wiping his eyes.

"HAHA! We think we will grow to like you Sub-Zero." Ermac said while holding his sides.

"I don't get it…" Sub-Zero looked from me to Kenshi.

Ermac began laughing even harder. I could hear Kenshi gulping. Sub-Zero was even more confused. And I face-palmed.

(Kenshi's POV)

After Sub-Zero uttered that question, "Is Li Mei your girlfriend?" to me, the air grew thicker. And it didn't help that Ermac started laughing. Li Mei will probably ask for an explanation later…

"What? Did I say something?" Sub-Zero asked.

"We insist, you go into further detail on your question Sub-Zero." Ermac said. I wonder if he felt the contempt I was harboring for him right now.

"I was just wondering if Li Mei and Kenshi are going out, because he seems to care for her-"

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE TO SAVE!" I said loudly, trying to prevent him from saying anything more damaging.

I was presumably the first person to move as the others began following me. Every few seconds, I would hear Sub-Zero asking Ermac something like: "What did I say?" or "What's up with them?" I honestly can't believe he said something so stupid! I mean, here I am trying to slowly mend things with Li Mei and there he goes asking if we're together! I don't know whether I'm more embarrassed or angry.

Sub-Zero sped up and started walking beside me. I knew exactly why. He was trying to figure out what that whole episode in front of the cell was about. I wasn't going to speak to him. I was way too irritated by his presence to be able to conduct a conversation with him maturely.

"Kenshi, can I ask what that-"

"No, you can't."

"What did I do?"

"You made a horribly uncomfortable situation worse. That's what."

"By what? Asking if you and Li Mei are going out?"

"Yes!"

"What? Do you like her or something?"

"How long has it been since you were trapped in there?"

"Past 2 years."

"Why didn't you just freeze the cell door and break it open?"

"I felt lazy. Plus, if I did I wouldn't have run into the gorgeous woman you are so uncomfortable around."

I raised my brow in annoyance and Sub-Zero must have seen. He just made me reach a whole new level of jealousy for some reason.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." I whispered quickly.

"OHHH. That's why Ermac was laughing!"

"Could you shut up! I don't want either of those two to hear us. Wait." I pushed him back.

I signaled Ermac to make a mental scan of the area with me. I could sense 2 guards and showed him 2 fingers. He showed me 2 fingers as well. He stepped forward, and pushed Sub-Zero back. The metallic pipes we had picked up earlier were still in our hands. We both telekinetically smashed them onto the faces of the guards, who fell down due to the impact.

Me and Ermac went to the cell and found two of our comrades, Kitana and Johnny Cage. If you think about it, they truly must have had the worst time being stuck with each other. Both of them being vain and Kitana being nosy and…well Johnny's just a jerk. Ermac looked very excited to be reunited with Kitana. For some reason I feel like he's closer to her than me…

"Oh, Princess! We have a most delightful piece of information for you!" He excitedly yelped.

"I'm here too!" Johnny whined.

"Yes, yes. We're so glad to be reunited." Ermac said coldly.

"And I thought Ermac was a sweetie pie." Li Mei said.

"We are still, very much a…as you say a 'sweetie pie' just not in the case of Johnny Cage." Ermac reasoned.

"Bah! I would rather stay in the cell!" Johnny complained.

"Wouldn't you like to go and save Sonya?" Kitana said cattily.

"….Let's go…" Johnny said.

Kitana laughed and began walking with Ermac at the back. Sub-Zero walked with me in the front, while behind us was Johnny and Li Mei. Ermac and Kitana obviously talking about what happened in front of the cell. Johnny was constantly bragging to Li Mei about how he would save Sonya and she would jump into his arms. Sub-Zero on the other hand kept annoying me for more details about my situation with Li Mei in a situation that made me feel a sense of Déjà vu.

(Ermac's POV)

"I can't believe he actually asked him that!" Kitana squealed.

"Imagine if you were there. We actually began laughing!" We whispered back.

"I hope Sub-Zero says something else that'll make those two even more awkward."

"As do we. Li Mei's jaw dropped! Look at those two! She keeps her pace slow. He is walking incredibly fast."

"I noticed. But, do you think there's still something there between them?"

"Even if we did. We wouldn't tell you."

"What is wrong with you people! I am very trustworthy!"

"We would like to recall at least one incident of such."

"I kept the Li Mei secret."

"Two, instances of your trustworthy nature, Princess."

"That's not fair!"

"We presume it to be so."

"You are cruel Ermac…"

"No _we_ are not. _We_ are a 'sweetie pie'."

(Sub-Zero's POV)

When I saw Li Mei in my cell, I was instantly enamored by her beauty. So of course I was curious, when Kenshi and Ermac came to break her out. It's not that either of them _said_ anything. But something in Li Mei's eyes was giving away the situation. I was obviously not aware of their romantic history. And when Kenshi told me they were exes I began understanding why I made the situation tense between them. I mean presumably they're friends now, and my question was pretty unnecessary.

Kenshi must have become irritated with my constant questions, so he walked ahead of me. He suddenly stopped, which meant he sensed guards in the area. He and Ermac again launched metallic pipes to the guards. They were both knocked out. We proceeded to the cell and Kenshi took the keys from one of the unconscious guards and his head seemed to slump in annoyance, he then handed the keys to Johnny who very excitedly took them and unlocked the cell.

"Sonya! I have saved you!" Johnny proclaimed.

"Ugh! Let's go Jax." Sonya said in irritation and pushing Johnny away.

"B-But I saved you!"

"Oh _please_! I saw Kenshi hand you the keys." Sonya said.

"Sonya! Still hot-headed as usual." I said.

"Hey! It's Sub-Zero! How have you been man!" Jax announced.

"Well Jax, I 've been trapped in a cell for longer than Onaga's been in charge." I responded

"Rough…We'll catch up." Jax said.

"Okay, now guys. I don't think Kung Lao is here." Kenshi abruptly spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" Kitana asked.

"Ermac and I saw a list of prisoners, Kung Lao's name wasn't there." Kenshi said.

"Wait, is he still alive?" Li Mei asked, concerned.

"Hopefully, he was able to escape in time. Maybe when Liu Kang returns he can tell us." Kenshi responded.

"And when might that happen?" Sonya asked.

"Let's just try to get out of here." Johnny said.

"Always a good start." Ermac added.

-W571-

We all came up with suggestions on how to escape, occasionally disturbed by a guard or two, swiftly dealt with. I suggested me freezing the walls and kicking them down. Kenshi rebuked me by saying that maybe I should've done that for myself when I was initially imprisoned. With the others saying I must be too weak to do that, and then adding that the place could also collapse. I simply put my hands up in defeat and offered another solution.

"Why not ask Li Mei? She told me she's escaped from a dungeon before." I said.

"Okay then. How'd you do it?" Jax asked and we all stared at Li Mei.

"Actually…I-uh…kind of was in a fight with a bunch of Tarkatas with an injured arm. And I was beaten unconscious. Liu Kang and Ermac saved me while they were freeing Sonya, Jax, Kitana, Kung Lao and Johnny from Onaga's mind control." She explained.

"YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Kenshi exclaimed in disbelief.

The air grew thick. I obviously had no idea of what that outburst was about. But the others looked uncomfortable. Johnny was hanging his head low. Sonya was looking up. Jax stared at a wall. And Ermac and Kitana looked guilty, while Li Mei looked apologetic. I just looked from one person to the other.

"Are we going to escape or not?" I finally asked.

They all looked at me with a grateful form of relief, and I had no idea why. Suddenly a green glow began to materialize before us. As it became clearer and clearer, it resembled Liu Kang!

"I apologize, for my tardiness." He began.

"Yeah where were you Liu?" Johnny inquired.

"Locating a safe location, and sending Kung Lao there." He replied.

"At least he's alive." I added.

"Good to see you Sub-Zero. But we must move now. If Hotaru learns you have all escaped. Prepare for the worst." Liu Kang said.

"So what should we do?" Kenshi asked.

"How myself and Ermac allowed us to enter this realm." Liu responded.

"But me and Jax don't have our equipment." Sonya said.

"It's not completely necessary. We both can perform it on a wall as well. We only used the man-made portal because we needed a doorway." Liu explained.

"Shall we begin?" Ermac asked. Liu Kang nodded in the affirmative.

At first a distinct glow manifested from their hands, but soon their entire bodies were engulfed in the light. It was so bright that the others were trying to cover their eyes. I soon looked away and when I saw the light disappear, a portal was just magically created before us.

One by one we all went through. I went after Jax, and when I went through the portal, I entered a building, which looked to be a square. It was presumably an unused building within OrderRealm. I saw Ermac listening to a stern Kenshi who seemed to be scolding him for whatever reason. Li Mei, Sonya and Kung Lao were all talking about something while Jax was laying down on the floor probably sleeping. Kitana and Liu Kang came and were arguing about how she hates cells. And wants to avoid being in one again as much as possible. I saw Ermac walking away from Kenshi, quite prominently annoyed. Kenshi then slumped against a wall and Li Mei looked at him for a second as though contemplating. She abruptly turned her head away.

**And that concludes chapter 14. The entire time writing this I felt, it was just really dragging…but on the other hand I also feel this chapter might be sped up because I think too much happened…..But my favourite part of this chapter is when Sub-Zero asks Kenshi if he and Li Mei are dating! I don't care even if I wrote it as crappy as possible. It's my favourite. :D**

**Anyway, thank you soooo much Nerdette92 for reviewing :) I'm so glad that you're in favor of Sub-Zero and don't worry, Subby is definitely going to stick around. And it really doesn't matter if you PM me in case you left something out in your review :)))) I actually enjoy reading feedback so it's okay. And thank you soo much! I can't believe you are such a big rooter for the story, I think you're a 'sweetie pie' ;D**

**Till next chapter!**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	15. Screaming Match

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 15: Screaming Match

(Kenshi's POV)

We all managed to escape the Seidan prison mostly unscathed. We were then teleported to a safe house in Seido, found by Liu Kang. At present I was leaning against a wall moping about after scolding Ermac for being such a pain in front of the cell. He walked off towards Kitana and Liu Kang presumably to complain about me.

While I was leaning against the wall, I suddenly sensed Li Mei is staring at me. Butterflies developed in my stomach and I found it hard to maintain my composure. Okay, stay calm. Don't move, or do anything stupid. God, I hope she comes over to talk to me…What's wrong with me?

I sensed she that she turned her head away. Yay. I now had a good reason to mope. I'm getting really annoyed with her mixed signals. One time she'll be all nice. Another she's going to leave me wondering whether she still feels the same way. Although Ermac's less than mature interferences in most of our interactions could also be blamed.

I could sense Sub-Zero approaching me, hopefully he didn't see Li Mei staring at me. He's going to start raising up all of those dumb and annoying questions again.

"Hello Kenshi."

"Hi."

"Why so mopey?"

"Nothing."

"You don't have to be such a teenager about it."

"Okay."

"Stop that! It's really annoying."

"Sorry."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Alright."

"If you don't have a proper conversation with me I will call Li Mei here and ditch you two." He threatened.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I fell prey to the threat.

"Oh, same old, same old. Li Mei staring at you." He responded nonchalantly.

"Wait! You saw that!"

"You saw it?" He expressed disbelief.

"I have the ability to sense my surroundings. I can't _see_ what anything actually looks like, but I can sense it."

"So, you don't know what any of us look like."

"Nope."

"Even Li Mei?"

"Really, STOP IT!"

"I'll take it as a no…"

"Why are you focused on her anyway?"

"She's cute…" He muttered.

"God, first Ermac, now you?"

"Wait is she with Ermac?"

"No dunderhead. He had a thing for her, but she let him down easy."

"Is she hung up over you?"

"W-what? I-I…Uh. I don't know."

"Are you still hung up over her?"

"Pfsht! No! We broke up two years ago! I think of her platonically now." I said hoping to God that Li Mei didn't hear me.

"So…can I…?"

"No. You can't."

"What? Why not!"

"Well depends. Are you looking for a fling, or the real deal?"

"I don't know…"

"Let me guess. You just think she's 'hot', right?"

"Don't patronize me!"

"Wait, what happened to Sareena?"

"Let's just say the demons like their wraiths…" He said a little sorrowfully.

"So she's with Noob now huh?"

"Yep." He replied with the same kind of sadness.

"And that gives you liberty to pursue my ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh come on…Are you sure you're not still hung up over her?"

"Of course I am. She broke my heart!" I whispered to him.

"Then why did you lie earlier?"

"Because I could."

"Am I supposed to back off now?"

"From this conversation, or her?"

"Both."

"Do whatever the heck you want. I don't care."

"Kenshi, look. I just think she's attractive is all. If there's some unresolved stuff in the middle I'm not going to entangle myself in that."

"Look, it's a-a um…complicated."

"That's just code for 'I am still in love with her and hate that she doesn't feel the same way.'"

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"So the sword saint, is still in love with his ex. What happened to the platonic?"

"You know it was a lie."

"Alright, for your sake. I'll try to keep it friendly."

"Is friendly code for 'I'll just star out as a friend, and sneak my way into her heart.' ?"

"No, I'm a good friend."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just pray I don't change my mind."

(Li Mei's POV)

I was talking to Kung Lao and Sonya earlier but paid more attention to what Sub-Zero and Kenshi were talking about. I couldn't hear too much of what they were saying, but I could tell they were talking about me. Sub-Zero was probably curious about what happened in the dungeon. But I didn't hear too much although one line I heard was a little…disappointing. Kenshi said he thinks of me platonically. I can't believe how strong my feelings are for him, because I honestly feel a little insulted.

I went over to Kitana, Liu Kang and Ermac to see what they were talking about.

"Kenshi, is a pain. We cannot stand his constant berating of us." Ermac complained.

"Have you ever thought about being less annoying?" Liu added.

"We only laughed at Sub-Zero's question…" Ermac folded his arms.

"Actually, that annoyed me too." I entered the discussion.

"Oooh, you here to scold him?" Kitana asked.

"Noo, I was bored so I came to talk to you guys." I said.

"We believe she meant us. We are a sweetie pie." Ermac proudly stated.

"Stop saying that! It was funny at first but now it's just…UGH!" Kitana responded, annoyed.

"And, after that laughing thing, I don't think you're one anymore." I added.

"You people with one soul will never cease to confuse us." Ermac declared

"What's everyone talking about?" Sub-Zero suddenly joined the conversation.

"Just what a pain Ermac is." I replied.

"We will be avenged Li Mei. We will be avenged!" Ermac responded in a hushed and slow tone.

"I dare you." I challenged him.

"Oh no, it might not be today. It might not be tomorrow. But we will be avenged." Ermac said and walked off to Kung Lao and Sonya.

"Got rid of him." Liu Kang said.

"Thankfully. But what's the plan from now?" Kitana asked.

"I guess we'll divide into groups again, based on who does what." I replied.

"I suggest we be careful and take it easy tonight. The guards must be on high alert after our escape." Sub-Zero added.

"I suppose, but we need to take out Hotaru." Kitana pointed out.

"What? Why?" Sub-Zero inquired.

"So that Onaga's military front is weakened, and we can put Seido back to what it was." I explained.

"That's an interesting take on the matter. But it's also pretty time consuming." Sub-Zero replied.

"It's a lot smarter than raiding his palace and getting killed." Kitana responded.

"That's true. But for now. We need to get a hold of civilian clothing." Liu Kang said.

"Where will we find that?" I asked.

"I have an ally here. He leads a movement called the Resistance. His name is Darrius." Liu Kang replied.

"Do we get to meet this mysterious stranger?" Sub-Zero asked.

"In due time. He must also maintain his anonymity." Liu Kang said.

"Are we just going to sit around till he shows up?" Kitana whined.

"Not necessarily. But this realm provides little for any type of stealth." Liu further said.

"Why don't you just go and call this guy?" I asked.

"It's what I plan to do. And before any of you ask, I'm going now." Liu Kang added and seemingly disappeared.

"Is there any food?" Sub-Zero asked.

-W571-

The following day I woke up but it must have been late because I didn't see anyone there. I saw an outfit which must have been Seidan garb. I assumed everyone was out doing their respective duties. I went into the kitchen to eat some food. I was surprised to see Kenshi there, which made things needlessly awkward.

"Nice to see you up." Kenshi said.

"Oh, hi. Anything good left to eat?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll find something."

"Yeah, something. So where did everyone go?"

"Gathering Intel. I was going to head out in a while myself."

"Since, I was sleeping, any idea what I have to do exactly?" I said while pouring milk into a bowl and added cereal.

"Just change, and go around talking like Hotaru is a gift from God. Somebody will have to say something important."

"Hmm. So how come you're still here?"

"I was hungry."

"Since when?"

"I'm a human I eat."

"I really don't remember you being much of an eater, ever."

"I behaved around you."

"What a gentleman."

"I know. I'm amazing."

"In retrospect, not so much." I joked.

"Yeah, like I need your word for that."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't need other people to tell me what type of person I am."

"Great, now I can't mess with you."

"I remember me messing with you."

"Y'know, we can't just move on and act like nothing happened." I suddenly said without realizing.

"Oh boy. I was hoping we could avoid this."

"We'll have to at some point."

"But not now. I have to go."

"No, you don't. You _want_ to go."

"Correct. Now bye."

"If we don't, things can't go back to normal."

"Who said I want them to?"

"The way you were talking to me right now, means you want us to be at least friends again."

"I was being polite."

"So what, you were okay watching me leave you for an ugly scaly dragon?"

"Of course I wasn't! And I hate you for that less."

"Well, then what made you really hate me."

"I think the fact that you told me, that we were a fling and I meant nothing to you, pissed me off."

"Wait, when did I say that?"

"Oh come on! You said it right before the battle!"

"I did? Are you sure?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE!"

"Don't yell at me! And I don't remember ever saying that."

"At least come up with proper excuses!"

"I'm not making excuses! I'm being HONEST!"

"Oh PLEASE! Do you have any idea what happened that day!"

"Why wouldn't I! I left you all for Onaga!"

"YEAH, YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED THERE! NONE OF US TRUST YOU OR WANT YOU AROUND!"

What Kenshi just said really stung. I thought they realized by now that it wasn't me. It was the part of my soul which became corrupted. Tears welled up in my eyes as I said:

"I agree, at least then I could have died and escaped all this." I said with my voice breaking.

I began storming off towards my room to cry. As I exited the kitchen , I saw Ermac and Kitana with sympathetic looks. They didn't seem to trust me so I shot them dirty looks, and proceeded towards my room. I fell back onto my bed and began crying. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed very hard into them. I wanted to leave these people again.

(Kitana's POV)

Me and Ermac came back a little early from our trip to take a small rest. When we entered the safe house, we were welcomed by the sounds of Kenshi and Li Mei's fight. They were obviously arguing about how things unfolded between them. You could hear Kenshi accusing Li Mei of calling them a meaningless romance, and Li Mei yelling back that she never said that.

When we entered, Li Mei asked Kenshi if he was okay with her leaving him for Onaga. Me and Ermac were obviously enticed by this statement, but things became pretty ugly. With Kenshi screaming at her that none of us want her around and we don't trust her. Sure we had our reservations around her (except Sub-Zero probably) but we never let her sense it from us. I did understand after Liu Kang's detailed lecture that she wasn't aware of her actions till she was imprisoned, so I did at some level know she won't relapse back into evil.

As she declared her desire to stay with Onaga so she could die, I felt truly sad for her. I can't believe she was driven to the point where she'd say something like that. Since I've been younger I've never taken death as a joke it's always been serious to me. And hearing someone close to you wish that they were dead was well…painful to hear.

She was almost running out of the kitchen and I gave her a look of guilt and sympathy, only to receive a glare in return. I would have been annoyed, but considering what a jerk Kenshi was to her. I would let her punch me in the face.

"That was bad." I told Ermac after Li Mei ran to her room probably.

"We feel bad for her."

"I do too. Listen, let's keep this quiet."

"The others will figure it out once she starts glaring at their kind gestures."

"That's true…so how about we tell the others, but get them to keep quiet about it."

"Agreed."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and talk to Li Mei."

"A most wise decision." Ermac mocked my decision.

I felt at some level that I need to make things right with Li Mei. At least she shouldn't hate _me_!

**And end of chapter. I would have posted this last night, but I was having a serious writer's block. So another chapter which I felt dragged endlessly. But moments where Kenshi and Li Mei are alone, in my head I go, "OOOOOOOHHH"**

**To my wonderful reviewers, Nerdette92 and en-lumine. My God sent reviewers. I would praise you two more, but my older brother is getting annoyed by my constant typing. :P**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	16. Kenshi Learns the Truth

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 16: Kenshi Learns the Truth

(Li Mei's POV)

The tears kept coming. I was heartbroken. Pain washing over me, one wave after the next. I tried to suppress my sobbing but it was futile. My heart hurt too much for me to stop it. How could he have said that? How could he tell me that they all hated me? Since the day I joined these people, I have been dripping with guilt for betraying all of them. I could sense their distrust at some level but I didn't ever pay attention to it too much. But now…I know that it's true.

But what hurts the most, is that Kenshi had to scream it in my face. I was still in love with him. But if he hates me so strongly then…I should just leave these people. I should get captured again. Onaga would have me killed on the spot. God, am I suicidal now? I hope not. I just want to leave all of this. Put it in the past. But what I did was horrible, maybe I deserve their hatred.

This is just hurting so much. To hear from the person you love that he hates you and doesn't trust you. I guess it's my fault. I brought it up. I'm such an idiot! All I do is go around messing things up for myself and everybody else…Kenshi accused me of calling us a fling? I don't think I ever said that. I would never say that! I-I'm in a very horrible spot. God, I can't even go back home, Onaga must have millions of people looking for me in each realm. That makes, me…a liability to these people.

Great, my decision to stay with them could get them all killed. That'll do wonders for the whole trust thing. I have to leave, I can't and don't want to stay. I have seriously overstayed my welcome. A knock on the door brought me back to the real world.

"Li Mei, open the door!" Kitana asked concerned.

"WHY! YOU HATE ME!"

"What makes you think Kenshi was telling you the truth?"

"BECAUSE I COULD SENSE IT FROM ALL OF YOU SINCE DAY ONE!"

"Li Mei, open the door. Please!"

"NO! NOW GO AWAY!"

"Me and Ermac are worried about you, please!"

"STOP PRETENDING!"

"Why would I do that?"

"GET LOST!"

"Fine! But I'll be back!" She said and left.

(Kitana's POV)

I was returning from Li Mei's room when I saw a Seidan guard conversing with Ermac, I was glad I was still wearing my disguise.

"Ah yes, Kia. Please tell the guard how apologetic and embarrassed we are for the noise." Ermac looked at me smiling.

"Oh, officer. We sincerely apologize. We hope to ensure no such event ever occurring again." I backed up Ermac.

The officer simply nodded and left. Ermac and I sighed in relief as Ermac closed the door. I informed him about Li Mei and he seemed concerned as well. We both felt responsible at some level because we both could have stopped the fight from reaching this point but we just intently heard everything, allowing it to get as ugly as it did.

I now remembered how rude Kenshi was. Considering that Li Mei obviously feels bad about everything and there he goes and tells her exactly what she was afraid of hearing to be true. And when you put into account how her history with Kenshi makes her feel worse about everything, what he did was outright inconsiderate. I rushed into the kitchen to give him a piece of my mind.

"Don't even think about moving." I said as I saw him getting up to leave.

"Why? What did I do?" He asked confused.

"Nobody wants you around or trusts you." I quoted him.

"Oh, you heard that."

"Yeah I did! Do you know she's heartbroken right now? That she's really hurting?"

"Oh and I'm not?"

"Why the hell would you be in pain?"

"Because she lied…"

"What? She lied?" I was confused.

"She lied about what she said that day." Kenshi instantly became somber.

"I still don't get it."

"SHE TRIED TO DENY THAT SHE CALLED US A FLING!"

"Keep your voice down another guard is going to scold us!"

"Shut up! I honestly don't care! Hopefully they'll just take Li Mei away…"

"What did you just say?" I was blatantly shocked.

"Nothing…"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I had, had enough. I left and went to Li Mei's room to try another crack at making up with her, or at least helping her feel even a little bit better. As I went towards her room I became more and more disgruntled by what Kenshi said. He used to be in love with this girl! And now he wants her to be kidnapped? This is just annoying.

As I was going to her room, before I could knock, she came out herself. Her green eyes usually chirpy were now dull and puffy an obvious sign of her sobbing. Her nose was also little red . She was scratching her arm as though she was nervous. I was looking at her a little surprised to see her out. She saw my brow furrowed and scowled.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving. I'll be out of your hair soon."

"That's not why-Wait you're leaving?"

"That's what you all want right?" She said it as more of a fact rather than a question.

"Of course not! Don't be silly! Look you'll be killed if you go out there!"

"I'm very willing to take my chances."

"Just because Kenshi got angry at you, doesn't mean what he said was true."

"Be honest. Aren't you a little concerned? Don't you think somewhere deep down, you don't trust me?"

"Listen to me, I trust you. Ermac, Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax, Johnny and Kung Lao all trust you."

"No, none of you do…"

"Li Me-"

"Just let me do what I have to. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I'm your friend! I care about what will happen to you!"

"Just move."

"This is pathetic! Your ex-flame is a little mean and now you hate all of us?"

She scowled at me again and pushed me out of the way. I alerted Ermac so he could stop her.

"Ermac! Li Mei is going to get herself killed! STOP HER!"

I stood at the top of the stairs as I saw Ermac tackle Li Mei to the ground. She grunted and began screaming in his face about how much she hates him. Ermac would have felt hurt probably, but he kept telling Li Mei to keep it down so that the guards don't take action against our noise. Stupid Seidan laws…

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DUMB GREEN THING!" She shouted.

"First you have to keep quiet, otherwise the guards will show up again. And Seido is very strict about laws and rules." He tried to relax her.

"Let her get arrested. None of us care anyway." Kenshi loudly replied to Ermac.

"SEE! NOW LET ME GO!" She began trying to kick him.

As she punched and kicked him the door opened to reveal, Kung Lao and Sub-Zero both exposed to the rather odd sight of Ermac and Li Mei's struggle.

"By the Elder Gods!" Kung Lao said, horrified.

"I'm always missing something." Sub-Zero said a little annoyed.

"Li Mei, cease your struggle!" Ermac said

"LET GO!" Li Mei angrily responded.

"Listen to her Ermac! It'll do us all some good!" Kenshi interjected.

"Don't listen to him Ermac! He's a Jerk!" I added.

"Can someone with a sane head please explain what's going on?" Kung Lao asked thoroughly confused.

"Kenshi and Li Mei had a fight. And HE SAID SOMETHING COMPLETELY RUDE! And now she wants to leave and get herself killed." I explained as I walked down the stairs.

"OH PLEASE! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING THAT WASN'T TRUE!" Kenshi said.

Li Mei within this time managed to wear down Ermac and kicked him off of her. She looked as though she would try and make a run for it, but stern stares from Kung Lao and Sub-Zero made her growl.

"Allow me." Kung Lao said and touched a point on her shoulder and she fell unconscious.

"What did you do?" Sub-Zero and I asked in unison.

"It's a pressure point. She'll be fine by morning." Kung Lao said.

"Are you sure?" I inquired.

"Yes, now what did Kenshi say that had her so riled up?" Kung Lao asked.

"He told her that none of us want her around and that we don't trust her." Ermac said while standing up.

"Was I lying?" Kenshi butted in again.

"NO ONE ASKED!" I yelled back.

"That's…well…out of character." Kung Lao said.

"We have to make sure she doesn't go back to Onaga, what if we are compromised if we let her?" I wondered out loud.

"Kitana, she isn't evil anymore. That taint was only in effect from a little before the battle till the point she was imprisoned." Ermac stated.

"So we have nothing to be worried about?" I asked.

"I don't have those type of powers at my disposal, but even I think, she's not going to return to that. She seems very sincere. Unless she's _that_ evil, which I doubt highly." Kung Lao added.

"Exactly, plus I found out that there's a bounty on her head. Onaga really wants her dead." Sub-Zero said.

"Wait, princess. Were you doubtful of her loyalties?" Ermac asked me.

"A little. Because she was really sad. I was a little worried that her sadness may cause her to relapse." I said a little ashamed of my doubt.

"As we said, since the day before the battle till her imprisonment, she was unaware of everything. She has that portion under somewhat control now. It's not going to resurface." Ermac established.

"That's reassuring." Kung Lao replied.

"We should take her back to her room…" Sub-Zero said.

"Ermac take her back telekinetically." I said.

"Y'know I said that so I coul-" Sub-Zero said

"YEAH WE FIGURED!" Me and Kung Lao irritatingly replied in unison as Ermac lifted Li Mei in the air and proceeded to take her to her room

(Kenshi's POV)

I was extremely emotionally charged right now. I was feeling so depressed. How dare she lie about what she said. It was pathetic. It annoyed me to such a point that I was glad when Kitana yelled she was leaving. But that feeling didn't last because she told Ermac to stop her, who tackled Li Mei to do so. And when Sub-Zero and Kung Lao came back and Kung Lao knocked out Li Mei is when that feeling of being glad returned.

But while they were talking about Li Mei's loyalties, I heard Ermac say that from a day before the battle and till she was imprisoned she didn't know what was going on…I remembered Ermac saying something like that to me a while ago…I ignored him at the time but, this time he was being more exact about when it began and ended.

A whole new feeling of guilt came and slapped me in the face. I yelled at her and hurt her feelings for no reason. That day we broke up, she wasn't herself, quite literally and I held it against her till now. I was cruel enough to bring her to the point where she wants to leave. I yelled at her only because she told me she never said that she didn't love me, and now I know that she never did. It wasn't her fault…

I would have lost her again, over something that was completely because of me. I told her none of us trust nor want her around. How could I say that when _I'm_ the one who wants her around the most. I felt like a monster. I think I've just messed up my own chances with making up with her. Ever.

Ermac entered the kitchen and glared at me as he did. He drank water, glared at me again and began to leave.

"It wasn't her fault was it?" I asked, without turning my head to face him.

"We will assume you heard what we said about her soul's condition."

"I did. Now I feel like a jerk."

"Well, in our opinion. You deserve it."

"I guess…But I didn't know"

"Imagine what we'll have to deal with when she wakes up tomorrow."

"Is she asleep?"

"Out cold, but by morning she'll be fine."

"What! How! What did you do?" I panicked.

"Look who cares all of a sudden. Kung Lao touched a pressure point and she fell down and we took her back to her room."

"He what!" Then I imagined Ermac carrying Li Mei. "You what!"

"As we have said before, you single soul people are a mystery to us." Ermac said probably shocked by my sudden concern for Li Mei.

I heard him leave and began feeling like a dumb jerk again. I have to forgive her. I have to apologize. I just hope I get the opportunity to…

**End! So I apologize for making you suffer through that whole depressing, dragging mess. When I say it like that, it sounds even worse. I stepped back on the Onaga rebellion story a bit and put more emphasis on the Kenshi-Li Mei situation. I like the name of the chapter though, even though it gives away everything at some level, but it's k. I still hope to God I didn't mess up.**

**As always, Nerdette92 and en-lumine, my amazing reviewers. I wonder if by 15 chapters you've become irritated by this now :D But really you guys are awesome! And when I wrap up this story I will write a one-shot for both of you, on any character or pairing you want, hopefully we can stick to Mortal Kombat, and I can't really write slash so sorry. Although there is a chance I put them up before this story finishes up. But anyway, tell me what you want (I'm thinking of the song now :P) and I will try my absolute best to make exactly what you want.**

**I checked the traffic graph while posting the last chapter and I'm beyond psyched about how many people are reading this story, so a big ol' thank you to you guys too :)))**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	17. Hotaru's Departure

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 17: Hotaru's Departure

(Li Mei's POV)

I woke up in my bed with my face hurting immensely as though I fell face first onto the floor or something. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and pressed my hand against my forehead, trying to recollect what happened prior to me blacking out. I had a fight with Kenshi…He was really mean…I wanted to leave…Ermac tackled me…I got free and…hmm that must have been when I blacked out.

I got off my bed pushing my hair off of my face. I didn't notice how dark my room was till I opened the door. My stomach was hurting so I headed to the kitchen but in the living room I was faced by the entire team except Kenshi. But Kung Lao was the first to say anything.

"Li Mei you're alive! Oh thank God, I thought I might have killed you!" He said in relief, only to receive critical glares from the others.

"I thought you knew what you were doing." Sub-Zero said.

"I did. But when she was still knocked out by 12, is when I got worried." Kung Lao explained.

"Anyway! We all want to convince you to stay." Liu Kang began.

"Ugh, please don't start on that." I responded clearly annoyed.

"I'll be honest, we _have_ had doubts Li Mei. But not to the point where we want to see you leave." Sonya's tone was surprisingly kind.

"Look, I get that…I just want to…_leave_."

"No, _you_ look. We are not going to allow you to go out there and get yourself killed!" Kitana loudly said.

"Princess! Indoor voice! But Li Mei, every denizen of the realms must be looking for you. We cannot allow you to leave." Ermac interjected.

"What do you mean every denizen of the realms must be looking for me?" I inquired.

"On our Intel-gathering-trip yesterday we found out that Onaga has placed a bounty on your head. And he doesn't seem to care whether you're alive or dead." Jax added.

"That only makes it worse for you guys." I replied a little sadly.

"Why would that be?" Kitana asked.

"It puts you guys in danger! If someone finds me, you guys will get in trouble." I elaborated.

"Don't be so dramatic, we can handle ourselves…or strategically retreat." Johnny interjected.

"Cage, you are such a chicken!" Jax mocked Johnny.

"Hmph!" Johnny pouted.

"As I was saying," Liu Kang said slightly annoyed by Jax and Johnny. "It will be more beneficial for you, if you stay with us."

"How so?" I almost challenged them.

"For one, we won't keep reminding you of the…things you did while you were…let's say not yourself." Sonya brought up.

"Are you referring to Kaito?" I was a little angered by her statement.

"Yes, I am. I know you don't want to go out there and see for yourself exactly what you have done." She said.

"I don't have to pay attention to it." I replied.

"If you could do that, what Kenshi said wouldn't have hurt you so much." She responded.

"Shut up!"

"Don't be such a teenager! Heh, I remember saying that to Kensh-" Sub-Zero began only to be cut off by my glare.

"We know it will take time, but we need you to trust us." Ermac said.

"Exactly, plus none of us would have come up with your plan to get rid of Onaga." Jax added.

"I think even you have figured out we're winning this argument." Kitana said while smiling.

"Fine. You guys win. But I am not going to be as nice as I was to you guys." I gave in, but sternly.

"At least you're staying." Kitana replied in a sing song way.

I raised an eyebrow in annoyance and moved towards the kitchen to eat. I began eating and felt very annoyed. My toast had gotten burnt.

(Kenshi's POV)

I was in my room brooding. A common past time of mine when things with Li Mei are bad. Of course rather than being upset about the past, I'm just feeling guilty for blaming her for everything. I was in love with her, how couldn't I tell when she changed? Did I know her at all? I must've really alienated everyone because of the fight, which is sooo great. Yay, now I have to keep all of this pain bottled up.

I just wanted to know why Ermac never told me. Wait. Oh God. He did tell me! In the forest! Before he went and kissed Li Mei! How could I just, forget that? I mean, it's not natural to forget something so important. I need to really, get my priorities in order before I do something stupid again. I need to go and say sorry to Li Mei…now I have to develop the will to move. Actually wait, I should figure out what I'm going to say before I go and stand in front of her like an idiot. Okay, so how about…'Li Mei, I know I was really mean.' Yeah right! I was a straight up jerk! How about 'I feel really guilty, please forgive me Li Mei.' Hmm, that sounds good. I'll stick to that if I freeze up in front of her.

But wait, I wonder if she's still not awake now, if she is…I'll have to get everyone else to hate me less. And when I next meet her, I will have to do something. Apologize, or be nice. Hell, I have to do something! I was distracted by a knock on the door.

"Dude, food." Johnny said apathetically.

I got up heading for the dining room. When I got there I was internally glad that Li Mei was there. But sensed Darrius as well. I could tell they were all giving me their most hateful expressions. Darrius seemed to ignore whatever was going on between me and them and kept talking about Hotaru and the best time to strike.

"Oh, hello Kenshi." Darrius said as he noticed me.

"Meh," That is what the rest of them said…pretty hurtful.

I took a seat beside Darrius who seemed less hostile towards me, and he explained how Hotaru's days are numbered, and we have the perfect opportunity to strike and what not.

"I believe we should devise a plan as Hotaru is going to be publicly honored for his service to the Seidan guard tomorrow morning." Darrius continued.

"Sorry to go off-topic, but Darrius you lead the Resistance right?" Li Mei asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. And it doesn't matter Li Mei, we missed our introduction." He said kindly.

"But you were saying." Li Mei urged him to continue.

"Ah, right. See, the guards around Hotaru will be much easier to strike by surprise as Seidan ceremonies usually go off without a hitch." Darrius went on.

"What do you propose we do?" Liu Kang asked.

"Can any of you teleport? Naturally?" Darrius inquired.

"I can." Kung Lao said.

"Good, I suggest you don your civilian clothes tomorrow and teleport Hotaru away from the scene while my men stage a distraction." Darrius said.

"Then what?" Jax asked.

"Kung Lao will teleport him back here, the Princess can ensure the deed is done, and Sonya and Jax can create a portal so you can all escape."

"And the rest of us?" Johnny asked.

"The rest of you can assist with the distraction." Darrius went on.

"And how will we get back here to enter the portal?" I asked.

"My men will make sure all of you make it back here in one piece." Darrius assured.

-W571-

Even though the previous night I didn't get the chance to make amends with anyone, I looked at today with some optimism regarding the matter. Although I didn't let my desperation distract me from today's objective, to kill Hotaru. We were all dressed in our Seidan garb and proceeded to exit in an orderly fashion so we didn't raise any suspicion. We arrived at the ceremony and located Darrius, Kung Lao made sure to notice his signal, which Darrius said would be pretty obvious even in the crowd.

As Hotaru proceeded to go up the platform Darrius turned around and began screaming in panic.

"THE RESISTANCE! LOOK! LOOK!" Darrius hollered.

Panic spread from one individual to another. Kung Lao deduced this being the signal and teleported to Hotaru who looked everywhere in confusion as to where the Resistance would come from. Kung Lao tackled him and tried to teleport…But he didn't. Hotaru only seemed more confused and I unsheathed my cleverly hidden sword and ran in their direction.

Kung Lao was a little taken aback by his lack of teleportation and spun around with impressive speed and launched Hotaru into the air. Panicking civilians and guards came in my way and I pushed them out of the way by the time I reached them Hotaru and Kung Lao were partaking in a vicious brawl. Kung Lao saw me and kicked Hotaru in the stomach and yelled at me to stab Hotaru and so I lunged the sword deep into his back. I could've sworn I saw it protrude from the other side of his armor. He fell forward, and I pulled out my sword.

Kung Lao and I looked at the blood excreting from the corpse and were snapped back to our senses. We ran into the crowd to find anyone from our group. We were camouflaged, and apparently so were they. We both saw Ermac rising into the air and landing with a ferocious impact on the pavement and even Kung Lao and I lost our balance.

The scene was a mixture of panicked civilians and members of the Seidan guard and Resistance engaging in bloody battles. With swords flinging and bodies flying it was a sorry scene. I was just impressed by how well my senses were able to capture the sight. We found two Resistance members who grabbed either of us and began running while holding our arms.

We ran through nearly thousands of people. Before we were in the safe haven of our base of operations. We ran in breathing heavily. Kitana asked us why Hotaru didn't come here and we said we would explain later. She led us to the Portal and we jumped through. Kung Lao and I sighed in relief as we safely landed in another realm. Though once we recognized where we were, we were less than relaxed. We all were now in ChaosRealm.

**So this chapter ends here, I'm sorry if it was really bad. I truly am. But anyway this chapter was mostly from Kenshi's POV, and I hope as usual I didn't mess up anywhere. On the plus side Hotaru's finally dead…took forever! God only knows how long it'll be till Onaga finally gets killed…Oh God, I don't want to think about that…**

**On a happier note, Nerdette92 and en-lumine as always. You two are in my blessings :))))) I really loved reading your reviews for the last chapter. I swear they were so sweet! I mean serious virtual hugs are going around *hugs hugs hugs hugs* I think you get the idea….**

**Well, I did not expect this story to even reach as far as 17 chapters! I'm gonna blame the fact that Hotaru refused to die. Now to prevent myself from further ramblings…**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	18. Trust Issues

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 18: Trust Issues

(Li Mei's POV)

When our team travelled through the portal the last place we wanted to end up was ChaosRealm. There was an eerie air about the place. Just from where I was standing, I could see parts of the ground missing, only to reveal an infinite abyss oddly similar to Seido, though this abyss was faintly green, while the Seidan one was pure white. The people of this realm were…mangled. That's what came to mind when you saw them. Some had exposed skulls with little to no flesh covering their faces, while others looked normal, but something about them just didn't feel right.

Liu Kang told those of us who came here first that our next person of interest would be here. It was the General of the Tarkatans, Baraka. With him gone, Onaga's army would definitely be in further disarray. Although I felt uneasy as Onaga was presently here and a little part of me is scared that maybe I could go back into that state of evil. But no, that's ridiculous. It's out of my system, I feel less likely to do that.

That wasn't my only concern. Onaga wanted me dead, we were in ChaosRealm. A place filled with people just as bad as those found in the NetherRealm. Any of them could just pop out a dagger and kill me. Of course I have to shrug off such thoughts. Because I'll end up incredibly paranoid if I stay on this train of thought.

Soon, Kitana, Kung Lao and the Jerk as he will now be referred to came through the portal. Kung Lao and Jerk looked tired, while Kitana seemed panicked. Liu Kang went to them and briefed them on the situation. They just nodded and moved onto the rest of us. I was really still annoyed with these people for doubting me at all! So I decided to survey my surroundings, take a look at what's what. Since I wasn't really good at this sort of thing, I just picked up some sand with my hand and slowly let it pass through my fingers with a very serious expression.

To further sell my act, I began looking beyond, into the distance as though I could see something. Oddly enough, I could actually see something. It looked like a giant but deformed bird, well this was ChaosRealm after all, but it flew with immense speed. It only took a few moments for me to realize that Onaga was flying towards us!

"Guys! Uh, ONAGA IS FLYING TOWARDS US!" I alerted them.

"WHAT!" They all said in disbelief.

Onaga's speed was so accelerated that he reached us before we could actually escape. He landed with a large booming thud! He examined each of us with his eyes before they settled on me. I looked away. For some reason, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. So I didn't feel afraid to make it apparent that his sudden visit was quite…unwanted.

"Ah, my queen. You have done as asked." Onaga began.

Wait, what? I didn't get it. What was he talking about? He didn't plant anything in my head…unless…Oh My God. He's trying to make me look like I betrayed them again. Oh please let them not fall for it.

"What?" was all I could force out.

"My queen, you can stop pretending. Now return to me." He gestured for me to come to him.

"Li Mei, what is he talking about?" Sonya asked.

"Nothing! He's trying to turn you against me!" I said.

"Li Mei we trusted you. Be honest." Kung Lao demanded.

"I AM! He's LYING! Please, don't fall for it!"

"We can't sense anything." Ermac said shocked.

"Same here…" Liu Kang added.

"So what, all that was a ruse?" Jerk said…yeah I'm still upset.

"Listen to me! I am telling the truth! He's lying!" I yelled.

"You were awfully desperate to leave the other day. Is this why? To be back with your king?" Kitana questioned me.

"NO! Look, I told all of you. He wants me dead! Onaga's too big of a coward to fight you, so this is how he'll abduct me!" My voice began breaking.

"Dear queen. Return to me. Let's enslave this realm as well." Onaga smirked.

"YOU PIECE OF DIRT! BACK OFF!" I screamed in his face.

"Li Mei, you cannot convince them. I'm manipulating their inner doubts about you." Onaga said softly but proudly.

"N-No. Stop! STOP IT!" I screamed.

I was yet again submerged in that sensation of power when I first joined Onaga. NO! NOT AGAIN! I'm not losing these people again! Tears started flowing through my eyes as a disturbing green glow emanated from me. The rest all stepped back, with the exact same faces as last time. Wait, no. I can't become evil again! Internally I began fighting, dropping to my knees. This was so painful this time! I clenched the dirt with my hands, grunting in pain.

"You see? She will always be my queen!" Onaga's booming voice announced, to the others.

"No, she won't." Liu Kang said.

"You dare!" Onaga yelled.

"I'm dead! What can you possibly do to me?" Liu Kang responded.

"I could ask you the same question." Onaga mocked him.

While this showdown of sorts was going on, I began coughing very hard. I placed my hand on my chest in pain. I began screaming in pain and fell onto my back as my soul fought against itself.

"I can do this." Liu Kang said. "Omayo, KRAH-AYO MAY HA!" His voice bellowed.

Onaga, seemed to have disappeared and my pain slightly ended. I sat up with a heavy and deep inhale. My hands still clenching the dirt. There were tears flowing on my face and I felt very weak. I was breathing very fast now and held my head. My chest was still hurting so I lowered my hand to my chest. I felt dizzy so I remained seated on the ground. When I looked up, everyone was surrounding me.

"Li Mei, what just happened?" Liu Kang asked.

"Nothing that concerns you people…" I viciously spat out, a little breathless.

"I stood up for you. Now tell _me_." He reasoned.

"M-m-my soul, was trying to expel the corrupted portion of my soul." I was still breathless.

"Was it successful?" Liu Kang asked with pure concern.

"No, I don't think so." I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things Li Mei." Kitana abruptly said.

"Me too Li Mei. It was really uncalled for." Kung Lao added.

"You people still don't trust me do you?" I said my voice breaking and stray tears falling down my face.

"Look, Li Mei. We're scared. None of us want to see you go down that path. It's not that we don't trust you. We are just afraid of losing you." Sub-Zero explained.

"Exactly. Please, don't hate us." Kitana pleaded.

Those words rung a bell. My eyes opened wide in shock. That sentence. I wanted the same thing. I didn't care whether they forgave me or not for betraying them. I just didn't want them to stop hating me. I brought my knees to my face, and began crying. If anything, through all this, _I_ should be begging for forgiveness. Not them.

"Li Mei, don't cry…" Jerk said, almost caringly.

"I'm crying out of guilt!" I said.

"For what?" He asked in the same way.

"I'm the one who betrayed all of you, and _you_ all are apologizing to _me_!" I shrieked.

"Li Mei, fine what you did was bad. But at least you want to correct that mistake." Sub-Zero interjected.

"We don't hold it against you. Neither should you." Jer-…Kenshi said. I felt like there was more to that sentence than he let on.

"Exactly. We know it wasn't really you. We can forgive you for it because of that." Sub-Zero said.

"I'm sorry, but…I just can't trust any of you anymore." I said wiping away my tears.

"What do you mean?" Sonya asked.

"I just feel that I can't trust any of you in any capacity." I went on.

"You can't be serious." Kitana replied.

"I was in _a lot_ of pain. Save for Liu Kang, all of you just doubted me." I explained feeling a little heartbroken.

"Li Mei, I stood up for you. Now for my sake. Please stay on with us." Liu Kang said.

"Why? Why are you all so desperate for me to stay on." I expressed my annoyance.

"We don't want you to die. And worse than that, we don't want to be the reason for it." Ermac entered the conversation.

"So you want me to stay so you can avoid the prospect of a guilt trip? That is SO selfish!" I was angry.

"That's not what he meant." Kung Lao defended Ermac. "You are our friend. We do not want anything to happen to you."

"You all did a fine job of expressing that a few moments ago, while I was practically dying." I responded.

I finally mustered up the strength to get up. My head pounded, my lungs felt like they were on fire, the rest of my body felt weakened. I forced myself to move on just for the sake of getting away from these people. But soon, someone grabbed my arm.

"Li Mei, don't leave." Kenshi's tone was concerned. "Onaga was only manipulating us."

"He was taking advantage of existing doubt." I said painfully.

"Sometimes people don't really mean what they say. Sometimes people say things in the spur of the moment. That doesn't mean it was true." Kenshi said. I knew he was indirectly apologizing for our fight.

"Why should I think it's a lie?" I questioned him with reference to the fight.

"Why should you think it's the truth?" He said it with intense conviction.

"The way a person says things really gives away what they mean." I continued the cryptic discussion.

"Sometimes you need to let it go." He responded.

"Don't you think hearing something cruel is too hard to let go?"

"It is…But…you need to…forget." He said rather painfully.

"So every bit of pain you can just chuck out the window?" I said a little annoyed.

"The pain, um…gets less with time. But only after you accept it and move on."

"Does it?"

"Alright this is getting on my nerves. Can you all give us some privacy?" Kenshi asked irritated.

They all replied no. Kenshi became a little aggravated.

"I will personally tell you all, what happens if you leave now." He bargained and let go of my arm.

They all thought about it and complied with his request. They backed off a great distance from us and the situation between me and Kenshi seemed much more intense.

"Li Mei, you know I feel bad." Kenshi began.

"You know _I_ feel bad."

"I know…it's just not easy for me to get over it."

"Then the same can be said to me."

"Stop repeating what I say to you. I'm trying to…" He abruptly paused as though stopping himself from saying something.

"What? What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to…" he paused again. "Apologize."

"That's it? I mean, well I accept your apology."

"What do you mean that's it?"

"I don't mean anything."

"It was so loaded the way you said that's it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What did you expect?"

"Nothing…Plus you looked like you were going to say something else."

"What? No, I wasn't. I-I, uh no."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Nothing…But…uh friends?" He said hopefully.

I smiled at him before replying. "Friends."

I grabbed him for a hug and though he seemed surprised in the beginning I just had a feeling that he wanted me to hug him too.

**Ugh, I'm so weak. Kenshi and Li Mei are already friends again. This chapter seems, not good as usual…God what a paradox. I hate my chapters, yet I still expect my readers to enjoy them…  
So I enjoyed at least writing the cryptic parts of Li Mei and Kenshi's discussion. And please, don't worry all the unanswered stuff will be answered next chapter. I'll make sure of it!**

**And now:**

**OMG NERDETTE92 AND EN-LUMINE YOU TWO ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME. I feel so grateful for having you two around to tell me how to improve. I mean it's really very helpful :))))))))))))) and I was serious about the one-shot thing. Nerdette92 has already told me what she wants and it's a work in progress. en-lumine I will await your request. I must write one-shots for both of you. That's the least I can do. :)**

**By the way, the name of this chapter is inadvertently taken from a Drake song. I didn't realize till now…**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	19. Breather

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 19: Breather

(Kenshi's POV)

She's hugging me. I don't really care about whatever happened while we were talking, she _hugging_ me! It feels so nice to feel hopeful. I'm just glad I didn't tell her I was still in love with her. I can't believe she could tell! Do I dare to raise my hopes for perhaps she feels the same way? ….I feel very giddy. I should just enjoy the hug. The sweet floral scent of her hair filled in my nose and her warm touch was quite literally embracing me. In short, it felt nice.

"I think you should go over to them and tell them what happened." Li Mei began, pointing at the rest of the team.

"Do they honestly think I was being honest?"

"Seems so. Why don't I tell them? You don't seem to want to."

"You know me so well." I smiled.

She let go and went to talk to them. Kitana and Ermac both approached me instead and oh God, the questions did not seem to end.

"Are you two back together?" Kitana asked.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" Ermac began.

"Does she feel the same way?" Kitana added.

"What did you say?" Ermac asked.

"Does she still hate the rest of us?" Kitana inquired.

"What?" It was all I could manage to say considering the amount of speed they asked everything with.

"To shorten everything what happened?" Kitana said.

"I apologized, we hugged." I replied plainly.

"Hunh, there is more to it. He shall tell us later. Though not you Princess." Ermac said rather smugly.

"Excuse me?" Kitana glared at him. "Liu, doesn't seem to find me untrustworthy."

"He loves you Princess. We don't." Ermac responded flatly.

I could hear Kitana grunting and walking away, presumably to complain to Liu Kang. I felt bad. He was going to receive an earful.

"Yes, how will you begin today's session of telling us what no other souls would hear?" Ermac asked once Kitana was far enough.

"Today…well I almost let it slip how I feel about her." Ermac hit me on my head.

"What is wrong with you? You had the perfect chance to tell her!"

"I had to apologize! Plus it would've been so out-of-place."

"Does it matter? Look our friend, she is a good-looking woman. They don't stay available for long."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Sub-Zero has expressed interest in her. He isn't doing anything, for your sake. Someone else wouldn't be as considerate."

"…Shut up."

"We can't believe how stupid you are! You can't tell her anything, but when another guy comes into the picture you become all moody! Like when Onaga showed up and he called Li Mei his queen. All you did was scowl and make a grunting noise. Like when we were in Seido. Hotaru called Onaga Li Mei's husband. What do you do? Grunt. What a statement."

"When did you become so snarky?"

"When you _stopped_ being so snarky."

"I can't help that I love her."

"Did you realize what you just said?" Ermac asked in shock for some reason.

"Yeah, that I- Oh my God. I just said that I love her." My tone also adopted shock.

"You do realize you are much more likely to slip up in front of her right?"

"Now that you mention it…Look, I know how dearly you enjoy the tense moments between me and Li Mei, but please as my friend don't let me slip up." I begged.

"We could always help you, but a part of us doesn't want to."

"You know she hugged me."

"NOOO." Ermac expressed shock. He then regained his composure. "We mean, really?"

"Yeah, I asked if we could be friends again and then she smiled and hugged me." Ermac hit my head again.

"You said: 'friends'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We never realized how stupid mankind really is." Ermac said slapping his forehead with his hand.

(Kitana's POV)

I was quite irritated by Ermac's remark about me. Why I put up with him is a mystery. I stormed towards Liu Kang with a very angry expression. He seemed a little hesitant about asking me what's wrong.

"WELL?"

"Well what?" He asked a little wary of me.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm upset?" I angrily answered.

"Uh, w-why are you so upset Kitana?"

"Ermac! All he does is rub it in my face that he Kenshi tells him everything."

"Why would Kenshi tell _you_ anything?"

"What was that?"

"I meant, why would you care about what Kenshi tells Ermac?"

"Well, for one: I'm a big, nosy gossip. I love knowing such things."

"What are 'such things' exactly?"

"I'm saying that, we'd know for sure if Kenshi still loves Li Mei."

"But he does…"

"Wait, you know? And worse than that, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Does now not count?"

"No…"

"Kitana, you look so beautiful when you're angry." He smiled.

"What? Really? Oh Liu, you are so sweet! Let's take…ugh we're in ChaosRealm. Can't go for a walk or do anything romantic here."

"We can stick together and try not to die."

"How is that romantic?"

"Because we'll be together." He smiled again and looked deeply into my eyes.

(Li Mei's POV)

When I moved towards the rest of the gang, Ermac and Kitana began walking towards Kenshi. I shrugged it off. The rest seemed intent on hearing what happened so I told them exactly what happened. They were not amused.

"Ugh! BORING!" Johnny announced.

"I honestly expected better." Kung Lao said softly.

"It's a start." Liu Kang, added in disappointment.

"Tame…" Jax muttered. We all gave him critical looks.

"What? The rest of you don't think the same?" He said. Uncomfortable expressions on the faces of everyone else.

"Soo, we have to kill Baraka now." Sonya chimed in thankfully.

"Yes, he's our last target before Onaga." Liu added.

"It's nice to feel that this is nearly over." Sub-Zero responded.

"That's true. But what do we plan on doing now?" Jax inquired.

"Darrius is well acquainted here as well. Like in Seido, he will be assisting us." Liu Kang said.

"But things will of course be different, I mean, Seido and ChaosRealm are polar opposites. It really changes the dynamics of how we operate." Sonya added.

"That's true, but Darrius will have to inform us on how to do things. He can't just not tell us anything." I replied.

"Um. I see Kitana. I should go calm her down." Liu Kang said before walking off towards Kitana.

I found it very cute how Kitana was angry and Liu Kang tried not to be unnerved by her rage. I was staring at them till Sub-Zero poked me and asked if we could talk. Of course Johnny had to say something annoying like: 'You still a dawg Li Mei!' How infuriating. We began walking randomly in our present area and I could have sworn I heard some type of grunting.

"Li Mei, are you feeling better?" Sub-Zero asked.

"My chest still hurts. But I'm a lot better now." I smiled.

"That's good…You know, we should probably get a move on. Wouldn't want Onaga to pop up again."

"That makes for interesting imagery." I laughed.

"Yeah, just imagine Onaga jumping out from behind a rock going: PEEK-A-BOO!" He joked.

"HAHA! That's really funny." I giggled.

"Well, I'm glad I'm lightening your spirits." Sub-Zero said.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I replied while hugging him from the side.

"Oh stop, you'll make me blush!" He jokingly replied again.

(Ermac's POV)

As Li Mei and Sub-Zero were walking and talking Kenshi tasked us to tell him what they were doing considering his senses can only do so much. As they passed by, though not to closely our friend Kenshi, does as expected. He grunts. What a well thought out plan. One grunt and she'll jump into your arms declaring her love for you.

As they were walking, we could hear Li Mei laughing. Kenshi again began grunting. We face-palmed, this man was so incapable of expressing himself in any manner, it angered us to new heights.

"Now she's hugging him." We informed Kenshi.

"HRMNGH." Kenshi grunted.

"In our opinion, going and telling her how you feel is a much better plan than standing here grunting."

"Listen to that, she's just laughing. What could he possibly say that's so funny?"

"We faintly heard something about Onaga, and a phrase…oh what was it? Ah yes: peek-a-boo."

"God, I hate Sub-Zero. Some friend."

"We kissed her, she liked it. He's nowhere as bad as we are"

"HRGHN, Don't remind me!" Kenshi said through clenched teeth.

"Moving on is so difficult for you isn't it Kenshi?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, Your insults burst with creativity. Let's go talk to Liu Kang, for your sake."

-W571-

We were presently conversing about Onaga's appearance with Liu Kang and Kitana, with Kenshi seemingly trying to sense what Sub-Zero and Li Mei were doing.

"So tell us Liu Kang. How did you make Onaga disappear like that?" We inquired.

"It's a powerful technique taught to me by Master Bo' Rai Cho and Lord Raiden. It teleports whomever it's performed on a great distance away from the person who performed it." Liu Kang explained.

"A most useful technique. You must teach us." We requested.

"Absolutely. Kitana, what are you looking at?" Liu Kang said.

We turned our head around and saw Li Mei talking as chirpy as ever to Sub-Zero who seemed to be enjoying her company. Kitana looked at us with an eyebrow raised. Liu Kang looked from Kenshi to me to those two and bit his lower lip.

"Kenshi, why don't you go and help Jax." Liu Kang said abruptly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!" Kitana lashed out.

Kenshi walked away , while we Liu Kang and the Princess all stood in a fashion where we were standing side-by-side and could see Li Mei and Sub-Zero.

"This concerns me…" Kitana muttered.

"I thank the Elder Gods that Kenshi can't see this." We added.

"We can't just stand here and watch." Liu Kang said.

"Look at her! She's walking around while holding his hand!" Kitana expressed disbelief.

"Li Mei is just very friendly, it means nothing." We defended Li Mei.

"It's worth keeping an eye on…" Liu Kang interjected.

"Since when were you so interested by all this?" We asked.

"I may not be as expressive, but I do want Li Mei and Kenshi to…reunite." Liu Kang explained.

"We should really be more focused on how to get rid of Baraka." We stated.

"Meh! When Darrius shows up we'll do that." The Princess shrugged of my statement.

"Oh no, they're looking here act like we're talking." Liu Kang alerted us.

"How?" me and Kitana said in unison.

"Say random things. Like Rhubarb, peas, carrots, carrots, peas." Liu Kang explained.

"Oh, like…blaty, dof raba deeby do?" We inquired on how correct our make believe statement was.

"Okay, so fro fraa, dubajay." Kitana joined in.

"They're talking again!" We whisper yelled.

"Is he? Noo, he just stroked her cheek!" Kitana exclaimed.

"By the Elder Gods! She's blushing!" We expressed our worry.

This was a problem. Sub-Zero said he wasn't planning on doing anything with Li Mei because she's been with Kenshi, of course there's that little detail where Kenshi is head-over-heels in love with her but anyway. Sub-Zero seems to be getting awfully friendly. In our opinion, the best plan of action: shove Kenshi down Li Mei's throat. Of course we don't mean literally, but we have to do something.

**GASP! Sub-Zero, oh no you di'int! Well I decided to make this chapter very light. I think if you put extra emphasis on the word light, you have this chapter. Anyway I decided to make it light because as pointed out by en-lumine, the last chapter was heavy. So I basically filled this one with all of my lightheartedness.**

. /tumblr_m5w4nxUJOM1rqwv86o2_

**That link above, is dedicated to Nerdette92 and en-lumine. Why? Because that's my reaction when I red your reviews. :D But seriously, you guys really rock. And I will definitely await your request en-lumine. And Nerdette92, I have a few ideas going around in my head so the one-shot is in the process of writing and erasing…because I get too many ideas at once…**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	20. Change of Plans

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 20: Change of Plans

(Li Mei's POV)

At the moment we were setting up camp somewhere in ChaosRealm. I was setting up my tent with help from Sub-Zero. You know, it's funny, physically he's quite cold but his personality is extremely warm. We've become extremely playful with each other in a matter of minutes, to the point that we start giggling when we establish eye contact. It felt really nice to have someone who you can just laugh and talk with…I'm so attached to him but I didn't even know him until 2 weeks ago.

It does occur to me that I may or may not have some non-platonic feelings for him, but I'm in a confused place right now. I don't need to plague myself with these thoughts. Plus there's still this whole uncomfortable thing going on with Kenshi. I wouldn't want to start going out with one of his friends, like right in front of him. That would be in such bad taste.

"Okay, I don't think this will ever get done." Sub-Zero joked, referring to the tent which kept falling down.

"I think we might finish it. But only if we stop giggling so much." I smiled.

There was a short pause between us, and it broke when we burst into laughter. I didn't really notice whether any of the others were getting annoyed by us or not but hey, after all these trust issues I think they can contend with a little-a lot of misplaced laughter. After numerous more failed attempts we finally set up the tent. For some reason we were very excited. I jumped into his arms for a hug which prompted Johnny to scoff in the background: "Ahem-dawg-ahem." Really does he say anything other than that? Sonya jabbed his arm in annoyance thankfully.

"We're so excited over setting up a tent. Imagine what'll happen once we finish off Onaga." Sub-Zero replied letting me down.

"We'll probably lose our minds in excitement!" I laughed.

"Why do I find that plausible?"

"Because it is…Anyway, thanks for helping out." I replied smiling.

"No problem, I'm always willing to help out." Even though he had a mask on I could tell he was smiling.

"Anyway, I'll be in my tent if you need me." He placed his hand on my shoulder and walked off.

As he walked away, I was staring at him though I didn't know why. I suddenly felt guilty, irrespective of whether Kenshi still has feelings for me or not, I shouldn't be parading around as friendly as I've been with Sub-Zero. He must've felt a little upset…Or am I just wanting Kenshi to feel that way. Doesn't matter, I'll just talk to him later.

(Sub-Zero's POV)

I was walking away from Li Mei feeling really happy, I knew I had promised Kenshi that I wouldn't be making a move on Li Mei but I don't know, after seeing her breakdown like that yesterday, something in me felt like I had to do something. She needed a friend at the very least, someone who she was comfortable with and didn't have to force things out to.

I do feel bad for going back on my word to Kenshi but really this situation wasn't ever foreseen so he can't really blame me. Plus if all he's going to do is stand there awkwardly he's not going to get anywhere with her. With these thoughts flowing though my head I bumped into Kenshi. He seemed really angry, for obvious reasons.

"What the hell Sub-Zero?"

"I know, but if you seem to care, don't just stand around. Do something."

"Like what?"

"What I was doing."

"Hmph, whatever happened to our agreement?"

"Look, I felt bad. I mean, she completely broke down yesterday. She needs someone to be there for her."

"And that's supposed to be you?"

"Not necessarily."

"Why can't you back off?"

"Why can't you?"

"I'm hung up over her."

"I really like her."

"That's supposed to be your reasoning?"

"Kenshi, if you don't plan on being straight up with her, don't think other men will not court her just because you still harbor feelings for her."

"Just don't start on that. I don't need you to judge me."

"I'm telling you as your friend, do something or just deal with it."

"It's not like I can just go up to her and tell her I love her."

"Wait, you love her? And you're just gonna watch your best friend become closer to her?"

"Look, Sub-Zero…I can't just forget about what's happened in the past."

"You can't let it control you either."

"I know what you mean. But it's pretty obvious I'm not going to do anything while you'll keep pursuing her."

"There is wisdom in your words friend." Sub-Zero faintly laughed.

"That's new to you?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. But really, if you plan to be on the sidelines, deal with it."

I didn't really care for being stuck in this endless argument with Kenshi regarding how he needs to do something. It was becoming repetitive already. I will admittedly state that I feel bad for Kenshi. It would be painful to see the woman you love becoming so close to someone close to you right in front of your eyes. In his case at least, it should motivate him to step up.

-W571-

Ermac and I somehow managed to cook edible food for everyone and when dinner time rolled around we were all starving. We all took seats around the camp fire and Li Mei sat next to me. I know that she didn't notice but Kenshi scowled at me. I rolled my eyes at him which did of course prompt Li Mei to ask why I did that so I told her I was trying to readjust my eyes which she did of course think was ridiculous.

Soon, Darrius appeared before us exhausted and weak. He had informed us that our plans will have to change. Onaga killed Baraka for not having commanded his Tarkatan hordes as he should be. Onaga was unaware of Hotaru and Tanya's deaths, so he has no one left to command his armies. Darrius further added that Onaga has lost many allies from Seido and with him having killed Baraka himself, the Tarkatans will also turn against him.

"So what do we do now?" Jax asked.

"Relocate. Onaga has seen you here. He will obviously blame you all for the deaths of his generals." Darrius stated.

"Where should we go?" Johnny inquired.

"I would suggest EarthRealm. There is someone there known as Nightwolf, he can assist you." Darrius informed

"Oh, Nightwolf! He's a good friend." Kitana pointed out.

"Good. I suggest you all move as quickly as possible." Darrius advised.

"Will you be joining us Darrius?" Li Mei asked.

"I cannot. I have to remain nomadic for everyone's sake. I'll keep in touch." Darrius said.

"Will you be staying for the moment?" Kung Lao asked.

"I will be stay for a while. There is much I have learned, and I must share it with all of you." Darrius stated.

"So where will you begin?" Ermac inquired.

"Well, firstly when you will meet Nightwolf maintain your distance. He has performed a ritual which will make him…unpleasant." Darrius informed.

"And how long will we have to deal with him?" Liu Kang asked.

"Escort him to the NetherRealm. Once he's there, he'll be able to set a trap for Onaga." Darrius instructed.

"And I presume my force-teleport will send Onaga there." Liu Kang assumed.

"Depends, are you that strong? And will your powers black out under pressure?" Darrius asked.

"Is that supposed to be a jab?" Kung Lao questioned a little insulted.

"Just fun and games. But please, do not allow you nerves to get the best of you. And I say that to all of you." Darrius stated.

"I can't help it if the gruesome fighting and blood disoriented me. I'm a pacifist." Kung Lao said.

"Hah! You're as much a pacifist as you're hat isn't razor-rimmed." Johnny joked.

"Let's not get off-topic." Kung Lao answered back irritated.

"Yes, well as I said. Begin packing your things. I'll stick on till you all have reached EarthRealm." Darrius returned to the main topic.

"And you'll be unreachable as usual?" Liu Kang presumed.

"Like I said. We'll stay in touch." Darrius reminded him. "And yes, Sonya, Jax I will be helping you two make the portal. So set up your equipment and we'll begin."

"Isn't that fast?" Li Mei said

"I think the faster the better." Darrius replied, with Li Mei nodding her head in agreement.

-W571-

It was annoying that we had to pack up everything a few hours after setting it all up but we had to get a move on. Li Mei and I were, like earlier just joking around and laughing so we were the last to finish only to receive a stern and harsh speech from Darrius. Honestly neither of us cared. When the portal was finally set up one by one we passed through it and we landed in EarthRealm. In fatigue we dropped our belongings and what not while Sonya and Jax shut down the portal. Darrius told us where we could find Nightwolf and seemingly disappeared but told us he'd be joining us once we find Nightwolf.

I would have probably talked with Li Mei for a while but she seemed like something was on her mind and I didn't have the energy to find out why. I retired to my tent hoping to recover from my current state of weakness in the morning.

(Kenshi's POV)

As Darrius instructed we were in EarthRealm again, we had to find this warrior known as Nightwolf. Though our primary objective of finishing off Onaga was drawing nearer, the only thing my mind kept focusing on was why I couldn't be honest to Li Mei about my feelings. Ermac was right, I should have told her in ChaosRealm. The cynical side of me reminds me of how romantic that would have been.

It was presently night in EarthRealm and everyone else was in their tents leaving me alone to collect my thoughts. We didn't have a fire at the moment and I wasn't exactly feeling cold, so it wasn't really a matter of concern. I was sitting on the floor, resting my head on my left hand. I kept trying to justify myself for not telling her. But those thoughts were soon interrupted by her exiting her tent and approaching me, for once her presence didn't give me butterflies. And I'd presume it was because I was feeling too tired and hurt to really care.

"Kenshi? Are you still out here? I can't really see while it's so dark."

I had a choice, I could stay quiet and think about what might've been or speak up and end up regretting it.

"Yeah, I'm still here." I chose the latter, waiting to see how I'll end up regretting it.

"Oh, there you are!"

"I presume you wanted to do more than find me in the darkness?"

"Well…yes. See I'm a little nervous about it."

Her statement made me perk up. For some reason I was hoping she would tell me she loves me and all those missing butterflies decided to overflow within me.

"See, I feel…bad."

"About what?"

"About," she paused. "Developing feelings for Sub-Zero." She nervously informed me.

That one statement was all I needed to crash. I guess I know why I'll end up thinking about this on a lot of sleepless nights. I guess in some way I deserve it. I practically allowed her to move on. And in a lot of ways she deserved the right to move on. Either way, my heart broke. For the second time, for the same reason. Because Li Mei didn't love me…

**NOOO, it's the end of the chapter! I hope this chapter didn't seem to jumpy…that's not chapter doubt…it's uh just not. Anyway, the sweet moments between Subby and Li Mei are kind of practice for Nerdette92's oneshot. Hmm, I think it's going to go together just fine.**

**As usual, Nerdette92 and en-lumine you amazing reviewers you. I adore your reviews. And the same picture as last time applies here. Y'know I really enjoyed writing "rhubarb, peas, carrots, carrots, peas" And en-lumine I feel so happy that I inspired you to update your story. Really the things you two say mean a lot. :))))**

**So while working on this I was reading the Max Payne 3 comics online. So A lot of Kenshi's inner dialogue was done with Max's voice playing in my head…it felt cool. Anyway there's a little easter egg in Kenshi's POV where he says that the battle with Onaga is coming closer and yeah, that means sadly the story will have to end sometime soon. With my school starting up from Wednesday I'll be pretty busy with my O' Level years starting now and all. But anyway this story is going to go on for at least a month more, so no worries :)**

**On an additional note, MKVixen happened to have reviewed the first chapter of this story, so I feel like she deserves a shout out too…well if she has the patience to reach this part. But anyway, I really appreciate what you have to say as well. Makes me feel like I'm not a crappy writer. So thank you MKVixen :))**

**I can't believe this CHAPTER 20 WOOT WOOT! *Randomly dances like a retard* I will now prevent myself from further embarrassment.**

**-Warbird571 Signing out-**


	21. It's Implied

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 21: It's Implied

(Kenshi's POV)

I guess this is how things are gonna be. I can't just let her go like this considering how I feel. I was just sitting there thinking, while she seemed to be wondering why I've been quiet for so long.

"Um…Kenshi are you okay?"

"I guess I'm tired. But, um are you sure?"

"I think so…"

"You didn't even know him until a couple of weeks back."

"I don't think that really matters."

"Of course it does."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since you decided to ask. And since you seem so apprehensive, you shouldn't have asked."

"I just feel that, I should see if it's okay with you first."

"Quite obviously it's not."

"Why?"

I just blockaded myself in. I have to say something, well other than 'I love you.'

"Because…I don't want you to go after my best friends. You've already done it once."

"The kiss with Ermac was a total accident! And fine, if it'll bug you so much I won't do anything."

"Like you're going to listen."

"Hey, I'm capable of listening." She protested.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Hmph, I'm beginning to understand why Kitana gets annoyed when we tell her we can't trust her."

"That's cute. But on a more serious note, are you sure you like Sub-Zero like that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I really enjoy his company, and he makes me laugh."

"Oh please, I make you laugh. Doesn't mean you like me."

"Haha…Yeah, right." She forced out uncomfortably.

"Why did you get so nervous? Did I say something?"

"What? Huh…uh. No."

"I can tell you're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Pfsht, it's nothing." She replied in the same uncomfortable tone.

"So you admit you were lying."

"No comment."

"Just tell me, it can't be that bad."

"It's not that it's bad. It's just not important at all."

"Which is exactly why you're cringing right now."

"How did you…?"

"Lucky guess. But anyway, is there something you're wanting to tell me?"

"I-I don't know."

This conversation was becoming interesting. Something about it pointed towards the fact that she hasn't forgotten about us and I still have a place in her heart.

"Well, if you _did_ have something to say. I would have probably have something to say too."

The amount of butterflies in my stomach were unmatched. I knew a part of her was only talking to me so that I tell her not to get closer to Sub-Zero. I'm pretty sure she didn't know it herself but that's the impression I'm getting.

"Which would be?"

"I don't know. You need to have something to say first."

"Uh-huh." Her tone adopted more discomfort.

"If you're done, I'll go sleep." I replied getting up.

For some reason, I leaned in and kissed the side of her head. I backed off realized what I've done, walked off to my tent. And cursed myself for being so obvious.

(Li Mei's POV)

As Kenshi got up to leave from our extremely uncomfortable conversation he kissed the side of my head. I was really shocked. I didn't expect this, now I'm just wondering whether Sub-Zero is just my rebound guy. After my fight with Kenshi, I did truly lock away those feelings but right now when he said: 'I make you laugh. Doesn't mean you like me.' I suddenly reminded myself of everything I like about Kenshi. And there you go, I guess I didn't lock away these feelings.

The talk really gave me the impression that he still does care. That would also explain why he doesn't want me to get involved with Sub-Zero. Oh and you know, there was the whole head kiss. At some level I'm actually relieved he's been a little obvious, it's a little reassuring. But then there's this whole Sub-Zero thing…I really need to put my emotions in check. But for now, I should sleep.

-W571-

When I woke up it was probably noon. I exited the tent and saw Jax and Johnny trying to prepare food with Johnny messing up and Jax scolding him for not listening. Kenshi, Ermac and Liu Kang were all talking to each other while Kung Lao was meditating, Sonya and Kitana were talking and Sub-Zero was just making small ice balls in his hands out of boredom. Considering the confusing state of my emotions I thought it best to avoid him and Kenshi, but he saw me and approached me on his own.

"Hey sleepy head." He began.

"Hi." I replied distantly.

"Are you okay?"

"I just got up and I'm hungry."

"If you say so. Hey, want to go for a walk?"

"Not really. I don't feel up to it."

"Okay then."

He must've minded how aloof I was behaving. It would be disorienting to be best friends with someone on one day and then have that person back off completely the next. He headed off into another direction presumably to begin his walk. I don't know whether Sub-Zero's feelings are friendly or not but it wouldn't hurt to maintain some distance for now.

As far as Kenshi goes, I don't know whether I should go ask him what all of his cryptic talk was about last night or ignore him too. This uncertainty and the nervous feeling I got in my stomach thinking about him is leading me to believe that maybe Sub-Zero _is_ my rebound guy, and even after all this drama, I still do love Kenshi deeply…Took me long enough.

Even though I wanted to go and talk to Kenshi, I decided it best for me to distance myself from him too. I went over to Kitana and Sonya to see what they were talking about. When I reached them Kitana raised her eyebrow at me and Sonya looked like she was trying to read me.

"Hello, Li Mei." Kitana said

"Hey to you too."

They both began looking at me judgmentally all of a sudden and I was left confused at their sudden harshness.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"No, reason…" Sonya replied slowly.

"Seriously, what happened? Is there something on my face? Did I do something?" I was getting annoyed.

"Should we tell her?" Sonya directed the question at Kitana.

"Why not?" Kitana answered.

"Li Mei…uh…Sub-Zero? Really?" Sonya asked loudly.

"How did you-? Who told-?" I was shocked they knew.

"I heard from Kitana." Sonya said.

"I heard from Liu Kang." Kitana replied.

"And who told him?" I angrily inquired.

"I don't know. And please, calm down!" Kitana told me.

"I will not calm down! I do not want Sub-Zero to find out!" I began panicking.

"Freak out any louder and he'll hear you himself." Kitana quipped.

"This cannot be happening." I said with anxiety.

I searched through my thoughts and came up with the only possible explanation. Kenshi told somebody who went and blabbed to everyone else. I became really annoyed and wanted to go scream in his face but he was still talking to Ermac and Liu Kang. At the moment, I don't really care so I went over to them and asked Liu Kang and Ermac to give us privacy.

"So what happened?" Kenshi asked me when Liu and Ermac had left.

"You told everyone I like Sub-Zero?" I angrily asked him.

"I didn't tell anyone other than Ermac. If he blabbed It's not my fault."

"Yes it is! You told him in the first place!"

"He's never blabbed before, so I think I can trust him."

"I do not want Sub-Zero to find out." I sternly told him.

"If it helps…" He paused and became a little sullen. "Sub-Zero likes you too."

"Great! This is just what I needed."

"You don't seem too happy." His demeanor reverted back to normal.

"Of course I'm not!"

"You've become really confusing. I mean, don't you like him?"

"Yeah, but I also-" I bit my lip. I was about to tell Kenshi I still love him.

"I…uh also don't want to pressure us." I covered.

"That's it?" He asked in a manner which echoed me back in ChaosRealm.

"Why what were you expecting?"

"Exactly what you were expecting back in ChaosRealm."

"You know the air just became thicker." I joked.

"Why because we both know about each other's-" Kenshi stopped himself from finishing that sentence.

"What Kenshi? What do we both know?" I smirked.

"Is this why you don't want Sub-Zero to know about your alleged feelings?"

"Pfsht, no! I mean, you didn't even give me a reason to which I could agree or disagree to."

"Okay, fine. This is the game we're playing." He replied in irritation.

"What game? I'm just asking you to supply me with a reason." I smirked again.

"Li Mei, it's only a matter of time till we face Onaga again, I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, before the first battle with Onaga, I told you something. You couldn't say it back. I don't want to go through the same thing twice." Kenshi replied despondently.

Kenshi's tone really made me feel guilty. Now that I could get myself to say it, he doesn't want to hear it. I'm okay with that, really I mean…I deserve it. But what ripped me apart was to see how much he was still in pain because of me. I was feeling a little grateful that even though he didn't explicitly state it, he implied his feelings for me too many times for me to ignore it. That feeling outshined the guilt and I went to hug Kenshi. He may not have expected it, like the last time we hugged but he needed it. I embraced him tightly and whispered in his ear:

"I still feel bad for putting you through that."

"It hurts but I've forgiven you." He whispered back.

(Kenshi's POV)

After hugging Li Mei and indirectly telling her I still love her. I walked off, there was a lot going on in my mind. Like how she had feelings for Sub-Zero but she was implying that she still loves me. And whether I should talk through this with Sub-Zero, and see what the best course of action. For now, I needed to vent to Ermac. And thank him for blabbing about Li Mei's feelings for Sub-Zero. I gestured for him to follow me as we travelled through the forest looking for a private place to sit.

"We noticed you and Li Mei hugging again. Have you told her?"

"Indirectly."

"And by indirectly you mean discreet subtle hints?"

"No, I mean saying everything and taking out the word 'love' from every sentence."

Ermac face-palmed. "We can't believe how ridiculous all of this is."

"Yeah, well she indirectly told me too."

"So she also subtracted the word 'love' from all of her sentences." Ermac said unimpressed.

"Shut up."

"Your maturity could match Raiden's wisdom."

"Don't start."

"Fine. Now what of Li Mei's feelings for Sub-Zero?"

"Yeah, I thought of that too. I think that maybe she really likes him."

"Kenshi, we advise you to pay attention. What if in actuality, Li Mei has strong feelings for both of you. But, her feelings for you are much deeper as they are genuine, but with Sub-Zero they are fake as she's trying to replicate something as a temporary filler because of how upset she is over losing you."

"He's her rebound guy?"

"Must you come up with shorter explanations to demean us?"

"It's not intentional. It just happens."

"Hmph, anyhow. Yes your shorter explanation is correct."

"That's all well and good, but I don't want this to get between me and Sub-Zero."

"We doubt it highly. His feelings are more akin to admiration rather than _love_."

"Still, I mean we don't know what's going on in his heart."

"We do. Because sadly other people have decided to join you on the list off people who talk about themselves so much that it makes us suicidal."

"Spit it out."

"These are his exact words: ' She's hot.' Now you tell us how deep those feelings are."

"They must have developed more since then."

"HE SAID THAT TO ME YESTERDAY!" Ermac paused. "Are you just looking for a reason to deny yourself the second chance with her that you crave?"

"…Maybe…"

"Remember how we said that humans are doomed?"

"Yeah."

"Scratch that, just you."

**AAAANNDD cut! So chapter 21: check. There is so much insecurity about this chapter, but I won't plague my readers with that anymore. I mean seriously, it's pretty abrupt (damn it)**

**As always, a grateful thank you to both of reviewers, Nerdette92 and en-lumine. You two are reading the story and are awesome enough to let me know that you are so for that I will be forever in your debt :))))))))**

**Y'know Nerdette92, last chapter wasn't that funny at all. And that's only because, there was no Ermac. I will now proceed to shove that character down your throats for the sake of some forced humor :P**

**Must…Stop…Babbling**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	22. Confessions, Confessions

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 22: Confessions, Confessions

(Li Mei's POV)

For the past week we've been traversing through EarthRealm in search of this warrior named Nightwolf. Though some of us haven't met him, Liu Kang and Kitana have told us he has a caring, kind type of personality even though Darrius has told us that he will be…difficult because of some ritual he has performed.

Throughout this week, I've been avoiding Kenshi _and_ Sub-Zero in equal measure. Considering our battle with Onaga is drawing nearer, it's best to prioritize and not pay attention to this…uncomfortable portion of the journey. I've mostly interacted with Kitana who has surprisingly not been her gossipy self for a while. She's probably feeling a little guilty after that episode in ChaosRealm. Nonetheless I appreciate it. At the moment, we all were heading towards the spot where Darrius said we could find Nightwolf.

Kung Lao and Liu Kang were walking in the lead, followed by Kitana and Ermac. Jax and Sonya were walking behind me, where you could hear Johnny trying to convince Sonya about how they're meant to be together. Sub-Zero and Kenshi were walking at the end, but they weren't talking and it looked more like they were ignoring each other. Suddenly Sub-Zero approached me, but I didn't meet his eyes.

"Li Mei, what's wrong?" He began.

"Nothing, why?"

"A week ago, we were like best friends. Now you don't even make eye contact with me."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"You're doing it right now!"

"Okay, what? What is it that you want to talk about?" I looked into his eyes irritably.

"Why are you so angry? Have I done something?" He asked genuinely.

"Just please, leave me alone…" I aloofly responded.

"Yeah Sub-Zero, give her what she wants." Kenshi was now walking right next to us.

"And you'd know so much about that wouldn't you?" Sub-Zero quipped.

"More so than you." Kenshi remarked and began walking with Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Ugh, at least he's gone. Now tell me why you're so worked up."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, you're my friend. I care about you."

"Then please, leave me be."

"Li Mei…Look. I…uh, I care about you as more than a friend too. I want to know what's going on."

I face-palmed in annoyance. Sure there was this confused spot for Sub-Zero, but there's still one there for Kenshi. Who I actually wanted to hear say something like that to me. Sub-Zero's eyes gave away shock and hurt due to my reaction.

"Okay, now you _have_ to leave me alone." I replied and walked towards Ermac and Kitana.

"Kitana, listen. I really need to talk to you…" I said once I reached her.

(Kitana's POV)

Me and Ermac were for once discussing a serious topic, which was to say a non-gossip one. Li Mei walked up to us and asked if she could talk to me. She trusts me now. HAH! I'M SOMEONE'S CONFIDANT! Um, sorry. Lost my composure there. Yeah, uh…where was I? Right! Li Mei came to talk to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her once Ermac walked away.

"Oh, yeah you know same old. But uh this one interesting thing did happen." She said completely relaxed.

"Which was?"

"Just Sub-Zero telling me he thinks of me as more than a friend." Her tone consistent.

"WHAT!?" I announced loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Everybody abruptly halted and looked at the two of us. Liu Kang faced me.

"Kitana dear, is everything alright?" He inquired, concerned.

"Yeah…uh. I'll tell you later."

He began trying to read my face, but accepted my answer and turned back around. We began walking again.

"So he actually said that?" I brought my focus back to Li Mei's love life.

"…Yup. But I'm not too happy about it."

"Don't you like him?"

"Platonically. Plus…" She drifted off.

"Plus? Plus what?" I smirked as I realized what she was going to say. "Wait, is there someone else?"

"No comment."

"It's Kenshi isn't it?"

"No comment."

"I'll call him and Sub-Zero, saying you want to talk to them."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." I smirked again. "KENSHI! SUB-ZERO! LI MEI WANTS TO TALK TO YOU TWO!" I announced again.

Li Mei stood there awestruck as though she didn't expect me to do it. Sub-Zero came immediately but Kenshi declined. Hah! Like I would take no for an answer!

"Okay Kenshi, Li Mei will probably be satisfied by Sub-Zero." Ermac added from behind me.

Johnny, myself, Jax and Ermac began laughing. Liu Kang wasn't too happy with me and Ermac.

"Kitana sweetheart, Ermac. Come here."

Ermac and I stopped laughing and the expressions on our faces were grave, as though we went to war and lost. We hesitantly approached Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kenshi.

"Kitana, Ermac. What was that all about?" Liu Kang asked with a cool head.

"We made one remark. Blame the Princess." Ermac defended himself.

"Alright then, Princess. Enlighten us." Kung Lao added.

"Li Mei told me that Sub-Zero has confessed his feelings to her." I explained.

"WHAT!?" Kenshi announced in a manner which echoed me.

Once again everyone halted and we all looked at Kenshi. Suddenly Li Mei piped up.

"KITANA!" She screamed.

"How are you so sure I said anything?!" I asked insulted.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID!"

"I COULD'VE SAID SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Then what did you say!?"

"Well, okay maybe I did tell them. But that's only this time." I said in shame.

"KITANA HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Why is it such a big deal if I did?" I shot her an expectant look.

She glared at me in response and gritted her teeth. Well, this was fun.

"Nicely handled Princess." Ermac whispered to me.

"That scumbag." Kenshi pouted.

"Kenshi at least handle it maturely." Ermac berated him.

"So how did she react to Sub-Zero's confession?" Kung Lao suddenly asked.

"She didn't seem too happy about it." I answered.

"Did-Did she say why?" Kenshi asked nervous and expectant.

"No comment." I said.

"Kitana what do you mean?" Liu Kang's tone was confused.

"That's what she told me. No comment." I explained.

"Oh…" Kenshi began brooding.

"Don't be all moody Kenshi. I personally think it's because of you." I added.

"That makes it sound like he's the reason for why she's annoyed." Kung Lao sarcastically remarked.

I sent a very intimidating look in his direction while he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"What I meant was, that she was expecting _you_ Kenshi, to say that to her." I elaborated.

"Ugh, I wish I could." Kenshi said in a pained tone.

"Why? What's holding you back?" Liu Kang inquired.

"Last time I told her how I felt, she broke my heart and became Dragon Queen." Kenshi said.

"Don't let that one thing become associated with being honest about your feelings." Kung Lao added.

"Additionally, what's the worst that could happen now? Her turning traitor again and Onaga killing her?" Ermac added.

"Thank you. That's so reassuring." Kenshi quipped sarcastically.

"Kenshi, if you care so deeply about her, you owe it to yourself and her to tell her how you feel." Kung Lao added.

"Exactly, it might be frightening, but it will have to happen eventually." Liu Kang added.

"We are simply enjoying how much pressure this will put on Kenshi to tell Li Mei." Ermac said deviously.

"That is such a good take on the subject." I agreed.

"Kitana, Ermac. Back to you two." Liu Kang said in annoyance.

"No, no. Let's pressure Kenshi." I begged.

"We agree." Ermac added.

"Oh please. You're on your own now. Blame the princess?" I snapped at Ermac.

"You know Liu Kang, I never truly understood how stupid people become with love till I saw you and Kitana." Kung Lao remarked.

"Yes, love is a temporary block from sanity." Liu Kang replied in disdain.

(Kenshi's POV)

This entire past week, Li Mei has been avoiding me and to be honest I'm okay with that. But now, hearing that Sub-Zero has told her how he feels himself, I feel…pathetic. I do feel a tad bit more motivated to tell Li Mei I love her, but at the same time I feel concerned. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if everything that happened last time happens this time?

Maybe I'm freaking out over nothing. Maybe I'm not freaking out enough. At least I can honestly say I'm wanting to tell her. It's been a few hours since Kitana, Ermac, Liu Kang and Kung Lao and I were talking, so it was night now. We travelled for about another hour before Liu Kang told us to stop as we had reached our rendezvous with Nightwolf.

Each of us set up our tents and began a search for food. I stayed at the camp site because I felt immensely tired and I needed the time to myself. I sensed Li Mei approaching me and suddenly decided to join the others in their search for food.

"Kenshi, wait!" She told me.

"I'm going to find some food."

"Leave that to the others."

"They could use an extra hand."

"Then I'll join you."

"Why?"

"That was a little cold…"

"I apologize, but I really need to go." I adopted a distant tone.

"Can you at least listen to what I have to say?"

I decided to give her a chance, I mean she seemed pretty desperate to talk to me.

"Alright fine." I gave up and sat back down.

She came and sat beside me and took a deep breath.

"Kenshi, with all of this stuff going on with Sub-Zero and our battle with Onaga coming closer. I really need to get something off my chest." She began.

"I know, you might not even want to hear it." She continued.

"But it's time that I tell you, that I lo-"

The words I so longed to hear were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a Native-American looking man with broad shoulders and a dark look in his eyes.

"Hello warriors. I'm Nightwolf." He introduced himself. He then added with a hint of attitude:

"Am I interrupting?"

**Ba dum tsss. I loved the ending of this chapter. I practically give all of you what you want…but in a very limited capacity. Hehehe I'm evil. I think this chapter's okay. Nothing spectacular, nothing crappy so I'll leave it there.**

**I know, I know. It's been forever since I last updated…well a week. But still. School has started so expect weekly updates from now on. But October-December I might have a pretty undefined schedule because of exams and extra classes so I apologize in advance for making you all suffer in suspense till the next chapter.**

**Nerdette92, en-lumine and introducing Raphael's Sis1. My heart shouts with gratitude as I read your reviews. Nerdette92 and en-lumine, my God…we made it through 22 chapters! Raphaels' Sis1…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE READING MY STORY TOO! I swear I love your Kenshi story…like A LOT! So, yeah, in short you three rock…*VIRTUAL HUGS!***

**I think I've gone insane…**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	23. Poor Kenshi

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 23: Poor Kenshi

(Kenshi's POV)

"Am I interrupting?" Nightwolf asked rudely.

"As a matter of fact, yes. If you're looking for the others, please wander off deep into the forest." I replied with obvious annoyance.

I wasn't going to let this moment be wasted, Li Mei was going to tell me she loves me. And I will get my wait's worth. Nightwolf began walking towards the forest like I advised him too and I waited 5 minutes before I let Li Mei speak again.

"Yeah, you were saying?" I smiled at her.

"Uh…yeah. See, I…I hope you forgive me. This is tough."

"No, no. Go on."

She took a deep breath and responded. "Kenshi. I-I-"

"We have returned!" Ermac announced with Johnny, Kitana, Jax and Nightwolf in tow.

"OH COME ON!" I shouted with impatience.

"Kenshi, it's okay. Maybe another time." Li Mei patted my shoulder as she left.

I held my head in my hands. Feeling defeated, I got up to go to my tent and sleep the pain away. As I got up Ermac asked me what was wrong…Bad idea.

"What's wrong?! She almost said it! But first Nightwolf shows up, then all of you! GRUGH!" I snapped at Ermac.

"Will you hate us if we told Kitana?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone."

"I wonder if in your absence Sub-Zero will manage to make a lasting impression on Li Mei." Ermac said nonchalantly.

"No…That wouldn't happen."

"Why not? It's not like you'll be there to stop him from…igniting a flame in her heart."

"Please stop it."

"Stop what?" Ermac asked innocently.

"This thing you're doing. It's not working."

"If that'll get you to sleep at night, we won't argue."

I ignored what Ermac said and began my journey to my tent. I began thinking of Li Mei getting closer to Sub-Zero just because I wouldn't be there. Then I began thinking of what Ermac said. I abruptly stopped. Turned around. Went back to Ermac and asked him what he meant.

"Oh, you know. He makes her giggle a few times. She begins enjoying his company more and more and then suddenly, you won't be as special to her anymore. And he will."

"Hmm, I don't feel so sleepy anymore…"

"Our friend, it's very simple to get under your skin."

(Li Mei's POV)

So there I was, about to tell Kenshi I love him, for real this time. None of that cryptic nonsense. But right at the moment where I was going to say 'love' first, Nightwolf shows up. The second time, almost everybody else does. Kenshi could tell I was going to tell him…I don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. Although, I feel bad he didn't get to hear me say it. It was actually a little cute the way he got all impatient and angry…Wait, what? Did I just think that?

"Soo, what was that all about?" Kitana approached me.

"Huh? What?"

"Why did Kenshi shout 'Come on!' right now?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" I lied…badly.

"Really now? Because I saw you patting his shoulder and saying something like 'maybe next time' when we showed up."

"Pfsht. That? Oh that was nothing."

"Soo you weren't going to tell him anything were you?"

An uncomfortable expression came on my face while Kitana merely smirked. I slowly nodded and avoided eye-contact with her. She seemed to be satisfied by my answer and began walking off, I saw Ermac joining her and become tense. I don't know what, but when those two talk, you suddenly grow concerned.

They began talking with their backs facing the rest of us and from the way they kept moving, they were giggling. I feel so happy. With those two busy, and Nightwolf and Jax talking off in the distance, I saw Kenshi walking painfully slowly to his tent. As he passed me I grabbed his arm and when he faced me he seemed very confused.

"Uh, why are you doing that?" He asked unsure of my intentions.

"So, we can talk…"

"Yeah, about that. You've already struck out twice."

"Well I heard Sonya saying 'third time's the charm' the other day"

"We'll be interrupted again."

"You're just wasting time."

"Hah! What about you? Stuttering all over the place." He raised his voice.

"At least I have the guts to say _something_!" I responded loudly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it does!"

Suddenly Liu Kang and Kung Lao emerged from the forest and approached us.

"What's happening here?" Kung Lao asked generally.

"NOTHING!" Kenshi and I responded in unison and proceeded to walk off in opposite directions.

"I just asked a simple question." I faintly heard Kung Lao state in a tone of disbelief.

-W571-

When Sub-Zero, Sonya and Johnny returned, food was prepared and we all sat down to eat Sub-Zero sat across from me and looked up every few minutes for no discernible reason. Kenshi sat in such a way that I wouldn't see him. But I still did.

Nightwolf introduced himself to those of us who hadn't met him yet and he seemed rather dark as opposed to the description Kitana provided. He later told us about this ritual in his tribe where he absorbs the sins of his people so he can banish Onaga to the NehtherRealm. According to Nightwolf, Darrius would not be able to join us this time because of some Seidan radicals which he found rather ironic. Nightwolf proceeded to brief us on what exactly we should do now.

"Since you people require spoon feeding. Here is what has been decided. Initially I was to be escorted to the NetherRealm, yes? Well no longer. We will journey to Outworld and Liu Kang must send me and Onaga to the NetherRealm through his teleportation skill." Nightwolf said.

"All well and good. But I do not have such mastery of the skill as yet." Liu Kang explained.

"Darrius suggested teaching one or two from your current party." Nightwolf added

"Why don't I just teach you?" Liu Kang asked.

"I don't have the patience to learn." Nightwolf rudely responded.

"Alright then, any volunteers?" Liu Kang asked.

Kitana, Johnny and Ermac raised their hands. Liu Kang seemed to be hesitant over choosing Kitana or not.

"I'll definitely teach Ermac. But…uh…how about…Kenshi?" Liu Kang stated as more of a question.

"Huh? Me? Why?" Kenshi asked.

"Because you have a similar power signal to Ermac. Obviously." Liu Kang said

"That, and he's scared of upsetting Kitana." Kung Lao remarked.

"At least panic doesn't affect my powers." Liu Kang responded.

"ONE TIME! One time that happened! And you will never let me live it down." Kung Lao said irritated.

"If this inane banter could halt." Nightwolf irritatingly interjected. "We must make a move on. So hurry up and eat then sleep. We have to get an early start."

**YAY! I'm finally back! SO Eid holidays and 14****th**** August. I don't give a damn what people say. Living in Pakistan is awesome! Anyway the point was to inform you guys, I will have some serious free time and some of it will be spent on writing so there might be more updates in this coming week.**

**I apologize for the length. I truly do. But this chapter is a little rushed and I don't really think there was **_**that**_** much more I could do with it.**

**Nerdette92, en-lumine and Raphael's Sis1 I'm sorry I tortured you for so long. I know it was cruel. But the end is near and as sad as that is…It means Kenshi and Li Mei will finally get together. *Spoiler Alert* Wait…that was supposed to come before…Man I feel like my authors note is longer than the chapter D: Wait…again. I made a promise so I will just say…**

**P.S: Who like the chapter name? ;D**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	24. Poor Li Mei

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 24: Poor Li Mei

(Li Mei's POV)

It felt nice to think about the good ol' days. And by that I mean any period of time which occurred before I turned traitor. Right now, I was just thinking back to the day when I first met Kenshi…

-flashback-

_I was wandering in the forest for about 30 minutes out of plain boredom. Like other forests in Outworld, this forest was dark and huge. Thankfully, being a native of this realm, you develop a good sense of navigation over time._

_I saw a stranger, wearing a red blind fold and looked as though he was prepared for a fight, judging by the fact that his hand was tightly clasped around the hilt of his sword. In case he was lost I decided to approach him._

"_Are you lost?" I approached him._

_He was so on edge that my question took him by surprise. He unsheathed his sword and prepared to strike me and I fell on my behind, but then he stopped._

"_Sorry." He said sheepishly._

"_I've lived in this realm my entire life, you get use to these things." I replied as he helped me up._

"_To answer your question, yes. I believe I'm lost."_

"_No matter, I can help you, that is… if you want me to."_

"_I'll take whatever help I can get."_

_We began wandering the forest, and the stranger made it a point to ask whether I knew what I was doing or not considering I didn't know what I was doing. Eventually, we began conversing again._

"_Soo, what's your name?" I asked him._

"_Am I sure I can trust you?"_

"_Pfsht! Of course silly billy!"_

"_You certainly have interesting vocabulary."_

"_And you like avoiding questions. I'm Li Mei by the way."_

"_That rhymed."_

"_I know, weird huh?"_

"_I'm Kenshi, sorry I can think of a rhyme to go with it."_

"_Haha. That's quite alright. So what brings you to this part of the realm?"_

"_Well, I'm on a mission from EarthRealm. I need to find a fellow agent who's gone missing here."_

"_By here you mean the realm or our current location."_

"_The former, so, what are you doing here?"_

"_Just roaming, it's fun."_

"_Uh-huh. So you do this for fun?"_

"_Well I use to till the Deadly Alliance took over my village. I got busy between slavery and having my soul ripped from my body."_

"_That's awful. I've had a run-in with Shang Tsung myself. It cost me my sight."_

"_Oh no. That's so horrible."_

"_To be honest, I was just an arrogant jerk back then. I had it coming."_

"_I doubt you could do anything that bad, that you deserved losing your sight."_

_Kenshi smiled painfully. He fell quiet after that. I found him very intriguing, mysterious or whatever you want to call it. I escorted him to Master Bo' Rai Cho and left his company. I wonder if I'll ever meet him again._

-flashback over-

Yup, it felt nice to think of a time when the universe wasn't going to crumble because of me. Better still, was to think of a time between me and Kenshi that wasn't like it is now. Since our little tiff at the old campsite, I've been feeling extra regretful. Thinking all of this while physically, I'm just staring at the top of my tent.

I think I might need some fresh air. I exited the tent and saw Sub-Zero sitting there. His back facing me. I felt bad that I've been so rude to him after becoming his friend.

"Hi…"

"Oh, I exist to you again." He responded harshly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I've been, rude, stupid and unfair to you-"

"Understatement."

I went and sat next to him on the log he was sitting on. I tried to put my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it away.

"I know what game you're playing." He said refusing to make eye-contact with me.

"I'm not playing any game."

"No, you are! You ignore me all the time unless you and Kenshi have a fight. After which I'm the only person who exists to you."

"I know it may seem that way, but please try and understand that I don't mean for it to happen."

"I'm just your rebound guy, and only when it's convenient for you…"

I couldn't take it anymore, I burst into tears and held my face in my hands. I hated myself. I just can't do anything right. And it doesn't help with Sub-Zero making me feel so much worse than I already am.

"Are you okay…?" He asked as though surprised by my outburst.

"What does it look like?!" I exclaimed but not too loudly, it was night time.

"…Uh…what's wrong?"

"Ugh, just forget it."

"Is it my fault?"

"No, it's my fault."

"What is?"

"Everything. All I ever do is mess up." I sniffled.

"Li Mei, look. I don't think you mess up."

"Oh right, you just hate me because I'm still in love with Kenshi and not you."

"….You just admitted it…"

I was overwhelmed with emotion again and began crying even harder. I can't begin to understand why, but I was feeling sad.

"Why are you still crying?"

"Because, I tried to tell him and the first two times I was interrupted and the third time we had a fight."

"Explains why you're talking to me." He muttered.

"I heard that!" I jabbed his arm.

"Geez, you're really worked up."

"What was your first clue?" I wiped my eyes.

"Stop with the sarcasm. Now cheer up." He cupped my face with one hand.

I leaned in to hug him and he held me tightly. I felt grateful that at least for now Sub-Zero doesn't hate me. Because it's good to have a friend as great as him.

(Ermac's POV)

Our name is Ermac, and we are a gossip. And we're nosy. And we excel at black mail. But that's another story. The point of bringing this point to focus was that we were innocently in our tent trying to innocently sleep, when suddenly, we heard talking. Of course, we were intrigued to search for the source of this noise. We slightly lifted one of the flaps of our tent and saw Li Mei and Sub-Zero conversing, though we could not tell about what.

Our point of interest was when they were hugging. And the dilemma that followed for us. Should we tell Kenshi? Should we _not_ tell Kenshi? We should tell Kitana in any circumstance. But Kenshi…oh this is such a dilemma! The gossip in us is eager to tell him, but the friend in us is hesitant. We should probably find out everything first…No, we should tell Kitana first.

-W571-

"THEY WHAT!?" Kitana hollered. Causing everyone to look at us.

"Nothing friends, look away. Nothing to see here." We nervously said as the rest looked away.

"Does Kenshi know?"

"Hah! Please, we would first tell you."

"I'm flattered. So why were they hugging?"

"…We…are not so sure."

"Well then find out!"

"No, you should find out Princess, she speaks more feely to you than us."

"OH PLEASE! SHE CALLS YOU A SWEETIE PIE! Whatever that is."

"Could you immature children shut up!?" Nightwolf yelled at us.

"We feel hurt. So many souls in us. Not all of them could be children."

"Relax Ermac, Nightwolf is just difficult. Come on, we'll go talk to Li Mei."

Li Mei was aimlessly walking around as Kitana and us approached her. She seemed a little gloomy, which was very unlike herself.

"Hello Li Mei, you seem bored." Kitana began.

"Nah, I'm just a little down…" She replied

"What happened?" We asked.

"I'm just having one of those moments where I feel responsible for all this." She remained glum.

"You don't need to feel that way. At least you want to make up for it." Kitana consoled.

"And plus haven't you made peace with all of it?" We added.

"I never will. I did something stupid and bad. It's only fitting that I harbor this guilt till I die." She descended further into sadness.

"Li Mei, do you need to talk through it?" Kitana asked sympathizing.

"No, I kind of talked it over with Sub-Zero last night. I don't like talking about it more than once." And further down she descended.

"Fine, deny us the right to be more of a sweetie pie." We pouted.

"Oh you." Li Mei smiled and hugged Kitana and us.

"Thanks, I needed that." Li Mei added as the hug ended.

"Just remember Li Mei, we both are here for you." Kitana reassured her.

Li Mei smiled genuinely as if to tell us 'I can never repay you for this.'

(Li Mei's POV)

At lunch, as we all gathered together, I sat with Kitana and Ermac. Nightwolf began briefing us on our schedule.

"After this meal we must move on, that is if you people expect to defeat Onaga as quickly as possible."

"Where to now?" Johnny asked almost whining.

"The portal to the Nexus." Nightwolf flatly stated.

"Don't you need a Kamidogu to activate one?" Kung Lao inquired.

"That ditzy old fool Shujinko activated it and forgot to shut it down. Onaga in all his idiocy also forgot to close them." Nightwolf expressed his irritation.

"How long will it take to reach them?" Jax asked.

"If we move on _my_ schedule. By nightfall." Nightwolf rudely responded.

"So is Onaga still in ChaosRealm or is he back in Outworld?" I asked.

"Ah, the ever concerned wife. Since Baraka's death he's gone back to Outworld." Nightwolf said.

Nightwolf's remark about me stung. I hated being labeled as the Dragon Queen in any capacity. And with how guilty I'm feeling these days it didn't help.

"Uh, excuse me." I said, getting up and leaving.

I'm sure the others could tell that I left because of what Nightwolf said. As I left I could faintly hear Kitana screaming. I smiled a little. She is a good friend. I began wandering off into the forest, reminding me of my childhood in Outworld, going on long walks with my mother and picking up flowers of all kinds, and making bracelets and necklaces out of them.

I reached a stream and sat in front of it deciding not to venture any further. My face fell into my hands and I began crying again, remembering every horrible and painful thing that has either happened to me or that I've done. From having my soul ripped from my body to breaking Kenshi's heart. From the self-pity of having been Dragon Queen to seeing Kaito's lifeless body.

It all just kept piling up on me one brick after the other. I just wish I could take it all back. Change the way things turned out. Prevent myself from causing pain to those who didn't deserve it. I thought of Kaito and how sad he was and how much he hated me for what I did. But he forgave me in a matter of minutes, despite the fact that I killed off his family. I hope that wherever he is, Kaito's soul is at peace.

"Are you alright?" Kenshi appeared and sat down next to me.

"What do you think?" I responded angrily.

"Listen, you don't have to feel so upset. It's in the past now."

"That doesn't change the fact that I killed innocent people."

"That doesn't mean you let it define you either."

"You don't understand, okay. I mean what I did was unforgivable."

"Then why would we all forgive you?"

"Pity."

"No, because we know that it wasn't really you."

"Then why do I have doubts about that?"

"Because it's natural to do that."

"Ugh, why are you here anyway? Did the others send you?"

"I came of my own choice, and because I care."

"Really?" I asked less out of attitude and more out of hoping he does.

"Well, yeah! You know that." He smiled.

"Thanks Kenshi." I smiled back.

"No problem. So will you be going back now or…?"

"Nah, I'll stay here and brood."

"If it helps, Kitana's going Tarkatan on Nightwolf."

"It does…But I want to be alone right now."

"Are you indirectly telling me to leave?" He pretended to be insulted.

"You can stay if you want."

"No, someone wants me to leave. So fine." He kept up the façade

"Bye Kenshi." I smiled.

"Bye Li Mei, and remember, it's not your fault." He smiled back.

As he left, I returned to my brooding…

**Sooo as promised I updated sooner than next week. :)))) Yeah I know, the chapter's name *ducks to avoid tomatoes* I just had some creativity block as far as that is considered….**

**And en-lumine I hope your result was awesome :)) My cousin got his result today too and for some reason he can do Pak Studies and Islamiat (he got A's in both) and he got a B in Urdu and I was like 'What the hell , bro?' and he was like -_-**

**Anyway, en-lumine, Raphael's Sis1 and Nerdette92 I will thank from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to review as always.**

**AAAnnd since both en-lumine and Nerdette92 asked for a flashback at different points in time I finally put one in. I wanted to put one in sooner but my imagination was all like 'No!' Meanie **

**Oh right, I just remembered an awesome reviewer *ahem* en-lumine *ahem* has to tell me about her one-shot. I'll be waiting *Creepy face***

**I need help…**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	25. Descent into Depression

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 25: Descent into Depression

(Li Mei's POV)

Once I was done brooding, I wasn't entirely sure about where the campsite was…that is until, I heard Kitana's vicious screaming and Nightwolf responding just as vehemently.

"WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE HER FEEL GUILTY!?"

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY WHAT I WANT YOU PRISS!"

And more such dialogue, of course I stopped paying attention to it and just followed the noise much more than listen to it. Now that I'm in a good mood…Kenshi said he cares about me. I began grinning inwardly at the thought. Sure our feelings for each other have remained unsaid, but it's these little sweet moments that really count, at least for me.

By the time I reached the site, Liu Kang and Sonya were retraining Kitana while Jax and Kung Lao were restraining Nightwolf with Ermac and Johnny just amused by it all. For some reason Sub-Zero and Kenshi weren't there…

(Kenshi's POV)

"What's your problem?" I loudly asked.

"You know exactly what my problem is!" Sub-Zero responded.

"I can't help it if she doesn't feel the same way!"

"Hah! Please, you just say that because she's still in love with you!"

"Even if she wasn't I would still say that."

"If she wasn't, she'd be in love with me!"

"Why do you care so much anyway!?"

Sub-Zero fell silent and turned around.

"What? Answer me!"

Silence.

"Now you're just pissing me off."

"Maybe I like her. Maybe she's just more than just a pretty face to me." He said still not facing me.

This time I fell silent. This was really splitting me apart. Li Mei is the love of my life. Sub-Zero is one of my closest friends. This isn't going to be easy, I'm going to forced to make a decision. Damn, this is not fair.

"You've put me in a really tough spot here…"

"How so, Kenshi?"

"You're making me choose between my best friend and the woman I love."

"Kenshi…don't. Okay? Don't make me the bad guy here."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that you've pushed me into a corner."

"Look, I…You say you can't help it that Li Mei doesn't look at me that way. Well _I _can't help it that I do."

"Fair enough…"

"Listen, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Don't be so despondent."

"Can't help it…"

"Kenshi…Let's just forget about this for now…I'm going to go back to the camp. Are you going to be joining me?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess."

Maintaining some distance between us, we journeyed back to the campsite. The whole time I was plagued with having to choose one of them over the other. Being snapped out of my thoughts when Ermac asked why I seemed so distant. I shrugged him off, saying it was nothing. He must've been concerned because I heard him asking Sub-Zero what was wrong with me. Of course he remained silent as well.

Liu Kang eventually approached me, but thankfully didn't pry. He only came to inform me that I should pack up and prepare myself for the trip to the nexus. So I did just that. Anything that could distract me even slightly was on my agenda. As we began moving, Ermac attempted to talk to me again.

"Are you in better spirits to tell us now what happened?"

"The second you genuinely care rather than be nosy is when I'll tell you."

"Well, give us a hint!"

"Why do you have to know everything?"

"From our time spent as Shao Kahn's enforcer with Mileena and our time spent as a force of good with the Princess, we require a specific quota of information regarding other people's personal lives."

"Ugh…I wonder why we're friends sometimes."

"It has something to do with Li Mei doesn't it…?" Ermac asked exasperated.

"It always does…"

"Why must your life revolve around her? And please for the sake of the Elder Gods, don't say that because she is your life."

"It's just a very complicated situation."

"We wonder how much further we must walk…" Ermac changed the subject.

"Did you even hear what I said?" My tone became annoyed.

"Kenshi, the world doesn't revolve around your love life. Please, get over yourself." Ermac said matter-of-factly

"Hmph."

"Ah, the return of your mature and well thought out retorts." Ermac feigned happiness.

"I'm just going to stop talking to you."

I walked ahead off Ermac, and either he didn't want to bug me any further or didn't have the strength to, regardless I was left to my thoughts. And once I was, I began wishing for a distraction. When all you can think off is either losing the person you love or alienate your best friend, you really feel conflicted. And if dealing with someone pestering me is the price of distraction, so be it.

"Hey Kenshi." Li Mei suddenly began speaking to me.

Well this wasn't what I wanted. She'll just remind me of my inner conflict. Ugh, just be cool Kenshi. Don't mess up.

"Huh? Oh, hi."

"Are you okay? Since you and Sub-Zero came back from the forest, you two have been really quiet."

"Nah, it's nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Be that as it may, I don't want you to be all sad."

"That's sweet."

"Well I was feeling sad earlier today and you cheered me up so it's only fair if I do the same when you're down."

I faintly smiled. If only I could be honest about my feelings. I just want to tell her everything, but after this whole Onaga business, I just associate that evil smirk she sent my way as she walked over to Onaga…

-flashback-

_Me and the other warriors fighting for the Forces of Light fought viciously against Onaga's henchmen. The Tarkatans, his mummified army, even those warriors who perished against the Deadly Alliance. As I drove my katana deep into the body of a mummified soldier I tried sensing Li Mei. Sure she ripped my heart out and roasted it on a spit a few moments back, but I'm still entitled to be concerned about her._

_My focus was broken by a soldier who almost decapitated me .I successfully dodged and slashed his back with my sword and effectively pushed him away via telekinesis. While a Tarkatan lunged at me from behind and slashed me on my back, I fell to the ground in pain, but the Tarkatan was lifted into the air and violently smashed onto the floor, losing his head. Ermac came and helped me up._

_Ermac and I fought as a team from that point, we slashed, killed and incapacitated various opposing forces as we moved around through the battlefield. I requested Ermac to not levitate into the air and land on his back to create a slight tremor as it would've hindered my own progress whilst fighting. We both began force-pushing our adversaries away, and sometimes telekinetically slammed them against the ground hard enough to kill them._

_Eventually Ermac and I got closer to our other allies. And I still couldn't sense Li Mei. I asked Ermac and he said he remembered seeing her somewhere a while back but couldn't remember more than that. Which was not helpful at all. But suddenly I noticed how close all of us were to Onaga, and that's I when saw her. She was walking towards him. She was going to fight him…_

"_LI MEI DON'T!" I shouted at her, while avoiding a blow from a soldier._

_And that's when she shot me the look. It was a smirk, no it was something much crueler than that. It was the ultimate facial expression of hate. I felt like such an idiot. She wasn't going to fight him, she was going to join him. Her face remained in that smirk. Her sudden treachery was enough of a distraction for Onaga to fuse together the Kamidogu. As he finished, a deafening roar was heard and a powerful vicious blast followed._

_All of us were propelled into the air and landed a great distance from our original locations. Our landing was hard and painful, I could swear that I've broken a rib. But worse than that I think, is the present condition of my heart…_

_-_flashback over-

The fact that I remember it with such detail is almost frightening. In fact thinking it over like this is only further increasing my fear of telling her.

"Kenshi? Are you there?" Li Mei responded bringing me back to the real world.

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't want you to get upset…"

"Why? What were you thinking about?"

I deeply inhaled. "The day you betrayed us."

"Oh." Was all she managed to say.

"See, I said I didn't want you to get sad."

"Well, I'll always get depressed whenever people bring it up. But I just have to keep reminding myself that it wasn't me. So I should blame myself less."

"You've really lightened up."

"I needed to sulk, to get it out of my system."

"Hmm, maybe I need to do that too."

"Sooo, why were you thinking about that day?"

"It's complicated…"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's…."

"Got something to do with 'us' doesn't it."

"Why do people just assume that?!" I said out of shock.

"Well does it?"

"…Yeah…"

"Then I guess I'll never know."

"What does that mean?"

"You aren't exactly the type of person who opens up easily."

"So?"

"_So_, it means that anything related to 'us' is disclosed to nobody."

"Do you have to make it so hard?"

"I'm getting irritated will you two morons just shut up already!" Nightwolf hollered.

"I swear that's all he ever does. Tell us to shut up." Li Mei softly added.

I faintly smiled at her remark and she patted my shoulder.

"Oh, you two sweethearts." I heard Kitana say in the background.

"Kitana, drop it." Liu Kang could be heard replying.

(Nightwolf's POV)

The day I depart from these people will perhaps be the greatest day of my life. I can't begin to describe my hatred for them. And more so at Darrius for not being smart enough to arrange some other kind of transportation to the NetherRealm. I mean all these people do is talk about Li Mei and Kenshi. I don't care if I'm difficult, they are just stupidly nosy.

And now Sub-Zero and Kenshi are all broody, and everyone must shout to the heavens 'WHY?' out of sheer stupidity. I could hear Li Mei and Kenshi's predictable, typical yawnfest of a conversation right now. No doubt it had something to with their romantic past. If there are idiots here, those two take the cake. I mean they can tell everyone other than each other that they love the other…Ugh stupidly retarded.

But I will not let these moronic thoughts prevent us from reaching our destination in time. Now what had Darrius said? Ah yes. I must take the portal to the NetherRealm, while they enter Outworld. Hopefully we'll have a means of communication so that if they mess up, I'll know. And I'll be able to get such joy out of it…I suddenly remember that Liu Kang has to teach Ermac that teleportation manoeuver. Of course you can't leave these people to do anything on their own.

"Liu Kang! When will you finally teach Ermac that technique?"

"I have already begun. I had forgotten to tell you." Liu Kang responded.

I have a very strong feeling that Liu Kang is lying about teaching Ermac. And only saying he has so that I wouldn't lambast him. Oh these idiots. I told them all that we would begin moving faster, and by that I meant running. I forced them all to begin running and once I finally gave in to their requests for a breather they all collapsed save for Liu Kang.

"Finally!" Johnny sighed with relief.

"I have to start training again." Jax groaned.

"I'll join you on that." Sonya replied.

The rest of them just kept going 'ahhh' or 'uhgr' so basically groaning. I didn't understand why these supposedly well-trained warriors couldn't run a few miles without getting tired. I honestly didn't have patience for this. I told them to get up and just walk fast rather than run. Which was more kindness than was needed. They all complained, of course but I scolded them for not being able to run a little and planning to take on Onaga. Honestly, these people have no idea how hard it is to deal with themselves.

-W571-

Through some divine intervention, we finally managed to reach the portal. I was inwardly grinning. And just for the hell of it, outwardly too. Of course the rest of them (save for Liu Kang again) fell down exhausted not wanting to get up. I smacked my forehead and began another verbal assault. But Liu Kang advised me to calm down. Then an idea formed in my head. These nosy twits would love it if two or more people in this group would be fighting…So let's give it to them.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I angrily stated

"There's no reason to be so worked up. Give them 5 or so minutes then at least they'll have some strength." Liu Kang calmly replied

"5 minutes?!" Ermac expressed disbelief. "By the Elder Gods!" And he seemingly lost consciousness.

"Oh just get up! Rest in Outworld!"

"Outworld?! I'm not going there." Kenshi piped up.

"And why is that mister diva?" I feigned care.

"Last time I went there I was almost slashed open." He finished.

"Oh, well. Good for you. Now everyone get up!"

They all made moaning and groaning noises in protest.

"Once we enter the nexus, I will go to the NetherRealm so we will all be rid of each other."

And it was quite infuriating when they all got up and ran through the portal.

(Li Mei's POV)

Once Nightwolf said that after we enter the nexus we'll part ways, we all willed ourselves forward to move on, just to be rid of his presence. His annoyance was quite apparent and the rest of us found it quite amusing. As we entered the portal one by one we entered the nexus. It was an open space with a few pillars, six portals and a stand of some sort in the middle.

Nightwolf said Outworld was the purple one and entered the red portal. He dematerialized and must have been transported to the NetherRealm. We all decided to take a short break and regain some lost strength. I decided to take this opportunity to ask Ermac why Kenshi is so crestfallen.

"He has yet to tell us."

"All he told me was that it had something to do with me and him."

"Well even _we_ figured out _that_ much."

"But still. I'm concerned about him."

"Of course you are." I was so sure he was smirking underneath his mask.

"Stop that!"

"What? We are just innocently stating that you are concerned."

"I'm still in love with him, and that is why I'm concerned for his well being."

"Oh, fantastic. In our opinion. You should go and tell him that yourself." Ermac began pushing me in his direction.

"Don't you dare!"

"We are very capable. Remember that the Princess is our mentor in such acts of cruelty."

"Liu Kang shouldn't we leave!?" I panicked.

"I suppose. Come on everyone we'll rest at our next campsite." Liu Kang said.

-W571-

Before we had entered the portal we were all very concerned about where we'd land. Of course once we did land, it was in a safe enough location. It felt nice to be home, but it also felt wrong. I noticed how hideous it had become, well more so than usual. All of the plant life was either dead or dying. The ground was bumpy and rugged, and there was an unusual stench in the air.

There were so many memories associated here. But I'll try to think of the good ones. Me and Kenshi first met in the Vingli Forest. My mother would take me to pick flowers with her when I was younger. I would aimlessly walk around the forests for fun…Then the bloody Deadly Alliance had to come and- Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

With all this playing in my head, and the immense pain developing in my feet because of the rugged ground and my exhaustion. I felt like collapsing and sleeping my head off. But finding a nice discreet and hidden location was nearly impossible to find. Sub-Zero joined me and we began talking.

"As painful as this is, at least Nightwolf isn't here." Sub-Zero began.

"I know, it would just be like having your soul ripped from your body. And trust me, I know how that feels."

"What exactly were you doing before all this?"

"It's a long, dreary story."

"And you just don't want to have to tell it."

"It's a painful memory. I don't want to poke it."

"Then I won't make you. Anyway, what are we exactly going to do now?"

"Probably wait till Darrius shows up, as usual."

"Yeah, probably."

"Do you still hate me?"

"I never hated you. I just disliked you for…your not so nice way of dealing with me."

"So does this mean we're okay now?"

"Of course, I mean…you are a great friend."

"And you're even better."

"Oh stop, you'll make my pale skin look normal."

"What?"

"You'll make me blush." Sub-Zero explained a little annoyed.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you and Kenshi so silent, since you came back from the forest?"

"That? Oh it's nothing."

"It has to be something. I mean neither of you are telling me what happened."

"Because it doesn't matter…"

"How can it no-" I was interrupted by Liu Kang.

"Everyone, let's just camp here, for tonight. Let's quickly set up our tents and go sleep." Liu Kang instructed.

"Oh, I'm so tired, I'll go sleep." Sub-Zero yawned.

I felt pretty exhausted too, so I thought I'd set up my tent quickly as possible and sleep like there's no tomorrow. Once my tent was done, everyone else had already gone to sleep. I really did not have a knack for setting up tents. When I was sure the tent wouldn't fall down, I heard someone.

"Li Mei? Can we talk?" It was Kenshi.

"Can it wait till morning?" I yawned.

"No, it can't. I'm not even sure when we'll get such privacy again."

"Alright, what is it?" I went and stood next to him.

"Well it's not going to be very easy to say."

And suddenly my heart began racing, he was going to say it! He was going to tell me he loves me !

He inhaled deeply. "I'm in a tough spot right now."

"What do you mean."

"I mean, I'm in the horrible position of either choosing to rekindle our romance or maintain my friendship with Sub-Zero."

"What? I don't understand."

"Li Mei, I-I love you. I really do. But, Sub-Zero does too. And if things didn't work out with us once, maybe they wouldn't the second time around."

"This is not how I expected to hear you say it…" My eyes became glassy.

"Neither did I. I'm sorry."

"Kenshi, I love you too, but how can you- How can you just throw away what he have?" I began choking on my tears.

"Li Mei, what we had was over the day you gave me that hateful look when you betrayed us."

"Is-is that why you don't want to get back together?"

"Surprisingly, no. I just don't want to be the wrong guy for you."

"And what Sub-Zero is?" I began crying.

"What you think this is easy for me?!"

"The fact that you've done it makes me think so." My crying became slightly louder

"Oh God, don't cry. Please." He grabbed my shoulders.

"Why shouldn't I? You said you love, just so that you could give me up."

I walked away from Kenshi, tears flowing freely on my face. I went into my tent and cried myself to sleep.

***Sniffle* *Sob* I hate me for that ending. *Sniffle* Sniffle* How could I? After all this build up Kenshi gives up? UGH! WHAT A JERK! I swear, making all of us fangirls depressed. God, I must update soon. Can't leave it here for too long.**

**On a brighter note a warm, loving and most appreciated thank you to en-lumine, Raphael's Sis1 and Nerdette92 for your motivating reviews. :)))))))))))))**

**And Nerdette92, your Oneshot has been posted, so I hope you like it. en-lumine your Oneshot is a work in progress, and Raphael's Sis1, you know what, you can have a Oneshot too! :D**

**I hope you people enjoyed this chapter. Personally, I felt it dragged (among other things) and please, don't hate me for the ending. I will right this wrong…as soon as I figure out how ;)**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	26. Ermac Investigates

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 26: Ermac Investigates

(Ermac's POV)

"So that's why you're moody?"

"Yup…"

The stupidity of our friend was the utmost provocation for a punch to the face. And a punch he received, Kenshi fell back as a result of the impact, and we believe he deserved it.

"Ermac, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Never did we expect you to be _this_ stupid. Ever."

"I'm just being a good friend. Gah! Did you have to punch me so hard?" He held the bridge of his nose.

"So are we. If you're lucky, Li Mei will forget about the previous night's discussion and run to your aid to heal your injuries."

"Erbac, you heard be. I'b gibing ub on her." Kenshi spoke through his closed nose.

"We are amazed at how a seasoned swordsman can't take a punch…"

"You took me by surprise. And you didn't hold back."

"And what your previous opponents hold back?"

"Thad's nod whad I meand."

"Yes, we have learned that you have knack for saying things and not meaning them." We said amused.

"SHE-I-YOU. Okay, fine but imagine if I had to choose between _you_ and her."

"Well, you almost did. Then you got slashed by a pair of Tarkatan blades…why in this very realm. Then she let us down lightly and…right she left. Then she returned. And she had an injured nose kind of like-"

"Yeah, shut up."

"These once exciting moments drama have now just become lazy. Please, man up and apologize."

"Me and her didn't work out once, we might not work out twice." Kenshi let go of his nose.

"The magic word here is 'might' my friend."

"No, it's not."

"We will punch you again, if you don't explain yourself properly." We raised our fist.

"OKAY! OKAY! JUST DON'T PUNCH ME!"

We lightly laughed at our friend's sudden fear of being punched and patted his shoulder to let him know we won't.

"Fine, we're waiting."

"Well see, it's like this. I…feel like I'm in between a rock and a hard place."

"That's how you expect to prevent us from punching you?"

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't punch me." He paused. "I love Li Mei, I always will. But Sub-Zero says he does too. I know he makes her happy, and that they really like each other's company. These days all me and Li Mei do is end up fighting if we talk to each other."

"I. Li Mei and I. Hmph, your grammar appalls us."

"Are you going to be a grammar Nazi, or should I continue?"

"What's a grammar Nazi?"

"Ugh, just forget it…Um, anyway, I feel like maybe she'd be better off with someone who treats her properly."

"We presume that you think that you don't."

"I'll pretend to understand that."

"We mean-"

"Yeah, I get it. Look…wait do I have to keep explaining?"

"Do you have a fondness of being punched?"

"So, I just think that it's better off this way. And that's all."

"It'll do…Now if you'll excuse us." We began walking off.

"Please don't tell Kitana."

"What? No, we'll tell her later."

"Then what're you going to do?"

"Ahh, all in good time Kenshi…" Our tone became sinister.

-W571-

We approached Sub-Zero, prepared to land another punch. Of course we'd have to hear his story first. We silently snuck up behind him, causing him to scream a little.

"Excellent nerves, Sub-Zero."

"Hello to you as well, Ermac."

"So, we hear you encouraged Kenshi to give up Li Mei for you?"

Well maybe we twisted words a little, but it's a lot more fascinating this way.

"What? I never…" He looked as though he was thinking.

"Kenshi told us that he feels trapped between his friend and the love of his life. He apparently chose you."

"Wait, what?"

"You really need to keep up with the camp's affairs. Last night, Kenshi told Li Mei that he'll be letting her go for you."

"What? He did that?...How did she react?"

"Kitana will inform us shortly." We improvised.

"Huh. I feel like a horrible person."

"Why? You only drove a wedge between two people who were stupidly in love. That's all."

"I'm not surprised why Kenshi isn't an open guy."

"Please, he tells us everything. _We_ didn't drive a wedge between him and Li Mei."

"I know about the kiss."

"You can't blame us for being so desirable."

"There's just so much wrong with that sentence…"

"…We'll ignore that. Now tell us why Kenshi seems to think you're the perfect candidate for Li Mei?"

"Oh no. Last night, we were talking, and Kenshi kept saying that he felt like he had to make a choice between her and me."

"Did _you_ happen to say anything to affect his decision?"

"I, _may_ have…"

"Proceed or we'll punch you."

"I dare you!"

"Very well then."

We raised our fist and angrily jabbed the cryomancer on his rib. Sub-Zero was knocked down due to the shock and tightly gripped his side.

"What. The. Hell?"

"Kenshi reacted similarly. It truly is a surprising matter that neither of you can take a punch. Now what did you say?"

"That perhaps I harbor strong feelings for Li Mei…"

"What do you mean _perhaps_? Wait…Are these feelings close to _love_?"

"Yeah…that's just it. They aren't."

"So you suffer from a disease like Johnny Cage?"

"Excuse me?"

"We mean to say that both of you are much more fixated on a woman's looks rather than want something more."

"Li Mei is the only time that this has happened!"

"Yes, we think so." We then muttered "Sareena wasn't all that…"

"Did you say something?"

"We, would like to thank you for your time. Good day!"

We walked away from Sub-Zero with all of this valuable information in our head. We felt so important, being the one who possesses such gems. We would tell Kitana, but we were told all of this in confidence. And as much fun as it is to mess with these people, sometimes we must maintain our secrecy. Now we must maintain our secrecy for Li Mei. Who we grew more and more afraid off as we neared her.

Her forehead had creases which was the first give away of her anger. Her green eyes displayed the utmost hatred and annoyance. We stopped walking towards her, and started walking backwards and then turning around. Maybe later. We can bug her later.

"ERMAC!"

A bone chilling feeling went up our spine. We stopped dead in our tracks and felt very afraid. We turned around and saw Li Mei, gesturing for us to come to her. We moved slowly and cautiously towards her. Not sure if we are behaving correctly or not.

"Um, yes. Li Mei?" We asked sweetly once we were standing with her.

"You were talking to Kenshi earlier right?"

"Y-yes. We know by the way, and for you we also punched him."

Li Mei's vehement expression completely transformed into a loving and kind one. She leaped into our arms and hugged us very tightly.

"Ermac, you are such a sweetie pie!" She hugged us tighter.

Sub-Zero saw us and raised an eyebrow. We simply gave him an expression which in our opinion said: 'Told you we're desirable.'

"Thank you Ermac." She smiled as she let go.

"Soo, what's going on here?" Sub-Zero joined us.

"We were telling Li Mei how we punched Kenshi." We told him.

"You really must be upset about this then Li Mei." Sub-Zero faced her.

The kind and warm expression reverted to the cold and vicious one her face had adopted earlier. Of course this only happened when she looked at Sub-Zero. We connected the dots and prepared to sit back and watch the show.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Li Mei angrily exclaimed.

"Wait, what?"

"You went and told Kenshi that you like me, and that's when all of this really went bad!"

"I can't help it that I find you attractive."

"…What? He said you loved me…Kenshi is such an idiot!"

Kenshi must have heard the Outworld native expressing her anger towards him and approached us. Ooh, this just kept getting better!

"Why the hell am I an idiot?"

"BECAUSE SUB-ZERO JUST SAID HE THINKS I'M ATTRACTIVE! THAT IS NOT EQUIVALENT TO LOVE!" Li Mei hollered.

"What?! Kuai you said that she's not _just_ a pretty face to you." Kenshi faced Sub-Zero.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I love her!"

"UGH! KENSHI!" Li Mei faced him infuriated, so much so that we were afraid for Kenshi.

"So I made a little mistake. Calm down!" Kenshi admitted

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Li Mei's anger increased

"See, this is why I made that decision! All we ever do is fight!" Kenshi replied.

"Yeah it would be so satisfying for you to see me with Sub-Zero." Li Mei spat

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing! It's not like either of you were gonna do anything!" Sub-Zero complained.

"I WAS!" Kenshi and Li Mei both said in unison.

They both gulped and began blushing and looking away. We could swear that Kenshi was smiling but he turned away too fast for us to be sure. Sub-Zero looked like a mix between, amused and annoyed. Li Mei began looking down and circling it with her foot. And us? We were just bursting with laughter…on the inside. Sub-Zero probably felt as though that the two of them needed privacy and left. We were pretty stubborn, and intrigued to see where this would go, so we lingered like an unwanted relative at a family reunion. Although, despite that the two ex-lovers seemed to forget we were there.

"We can't believe you two forgot we were here." We loudly announced in annoyance.

-W571-

Darrius finally decided to come and provide us with a plan. We all gathered together to hear his explanation for dumping Nightwolf on us. He expressed his apologies, but Nightwolf was like torture. So as far as _we_ are considered.

"I know, it was bad. Please, let me finish." Darrius said. We all nodded in response.

"Thank you. Now, I've learned some valuable information during my time away. Firstly, Onaga is still unaware of Hotaru and Tanya's deaths. But Baraka has been resurrected."

"How?" Sonya asked in disbelief.

"Onaga's heart is capable of resurrecting the dead. That's why most of you are here today. Now secondly, it's not important to get to Baraka, our main target is Onaga. And we've already gotten rid of two of his generals, which he still doesn't know about."

"Wait, I understand him not knowing about Tanya, because well…I kinda blew her up. But Hotaru was killed in public. How could word _not_ have gotten to him?" Li Mei inquired.

"Note that the death occurred in Seido. My men and I have properly secured the realm and made sure Onaga is left uninformed. Now, I would have a plan prepared to attack Onaga. But I don't have any knowledge of the Palace's interior. I need someone to infiltrate the castle as quietly as possible. I would suggest Liu Kang." Darrius added

"My apologies Darrius, but I need to begin teaching Ermac that teleportation manouever. And considering at which rate we need him to master it, the sessions will be strenuous." Liu Kang replied.

"What about me?" Sub-Zero piped up. "I've grown up in the ways of stealth. It can't be that hard."

"Any objections? Any suggestions?" Darrius asked before finalizing his decision.

"Hello! I've been an assassin, for thousands of years! I have even more stealth training." Kitana complained.

"Why don't both of you go? It'll probably be a lot more helpful." Darrius decided.

Kitana and Sub-Zero both eyed each other with irritation. Neither was used to having an accomplice in such matters. Both always preferring to work alone.

"Anything else?" Jax asked.

"Ah, yes. Li Mei, you've spent some time at the…uh…Palace. It would be very beneficial if you could map out whatever you remember." Darrius faced her.

"What if I don't remember anything?" She answered.

Darrius' expression grew serious and he shook his head no, slowly and it was rather intimidating in our opinion.

"Okay then…" Li Mei uneasily replied.

AS the discussion ended, we retired to our tent prepared to sleep. And slightly afraid of having a training session with Liu Kang tomorrow. We just shuddered at the thought.

**AAAnd CUT! So that concludes this chapter. I personally enjoyed writing an entire chapter in Ermac's POV. And en-lumine, the punch to Kenshi was for you ;)**

**Speaking of which, Raphael's Sis1, Nerdette92 and en-lumine. As always, God bless your hearts. I am forever indebted to you three :))))))**

**And Nerdette92 I'm soooooooooooooo glad you like your One-shot. I honestly felt it wasn't as fluffly as it should have been. -_-**

**And the other 2 One-shots will come…in due time. I have some ideas going around, but you know my imagination likes to be mean and when I decide on an idea, it goes all 'NO!' and gives me five hundred other ideas. And trust me this happened wayyy too often while I was writing Nerdette92's One-shot.**

**Anyway, I also wanted to add that if any of you would like one of the characters to react in a certain way in regards to someone, something please feel free to ask. Because en-lumine wanted to smack Kenshi, and hoped Ermac would too. So Ermac punched him instead. But you girls get the idea :)))**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


	27. Working It Out

Soul of the Dragon Queen

Chapter 27: Working It Out

(Liu Kang's POV)

Even though now I was no longer human and a spirit instead, I still preferred to stretch and practice my punches. I feel that it helps me concentrate easily and I need to be as focused as possible for today's task.

I'm supposed to train Ermac. To elaborate, I have to teach him how to send a life-force (Onaga's no less) all the way from Outworld to the NetherRealm. This is a very overwhelming thought because I am not…a teacher, even though I have learned under Masters like Lord Raiden and Master Bo' Rai Cho I can't process what I've learned and pass on that knowledge to another person. This is one area where Kung Lao and I aren't equals. His reformation of the White Lotus Society has bestowed upon him years of teaching experience I myself couldn't earn.

In my defense I was busy saving the world from other-worldly dictators so there. For some reason I feel a sudden sense of anger and annoyance towards how Raiden has…gone past the neutral bar. If he wasn't being so negative I could have asked him for help. There's Master Bo' Rai Cho but he lives in EarthRealm and we're in Out world right now. Sigh. I should just take my chances with Ermac and hope for the best…

-W571-

"Ah Liu Kang, shall we begin our training?" Ermac said as he approached me.

"Yes, lets." My tone must have been slightly harsh because Ermac sent a cautious gaze my way.

"So how do we begin?"

"Well, the first step is to meditate. Obviously so that your mind is relaxed and at peace."

As Ermac started meditating and went into a deeper and deeper trance I sighed with relief as I had managed to stall the teaching process. Knowing Ermac would be meditating for a while I thought I should ask Kung Lao for help. God, I'm the worst teacher ever, ditching my student so I can learn to teach him something…

-W571-

"Are you joking?" Came Kung Lao's apathetic reply.

"Do I ever joke with you?"

"You don't answer a question with another question."

"When did you become so sarcastic?"

"…I really don't remember. But anyway, how can it be hard for _you_ of all people to become a mentor?"

"Kung Lao, have you ever seen or heard that I'm teaching someone something?"

"No but-"

"Exactly! All I do is learn!" I exclaimed. Then a little softly added. "What do I do?"

"Why are you so cut up over this? Just tell Ermac the same things you were told."

An expression of, 'Why the hell didn't I think of that?' appeared on my face. Kung Lao noticed and suppressed his laughter, patted my shoulder and returned to napping in his tent. I slowly made my way to Ermac who had stopped meditating and stood firmly with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Well, this was just lovely. I'm honestly slightly afraid of him right now.

(Kitana's POV)

Me and Sub-Zero were tasked with infiltrating Onaga's palace so we decided to go to a slightly far off area from the campsite, but it was close enough for us to see if we squinted. Sub-Zero seemed bored and I was incredibly irritated by his demeanor.

"Will you stop that?" I irately complained.

"What?" He answered in the same bored manner.

"Are you just brooding over Li Mei?"

"No, that's Kenshi's thing. Plus, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, but I just figured out your problem."

Sub-Zero looked as though his interest was piqued and urged me to continue all the while trying to look nonchalant.

"Go on."

"You an Sareena were pretty serious right?"

"Yeah."

"Then she left you for Noob and broke your heart and got you trapped in a dungeon for two years right?"

"…Correct, but I'm not sure where this is going…"

"Oh hush! Now where were we? Right! And the first woman you saw after that was Li Mei right?"

"…Yeess." He responded slowly.

"And you befriended her and began liking her company?"

"Affirmative." He responded getting bored and feeling as though this was dragging.

"Y'know what? When people get bored and they talk to me I hate it." I glared at him.

"Would you just get to the bloody point already then?"

"Fine, my point is: maybe Li Mei is as much a rebound to you as you are to her."

"Nooo. I care about her."

"And I'm not saying that you don't. But maybe your emotional vulnerabilities are making you feel something that isn't quite there."

"But, um…Oh God, I think you're right."

"Look, it's okay. You obviously are still hurting and that's okay."

"Thanks Kitana, y'know I never thought you could be so mature and understanding."

"Well thank you. Plus, I would never forgive myself if I let you get between Li Mei and Kenshi."

"I should've known…" He became a bit somber.

"Look Sub-Zero, I was kidding. But my advice on all this, I mean it. Just don't get confused with romantic love and friendship love." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kitana." I could tell he was smiling underneath his mask. How sweet!

-W571-

After our rather odd conversation, Sub-Zero and I went back to figuring out some kind of balance to our stealthy ethics. Sub-Zero said we were too different when it came to that and how he was about blending in with the shadows and I was about killing people left, right and center to prevent exposure. We decided to head back and as we did, I thought back to my earlier conversation with Sub-Zero and felt a sudden rush of pride at being helpful. Maybe I won't tell Ermac about this exchange…

(Li Mei's POV)

I was in my tent trying to focus on mapping out anything that I could remember about the Palace interior. Considering I haven't been in there for the past two years, my memory is absolutely failing me. Other than that, the association made with that place is so bad that even if I do remember something I want to push it back to a deep corner of my mind.

I have made peace with everything at some level, but on another I still feel like a monster for ruining so many lives, ugh, and now I'm thinking of poor, sweet Kaito. The innocent boy willing to forgive me for killing off his family simply because I was possessed by an evil spirit. Sure, I want people to forgive me, but when they do…I just feel as though I don't deserve it. Snapping back to reality I tried mapping out the dungeons this time. I got interrupted by some screaming between Ermac and Liu Kang, maybe something about their training session, of course the interruptions didn't stop there because Kenshi decided to pop in and see how I was doing.

"So how's it going?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't been to the palace in two years, so my memory is pretty murky."

"And…?" Kenshi expectantly turned his head to me.

"And…I don't want to remember any of it."

"Atta girl." He patted my shoulder.

"What's that all about?"

"Just being friendly."

"And we're capable of being that?"

"What a loaded question Li Mei." He chuckled.

"That may be, but answer it."

"Well, of course not. I mean we're still in love and that makes things awkward."

"I swear the air just got thicker." I smiled.

"Well it's true, at least on my end." He bowed his head as though embarrassed.

"What does that mean?"

"Remember when I told you I love you so I'm letting you go and then you said you loved me too?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you mean it?"

"Well of course I-"

And before I could finish my response Kenshi cupped my face and kissed me. As our lips locked I could feel myself getting lighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took it as a sign to make the kiss deeper. The very sensation of his lips made me feel as though I was back in time, at a place where none of this happened, and me and Kenshi are together and happy. Slowly, Kenshi ended the kiss.

"…Wow. Uh, that was…something." I said blushing furiously.

"Uh, yeah. Just, um caught in the moment." He nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"How did you two not notice us?!" Kitana exclaimed from the flaps of the tent, her and Sub-Zero's heads jutting out.

"Thank God Kitana helped me out today or seeing you two kiss would have stung." Sub-Zero pointed out.

"Oh God why?" I bowed my head in shame.

Kenshi began blushing himself and covered his face as he was feeling immensely uncomfortable. Kitana was unable to sense the mood whereas Sub-Zero was and practically pulled Kitana away from the tent with him.

"That was…uncomfortable." Kenshi said finally raising his head and no longer blushing.

"Mmhm. Uh, I need to map out…uh…some…" I began trailing off.

"Uh…yeah. I-I-I'll, yeah." He paused "What exactly are we now?"

"Whatever we want to be." I smirked.

"And what is that?"

"Well if you don't know yet, then we shouldn't move on till you do."

"Wha-? Wait, that's not what I meant!" His head jerked up.

"Weren't you leaving?" I brought my eyes back to the map.

I glanced at Kenshi who looked slightly defeated and got up to leave.

"Love you."

"I was so not expecting that." He stopped dead in his tracks.

**Sooo, I'M BACK! Finally! My exam went pretty okay as in I won't be failing. And since I got done on Friday thought I'd update to satisfy my readers even the ones I don't know about. So this chapter I think went pretty well. I was initially wanting to make it longer but meh. Next chap will be a bit more serious and deal with the infiltration of Onaga's Palace and shit.**

**So Li Mei and Kenshi huh? Yeah considering the long wait thought I'd put in the last part specifically to make up for my absence. And no they aren't officially back together yet, this is just the…re-beginning .**

**As usual, Nerdette92 and en-lumine thank you for reviewing last chapter you guys rock my world :D And Raphael's Sis1 I just need to add some finishing touches to your one shot and it should be up very soon. And for those interested, I have so far posted the oneshots for both Nerdette92 and en-lumine you can go on my profile to check them out if you're really that pushed :P**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


End file.
